


Saving Heaven.

by ChestyMcBigboobs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Amnesia, Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Change, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Abandonment, Demons, Djinni & Genies, Emotional, F/M, Gore, Humor, Implied Violence, Innuendo, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Gore, Nudity, Original Character(s), Original Monster - Freeform, Over Eating, Panic Attacks, Partial Nudity, Porn, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Storms, Swearing, Vampires, Witches, deth - Freeform, emotional breakdown, heated moment, pishtaco, sexualization, unrealistic storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestyMcBigboobs/pseuds/ChestyMcBigboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the day finally arrives for the reader to leave the life you never really knew behind, you are excited beyond belief. Armed with only your best friend and positive attitude your new lives in Ireland await.<br/>That is until a freak storm makes your plane emergency land in Kansas City.<br/>Without delay two attractive F.B.I Agents save you from the terminal.<br/>You’re both thrown into a whirl wind of the supernatural you had never known existed… or did you?</p><p>With laughs, tasks, twists and turns around every corner  Saving Heaven is your story about the choices that are made for you and how you just go with it.<br/>Will you survive? Will you care? Who knows?... just sayin.</p><p> All character and character ideas belong to SUPERNATURAL the CW TV series and are not my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunky Irish Men and Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is an ongoing series that will be quite long but it should be good!! XD  
> I have a particular style of writing as well as a strange scene of humour so read this with an open mind... it's also a very strange AU I have created anyway enjoy!!!!

“All I remember is literally adding fuel to the fire… it doesn’t count because it was an accident… I thought it was water.” Anna explained to airport security. I had heard this story before so I tuned her out and concentrated on my own mind.

In all honestly, I don’t really mind being confused. It means that eventually all the images, sensations, colours, words, memories will slot into place. You are graced with the beauty of an epiphany.

For example, you fall into (what you believe) is to be called “love” and when said “lover” dumps yo’ ass (some garbage about how you no longer made them “happy”), you go into a state of confusion. Then all the colours, smoke, mirrors and crap all fall into place. The epiphany comes when you look into your best friend eyes and say.

“Fuck it. We are off to Ireland.”

At least that’s what Anna and I did. A year and a half of working our butts off and saving every cent we could, we were finally on our first of many flights to Belfast city, Ireland.

Leaving our long time place of residence (we never saw it as a home) was as easy as accidentally devouring a block of chocolate; we loved every moment of it. Blenheim, New Zealand never held any hope for us. The locals were pompous vineyard owners, wine makes and as bitchy as a lioness with a tooth ache. No. We never really fitted in. Leaving Blenheim we transferred from Auckland domestic to Auckland International and boarded our second flight.

Anna laughed as I made a notion about the extra legroom we had managed to score because ‘we were ready to help in case of an emergency.’ “Gotta love this shit” was mouthed and giggles were giggled.

After the safety briefing and turbulence started, we departed and began the twelve hour flight to Los Angeles.

“Oh my God. Oh. My. God! Anna we are finally leaving this god forsaking chain of Islands!” I didn’t mean to, but I squealed and started vibrating in my seat.

“I know right!? Six foot eight hunky Irish men, backpacking, sightseeing, Irish men, magic, mystery, adventure and hunky Irish men! Here we come!”

“Did I mention hunky Irish men?”

Tougher we WooHooed until being advised to shut up.

Anastasia Darling has been, still is and forever will be, my best friend. One week we were using each other’s stationary without asking. One month we were bitching about school while eating ice-cream down by the river, within five years we were synchronized, unbreakable and unstoppable.

“Anna?” Whispering I asked, avoiding another death glare from the flight attendant, “how are the States looking?”

“At the moment” The taping of her laptop keys sounded around our small space. “Pretty good. The cyclone seems to have moved away from L.A. and is hovering over Colorado as of late. It’s still really strange though...”

The U.S.A is having a really hard time lately. Many disasters of both natural and human were adding scars to her _apparently_ proud history, everything from earthquakes to massive lightning storms. Entire towns have been found abandoned or _dead_.

Needless to say we wanted to make our stay there as swift, exciting and painless as possible.

“Wha'sup?” I mumbled, arching a dramatic eyebrow.

After a few more taps and mouse clicking, she finally responded. “Not a single drop of rain… Like there is wind but no rain.”

“Really? Sure it isn't just a dust cyclone?”

I was answered with a “are you that bloody dense” look.

“I’m just saying!” Holding up my hands in surrender. She passed me an earbud and started a news report.

Her green, blue eyes were fixed on the screen. She has dark blonde hair that went past her shoulders and a small build. Only being five foot four she was slightly short but made up for it in morals and hilarity. She was a total nerd and extremely self-conscious but so beautiful, not that I’m into girls I mean, but she was pretty.

She closed the laptop and decided that we should sleep. It’s now 9:15PM, we’ve been in flight for an hour so decided to sleep until we arrive at 10:30 AM.

“Jesus Anna, I like how you take control like that.” I Laughed hysterically at her scoff and eye roll. The flight attendant caught wind of “fun” and advanced up the aisle. Blonde hair in a top bun, wearing a purple and black swirly patterned  dress, black blazer, black stockings, shiny low heeled black shoes, bright blue eyes, Air New Zealand logo pin and red lipstick. The only thing that made her look like a bitch was the permanent scowl on her face.

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” Smiling brightly, the thick overplayed Kiwi accent falls off her tongue. Her hair had a halo of smoke around it.

“Yes actually, how do you make the seat become a bed again?” I’m good at covering my ass. I nudged Anna who was dozing and grinned innocently.

“I can show you that.” As she leant over to help us she gave me a side glance and something caught my eye. I gasped.

“Is something wrong, Ma'am?” A look of genuine concern flashed across her face as she straightened herself.

“No, I just finally get it now. Thank you very, very much!” She nodded her face turning into a grimace of a smile before returning to its usual scowl as she left us once again to our own devices.

“Did her hair seem smoky to you?” Anna asked, beginning to nod off.

“Only if her eyes turned black.”

“Eh. We’ll Google it tomorrow. Thank god for _SkyCouch._ ”

“Yeah,” I sad reclining and stretching out myself, “thank god for _SkyCouch_.”

Sleep gripped me like those black eyes.

 

 

There was a beeping from Anna’s cell phone. There was an annoyed groan from me. Then silence. I rose from my slumber. There was something odd about the silence. Everywhere I looked was black… the walls… the ceiling…the eyes… No… blue eyes? No sapphires? Fluttering filled the silence filling my mind. Flashes red, silver, feathers, a gun… Slowly the pages of a book were turning…red eyes, “ _You must die…”_ a whisper in my ear, red spots, shot gun, pentagrams, Green eyes, _“You can’t let her man!”_ teeth, fangs, Yellow eyes, yellow eyes. BLUE EYES! _“Yes I can.”_

I jumped awake the airplane lights scorched my eyes there was a loud beeping. I was being bounced in my seat multiple somethings were rattling, the seatbelt light was on and people were gasping and running to their seats. Anna was… Anna wasn’t there!

“ANNA!”

“SHUT UP!” Anna swung into her seat.

“I was up telling the Captain that the cyclone made astounding progress from Colorado to Los Angeles in less than eight hours! It now covers _Half of America_. It’s so bad the airports for _seven_ states are out.” Panic. Complete panic sped through me. “We only have three hours more fuel after we head over L.A it’s looking like the only place to land is Kansas City. But even then HOLY CRAP!” She breathed hard in a flushed mess. Her hair was flying free from stress.

“How the hell do you know this?” I was shocked, gobsmacked to say the least. “How long was I out? Some of the numbers must be off; can commercial jets even fly over cyclones?”

“Apparently, Yes. I may be antisocial Y/N but you know that when it comes to my best friends’ safety I can be _very_ persuasive.”

“Which states are affected?” My voice was shaking, I didn’t need to know but this shit was seriously harshing my aura.

There was furious tapping on her laptop.

“California, Utah, Nevada, Oregon, Idaho, Arizona, New Mexico and Wyoming. All domestic and international terminals are out. Once we are above L.A it’ll take us just under three hours to reach Kansas City. Jesus Christ I better not die.”

We are going to die.

The overhead speaker bleeped.

 _“Attention this is an important announcement from your Captain.”_ The passengers stopped gasping and focused on listening. _“Hello, this is your captain speaking. It appears that a cyclone that of completely extraordinary proportion has interrupted our initial flight plan,”_ Astounded “what’s?” “How this could have happened?” were mumbled around the cabin in dismay. Anna mentioned something about people not checking bloody weather reports. The captain continued.

_“Not to worry though we have made contact with the Kansas City International Airport and will be making an emergency stop there, any more flights will be delayed until the storm passes over. Until then we ask everyone please remain seated with safety belts fastened. There will be an unknown amount of turbulence as we make our way across America. Ask the staff for any assistance requirements. Thank you for flying with Air New Zealand, and we won’t die._

The cabin was quite.

Light chatter began morphing into panicked talking; after another bump the lights flicked darkening the plan for a few moments. The first scream of the flight began.

It was really quite interesting to watch. Everyone was trying to calm everyone else down as they and everyone else were panicking. Everyone except the flight attendant she… she was smiling; her blonde head dipped up and down the aisles handing out sick bags and water bottles. When she approached us I couldn’t help myself.

“How do you manage to remain calm?” She grinned somehow… evilly.

“Oh I find a little disaster quite exciting!” she grimaced like she said something wrong and moved on to the next row of seats.

“She is messed up.” Anna could only nod in agreement.

 

 

Six hours and three sick bags, later we were finally touching down. And oh boy was I ready to land. I over exaggerated as I pushed past Anna on the stairwell and kissed the tarmac. Chocking back gravel, we were led quickly through the terminal doors. Apparently security is so tight in the U.S. the need dogs at the tarmac entrance. Very _big_ dogs.

“Come here boy!” I whistled. I received a quite bark before being pushed through the doors.

“I have to admit,” I said, “for something that looks like a bad crop circle from above, it certainly looks airporty.”

“Imagine that,” replied Anna, “An airport that looks like an airport!” Tasting her sarcasm we broke into a laughing fit it was good to shake off the nerves before attempting to find a seat and plan our next move.

As any airport there are many long corridors that lead to an open space normally at baggage collection, check in or the entrance (there should be food somewhere).  This particular _American_ airport had three very long walkways that ended in a circle that had the off ramps to the tarmac. In the middle of these circles were parking spaces… Americans right? There were also many, many windows. Some of the walls were even windows. It’s good though you can see the clear blue sky typical of early June. It was hot as shit though.

I checked my travel clothes. Long sleeved shit, light jacket, jeans and sneakers. I should seriously consider showing my arms a bit more. One day. People we busy walking swiftly speaking on cell phones talking in small groups. I saw someone with a sandwich… (He was good-looking enough to make me want a sandwich, free advertising). There had to be a food court around here somewhere. I must have slept through my in-flight meals… all two of them… you know, when we were hoping to not die.

“Anna we picked the one airport that doesn’t have a functioning A.C. Also on another note I’m hungry! The dude in a suit made me want a nice, healthy sandwich.”

“Hi hungry I’m Anna.” I rolled my eyes “Let’s find a place where we can get Wi-Fi we have got quite a few emails to send and receive.”

We began following a group of people to hopefully the food court. Upon arrival, after asking for directions twice and having people marvel over our accents, I convinced myself and Anna to get _authentic_ American Starbucks (She couldn’t say no to the temptation of free Wi-Fi). There were so many questions and choices the pressure was unbelievable.  They spelt my name wrong. But we now have access to Wi-Fi.

Lights were beginning to flicker from the approaching storm as we finally found a seat beside a wall window overlooking the grounded planes. Sipping our Tall Frappuccino, Cameral Latte, Indian Expresso Blend thingies, we still had to get our luggage.

“Remember when I worked at the Nelson Starbucks before it went under?” Anna relaxed into her cheap plastic seat as she reflected on her previous life.

“You mean the place you set fire to?” I was being serious.

“No, no, no I was _fired_ from,” she took a sip.

“I distinctly remember there was a fire.”

“Eh who keeps track of-“

“Was the fire before or after you were fired. Did you start the fire _because_ you were fired or were you fired because you started a fire?”

“We’ll let the lawyers figure that one out”

“Not that anyone could prove anything.” We both took a long drink from our beverages in silence. We logged into the Wi-Fi.

“Well I have no service.” That only took thirty seconds to find out. Tossing my phone onto my lap, I stretched out my legs just to have a black haired guy wearing a tan trench coat stumble over them.

“Oh God!” I stood rushing to aid my latest victim. “I am very, _very_ sorry! I…” I was stopped by the most beautiful sapphire eyes I have ever seen. Confusion and forgiveness glistened in them like stars.

“No. My apologies. I miscalculated my steps.” His voice was deep and rough yet felt like velvet. He wore a lopsided smile. His black hair was lightly tossed he had small bags under his eyes his jaw was grace with a 5o’colock shadow.

Before I could breathe another word he was gone. Just a ruffle of fabric from his trench coat my gaze followed him, he somehow felt more magnificent and… tired? Than what he looked.

“Y/N?” I was stock still gaping like an idiot.

“Did you _see_ him?” I was surprised; my heart was beating so fast.

“Yes, he was pretty hunky but we have a bigger problem sweetie.” Anna said holding out her laptop.

Composing myself I sat down and took Anna’s laptop. After a quick read I handed it back and sighed.

“At least they are refunding our tickets… we are stuck here aren’t we?” Before Anna could reply someone cleared their throat.

“Excuse me we are Agents-“

“Sexy and gorgeous!” I felt a jab to the ribs. Today was a day of the gods. It was my birthday last week. Two very tall, very buff men were standing in front of only Anna and myself. They were dressed in black suits, black dress shoes, and white dress shirts with striped ties, holding out what appears to be F.B.I badges.

The shorter man with the finely carved facial features and dazzling green eyes winked at me. I became aware of my popping eyes and mental drooling. My face flushed and stomach fluttered. My hand rushed over my mouth to hold in anymore embarrassment.

There was silence. I suddenly found the floor very interesting.

“Right…” said the taller man tucking away his I.D into a hidden pocket. (Oh my god, it was sandwich guy!) I risked a look at Anna. She was redder than me and sweating nervously. I looked up shyly, amused green eyes met mine. A light smirk tugged at those fine lips…

He chuckled lightly.

“We were hoping you could give us some information about the flight?” The voice was deep yet pleasant as I snapped my attention to the taller guy. I had to stare at his tie to avoid awkwardness. I was shaking.

“Are we in trouble?” My voice sounded more stable than I had ever thought capable.

“No sweet,” the shorter one chuckled lightly again, “We were hoping you might have noticed something? Anything strange?” I gazed at Anna we locked eyes and agreed.

“The flight attendant had smoky hair, black smoke.” I felt like a child. I checked his expression again. His eyes were inquisitive.

“Smokey hair as in,” he waved a hand in the air above his head. That bone structure.

“Like yes, oh and black eyes.” Said Anna the colour in her face had died down but she avoided the taller ones gaze. A breeze drifted through my hair.

“We have to go” I tapped Anna two taps on the hand our special code. I felt scared and shocked we just had to leave. I stood and began to flee. A strong hand grabbed my forearm.

“What? Why?” Those green eyes.

“If you have a car leave,” I looked dead into those eyes, “trust me,” I pleaded. He didn’t let go.

“Y/N!” said Anna in a panic.

“Too late!” Yelling I tackled the strong male as Anna bragged the taller further down the row, before diving. Shock made them follow us to the ground. All around us the windows exploded with an unknown force. Glass fell just inches from where we had been standing. Cowering under the seats the defining sound of thunder ignited the air of the terminal.

 _“It’s here.”_ The wind blew.

 


	2. Meeting Fate and the Car He Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Meets the Winchesters and finds herself in the bunker.

I felt and saw sparks as our bodies collided. Adrenaline mixed with desperate attraction tore at me, jagged cuts through my emotional composure. Under the seats he shielded me from every element and most of the noise. I fit under him perfectly.

I nuzzled into his chest so freaking warm and sexual _bloody hell_ he actually smelled like sex, manly, clean and masculine.

“Son of a bitch!” he threw himself off of me swiftly checking above the seats, pistol drawn.

“Are you alright Sammy?” his gruff voice loud amongst the distance screams.

There was gum under these seats.

“Yeah,” coughing in the distance, “I say we leave. Dammit! The seats have trapped us in. We’ll wait for Cas; you guys go, we’ll meet you at the bunker!”

I was on my back still under the safety of the seats twiddling my thumbs and tapping my toes.

“That’s a plan.” The sound of scraping glass and I was dragged out from under the seats.

“Can you run?” his composure calm, expression desperate.

“Indeed, I can do!” I lose I.Q points in times of panic. I was scared and relieved. I rolled over, got on my hands and knees and pushed off. Glass etched into my palms, I’ll regret that later.

“I’m Dean by the way.” Dean began leading the way through the open space of the waiting area dodging debris and glass.

“Anna’s ok right?” I slipped on some glass regained my balance and continued.

“She’s with Sammy, She’ll be fine.” My breath started rasping and legs were growing tired.  Jesus how fit was this guy.

He jumped through a now windowless wall and headed through to the parking lot. The sun tried to shine through the overcast sky. Wind hit me like a bag of bricks. I went down on my hands and knees, I couldn’t breathe, clutching the ground with all I had, I screamed. My eyes burned I couldn’t see. The wind was trying to swallow me.

I was picked up bridal style.

“Hold on, I got ya!” I wrapped my arms around Dean’s neck and clung for dear life. My hair was everywhere!

His heart was pounding his breathing was fast yet steady. I snuggled in to his chest as he made his way through the lot, anything to drown out the howls of the wind.

A car door opened. Dean placed me down gently, its leather interior squeaking as I made my made myself comfortable. I looked out the windscreen. Oh… My… God… The eye of the storm was hovering over the terminal. It wasn’t right the swirling vortex of clouds was too low. The driver’s side door was wrenched open against the wind. Dean threw himself in and slamming the door. I barely had time to buckle my seat belt before the engine started and we were off. There was a blood curdling screech coming from the terminal.

“What the hell!” Dean yelled and turned up the music I didn’t realise was playing.

“Wow you drive a 1967 Chevy Impala and listen to Led Zeppelin.” I managed to murmur. Running my hand over the dash, and began singing to ‘Rumble on’.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Dean smirked, trying to keep up the conversation, drumming the beat on the steering wheel.

“I just… I just know cars.” I smiled dazed vision hazy, as the highway buzzed past us.

“Oh really?” Dean raised an eyebrow, my heart fluttered.

“Yeah I did a project about Classic American Muscle Cars.” I smiled I was fighting with jet lag. Going toe to toe was wearing me out.

“I mean I prefer the 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396, myself but I won’t hold it against you.”

“Is that all you won’t hold against me?” He was serious as he merged into traffic. I normally don’t like speeders but I believed he was a confident enough driver to pull it off.

“I will hold not letting me drive this baby against ya’!” My body was going limp and my words were slurring. And I don’t think I had ever heard laughter so beautiful, deep and rolling.

“Why did you save me?” I asked my head slumping as I tried to remain conscious.

“You have pretty eyes.” Then the jet lag won.

 

I woke up before I opened my eyes, there was a light, stale sent in the air like old books or boxes I felt warm and safe.

I opened my eyes to find Anna staring at my unconscious and possibly saliva covered face.

“Five more minutes mother!” I put the blanket over my head. Laughter followed by rib pocking caused me to question how I got into a bed and how she got out.

“Just to check you have drool all over your face,” Anna smirked before explaining, “Sammy and I were trapped under the seats! His body was all over mine! Oh god I’m getting a hot flush.” She took a second to fan her face. “We were tangled together he is huge Y/N like so tall and muscly I think I licked him at some point? I’m not sure…”

“Ok I get it!” I said attempting to clean my face with the sheet.

“Sorry, right,” regaining her composure. “My leg was trapped he tried pulling at it, it was no use so he just casually lifts an entire row of chairs up and I shuffle out. When we were up, he let me use him as a support. We, well I, tried hobbling…”

“Holy cow are you ok?” I was scared for her, and slightly jealous.

“Yeah, just got a cool as bruise, I’ll show you later.” she was clearly excited.

“Then suddenly Sam just stops. I’m like ‘W.T.H man.’ I looked at what he was gaping at it was like this twelve year old kid in front of him. The boy raises his hand and Sam goes flying!” She spread her arms.

“Like no shit actually flying?” Now I was excited.

“Went through the broken window on to the tarmac.” She seemed amazed herself.

I gasped, I couldn’t believe it. I was hooked onto this story.

“I know it gets better,” she paused for effect, “so this kid goes ‘where is Y/N’ and I’m all ‘hopefully far away by now’ and the kid screams at the top of his lungs in like the highest pitch imaginable, so my ear drums are about to burst when I’m grabbed from behind and then silence… I was poofed here by a magical, awkward wizard named Cas.”

“You were poofed here… by … a… wizard?” I sat up just to tilt my head to the side.

“Well, nah, he’s like an angle of the Lord or something about math supplies.”

“Well that makes everything better.” I leaned back against the headboard feeling the wood cold against my bear shoulders.

“Holy Shit!” I wrapped the blanket around myself.

“Don’t worry nobody saw them. They’re hidden.” She offered a reassuring smile. I swallowed my throat was dry but I relaxed again. She laughed. “Also you wouldn’t believe who Sam saved in the terminal!”

“Who?” I asked, no one we knew was in the country.

“Hinton!” Anna squealed “He was on his way to Paris but ended up in Kansas as well he flagged down Sam because he saw me and said he wanted in. Sam yielded _somehow._ ” Oh God.

“Oh and in unrelated news the storm has completely disappeared. Scientists are baffled saying it was a freak dust cyclone.” Ten points to Y/N.

“Y/N!” Hinton screamed before throwing his arms around me and bouncing on the bed. “I’m so happy to see you; Anna said she lost you in the terminal! I’m so happy to see you!” Hinton was a six foot one, totally amazing, totally gay, other best friend. We would have been sole mates if I had a penis.

“I didn’t know you were on your way to Paris.” I stammered, grateful when he released me.

Hinton laughed “I was going to Paris from LA but that bitch of a blonde flight attendant made us stop in Kansas Toto!” Hinton rolled his eyes at me. We must have been on the same fight without even realizing it.

“Shut up and give me a hug you bitch!” His black hair was ruffled and his brown eyes were bright. His dark red rimmed glasses reflected my shocked expression as he locked me in his vice like arms.

“You still haven’t explained my in bedness?” I looked up and leaning in the doorframe was Dean, his arms were crossed over his chest, muscles relaxed but still bulging, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt and a smirk on his face.

“We’re still in Kansas Toto.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Glad to see you’re alive.”

“We’re in the men of letters bunker.” An innocent yet somehow sexy voice growled… that voice?

Your heart stopped. You snuggle more deeply into the bed avoiding everyone’s gaze. No. No!

I must have startled everyone with my sudden lack of conversation. Did he really say Men of Letters?

“Sorry I’m still a bit jet lagged,” I lied, “I just need more zees.” I shamelessly flopped onto my side and closed my eyes.

 “Ok we can take a hint.” Dean sounded a little disappointed. “Go back to sleep we’ll look after you.”

“Yeah we’ve got you!” Anna and Hinton laughed.

“Jet lag takes _days_ to sleep off! I’ll look after ya’ll.” Hinton sounded like he skipped out of the room.

“I’ll look after you most!” Anna huffed. Stomping away.

 “NO! _I’m_ looking after her.” They yelled at each other in the hall.

“Oh my God! Can it will you?” Dean growled.

When everyone was gone I untangled myself from the soft and stale smelling sheets. When they said bunker it was legit. We are talking right after the Second World War; it even had 1950’s décor, a lamp that was left on, a bed side table and a set of draws that were placed at the foot of the bed. I didn’t have a mirror. It occurred to me I hadn’t seen my face in days, or showered. After doing a quick pit sniff I slid off the base of the bed. The dramatic squeaking of the bed didn’t do very much to help my body consciousness.

 I stood the rest of the blanket fell away to the floor. Although they had left the light on, that didn’t stop me from tripping over my luggage and clinging to the dresser for support, but it’s the thought that counts. I regained the little bit of dignity I had left and stripped. Ignoring all of my tiger stripes and scars I stuffed myself into my favourite pair of paint spotted and hole riddled jeans.

Before I put on my shirt I just looked at my arms. Long, gagged scars on the underside of both wrists, to the elbow. The rips were white, almost silver in this light, another painful reminder of my grandfathers’ previous profession. On the heel of my wrist was a symbol, forever branded…a circle with two triangular arrowheads pointing to the centre of a diamond.

I’ve got some secrets not even Anna knows.

 


	3. Wet Stepping Stones.

_December1 ST, 2000_

_Turning six was a big deal, especially for a little girl. Everything had to be pink with purple and blue too. Balloons and streamers were a must, puppies and kittens had to be mentioned in conversation at least twice or it was boring. It was a Friday so the decorations had to stay out an extra day for the party was tomorrow but it was all the children could talk about._

_“Grandad and Grrmah will be at home for me to say ‘Haddy Birfday!’ because I am this many!” showing what you believed to be six fingers to every teacher, before leaving class for the weekend._

_School was a block or two away, ‘two straights and a right’ singing through gapped teeth. Being a big girl was going to be hard but you could do it, if not today then Monday, for sure._

_It was a hot day. The first day of summer always was. Tar was melting on the road, poking it with sticks was always fun, watching the black molten gunk was interesting, no touching though, not today at least._

_There it was. 17 Fox Street Featherstone. 1970 arch deco home that was white with brown lines a cobble stone fence waist height and a rusty iron gate. Two Kowhai trees and one evergreen tree stood tall and strong in the garden, a little ring of mushrooms was on the grass. ‘I’ll dance in it later.’_

_Skipping up steps, happy, unafraid._

_The door was open._

_Sticky red juice was on the white carpet in the shape of foot prints. The feet were really big; hopping on them was hard but fun. Daddy and Grandmother were having a nap on the lounge floor in front of the fire as Granddad was poked the fire with a metal stick._

_Pretty red dots shot up everywhere like sprinkles._

_Granddaddy’s ear twitched slightly._

_“Hi Gramdad!”_

_“Hello sweetie,” he turned around holding the metal stick. It had a red light like a fairy wand. “Hold out your hand darling grandfather has a present for you.”_

_“Is it the wand?”_

_He laughed so loud it was scary. Mummy would be home soon. Granddad took a step closer. His eyes were bright blue._

_“Happy birthday.”_


	4. The Light of Your life, Angels and Vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is where it starts to build into the massive storm that is this particular work of fiction. I love Cas's cuteness and Crowley is just well... Delicious.  
> ENJOY!!!!

Chapter Four.

 I had to wash my face or I could go for a run… I had to wash my face. Throwing on the first shirt I found, I risked being braless and tiptoed into the hallway. The floor was concreted and cold, but I didn’t have any slippers.

Three steps out. This was a mistake. It was dark. I didn’t even realise there were no windows in my room. I’m stupid. Using what little light was shining from my room I got as far down the hall as I could before I gingerly turned a corner, by this stage had both my arms out in front of me, and I was blinder than a bat (no sonar). I must look ridiculous.

After bumping face first into two walls, what I assumed was a lamp (not anymore) and stubbing my pinkie toe, I fell down some steps and landed in a wide open room. The sent was fresher, les musty but still stale. There was a big square table that was glowing. I padded to it like a moth. The floor felt softer and smoother. I saw a map of the world… two thoughts: The first, stay there, it was the only source of light. Option B: get on my hands and knees and keep searching for the bathroom. Or stop and ask for directions.

I’m bad at making lists.

“If only God invented light.” I said to myself. I have sarcasm issues. I heard a noise. A dull thud, glass on wood? I froze. Dear in the headlights. I can’t breathe.

“D-Dean?” I managed to squeak.

“Don’t be afraid love,” An English accent? “Let me light up your life.” Fingers clicked and lights flooded on, I shrieked feeling my stomach jolt and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in the middle of a beautiful room at the foot of a library. There was a full length table polished to a shine with thick books and papers on it, gorgeous lamps were illuminated every so often and a stocky man leaning in one of the chairs, with his feet propped up on the table.

“Sorry love, I enjoy the dark.” His voice was smooth, did he? He eyed me up not even trying to hide it. “Won’t you join me?” He held out a hand gesturing to one of the many seats, suddenly seeming more interested. I slowly sat down taking in details like the door ways. Taking note of his empty glass, he was dressed in a very expensive looking charcoal coloured suit and crimson tie.

“Pretty neat.” My useless attempt at making conversation as I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

“Sure, if you’re a visitor. In my experience, it’s the locals you have to look out for.” He chuckled with a movie star grin white teeth, light brown eyes and a considerable amount of stubble. His brown hair was balding slightly but who likes details.

He changed position choosing to sit at the table his hands in front of him.

“What brings you here _kitten_?” He clicked his tongue, I watched his eyes carefully.

“Red is the new brown I see,” I gestured to my eyes; he followed my hand his grin broadening.

“My, my… What have we here?” I was interested to hear what he thought I was, I’m only human. His eyes lowered, his grin became a smirk.

“Nice shirt love.” he winked. The top I had grabbed was a white V-neck t-shit that had ‘Mama Mia’ written across the chest. My nipples could be seen. Embarrassed I crossed my arms over my chest ignoring their sudden peaking.

“Crowley! Get away from her!” I whipped my head around. Dean stormed into the room with a shotgun aimed at this… Crowley.

 “Relax squirrel, the lady and I were just _exchanging pleasantries_.” His eyes didn’t leave me, as he raised his hands, showing empty palms meaning no harm.

“Shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. How did you get in here?” Dean moved beside me, gun never wavering. I stood and walked just behind him, my eyes never leaving those red ones.

More footsteps sounded from behind.

“Dean?” I turned slightly it was Sam. He entered the room a shiny knife in his hands. “What the hell Crowley?” They really didn’t like this guy.

“Hello boys, care for a drink?” Dropping his hands a bottle of whisky and three more glasses appeared on the table.

“How? What? Why?” I stammered looking at the man now filling glasses with amber brown liquid. Oh sure I’m ok with a poofing angel but not magical alcohol.

“Make mine a double.” I quickly sat down again before my legs buckled, my mind reeling. Crowley chuckled and slid my glass across the table I caught it and downed it, it was a welcome burn.

“Craig?” I asked eyes tearing a little; I pushed my glass back to him.

“Oh I like this one.” He chuckled refilling my glass. “Savour it love.” A light warning.

“What do you want?” Dean was growing more impatient as he watched our exchange.

“A Demon child appeared today to collect your friend here,” he gestured to me with his own drink; “I want to know why?” I pointed to the bottle Crowley sat down and passed it to me amused beyond belief. I’m not gonna lie I was enjoying the attention and the alcohol.

I heard Dean lower his gun; sighing, he grumpily pulled a chair out and sat to my left. Sam did the same on my right only he sat on his chair backwards putting his knife on the table; it had a wooden handle and weird squiggles on it. Dean lent in close as he reached for his drink, I could feel his heat. Sam stayed still eyes locked on Crowley, just in case.

Remembering Crowley’s initial statement I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my empty glass.

Crowley snapped his fingers again calling for my attention. I ignored him. I was hyper aware of Deans body, _so close._

He snapped his fingers again; I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from the glass and scowled at him.

“Why is Y/N so special?” Dean’s eyes scanned my face for a reaction. Crowley looked between Dean and I. I can read people sometime, and I’m pretty sure Crowley was deception at its finest, or at least, he plotted a little.

I waited patiently not saying a word.

“This little duckling you have in your possession knows I’m a Demon without even knowing I’m a Demon. I mean yes, I’m famous,” he leaned back in his chair, “but not _that_ famous.” He raised an eyebrow and took a drink.

“Is this true?” Sam asked.

“I can see his red eyes. What the fuck do you mean a Demon? Like a horns, red tail and nose piercing, pawn from hell?”

“Oh no, I’m not your average garden gnome I’m the…”

“We get it! You’re the King of Hell.” Dean growled taking another drink.

Crowley clicked his tongue in annoyance. I was wide eyed and freaking out I looked at the bottle.

“I wouldn’t poison you darling, too tacky, I’m a stabbing kind of King.” _Well…_ I’m fucked.

“Ok.” I said slamming my palms on the table. “I’m going to go, you guys can have your little discussion without me and… I’m on holiday.” I stood to go, a strong hand gripped my wrist I met Deans eyes they were set hard. I sat down again feeling stupid. He let go.

“I just see red eyes.” I mumbled looking into my lap.

“On the plane you said someone had black eyes and smoky hair?” Sam spoke gently but I knew he wanted answers.

“Yeah, there was also a freak dust cyclone that covered quarter of the U.S. What’s your point?” Sass mastah activate.

“Look Y/N, we’re not trying to fight you, we just want answers.” Dean’s words were honest. I put my hands on my lap and concentrated on my scars.

“That mark looks oddly familiar.” Shit stirrer, Crowley was a stirrer I’ve decided. I flicked him my middle finger.

“Classy.” He smiled.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Why do you have the men of letters mark on your wrist?” I cringed at the name. Sam leaned in to have a closer look. Dean took my hand to study it closely. I snatched it back and crossed my arms. I glared at the “King of Hell”.

“You mind not initiating conversation that winds up in people touching me?” I spat at the Demon. Sam and Dean looked taken a back, they leaned away not making eye contact. Sam reached for his drink.

“Oh love I can touch you in more places than that.” He smiled suggestively, swirling his beverage.

I put my hands over my ears.

“I can’t believe this!” I shook my head. “The first guy to chat me up in _years_ is the King of Hell.” I was stunned. I closed my eyes. I need another drink.

“Is that really the only thing that’s freaking you out right now?” Dean was stunned.

“Leave her alone big boy, my interest can be _overwhelming._ ” I opened my eyes and I laughed. Hysterically. My body shook, I had to hold myself to stop from falling to the floor, my eyes were closed my mouth was open, I was _dying_. I opened my eyes Crowley look offended but I couldn’t breathe.

 “Cut the act love!” Crowley snapped slamming his fists on the table raising himself out of his chair. I stopped laughing. “What are you?” his face was red his eyes budged. My stomach dropped. I upset the King of Hell. Shit.

“She is a creature of Heaven, not seen or heard of for thousands of years, thought to be extinct. Sorry I arrived late I had to check on some things.” Another tall, gruff, yet smoothly voiced man broke the tension. We all stared at him. He was wearing a Neck tie, dress shit trench coat… sapphire eyes, light shadowing of facial hair… he put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder and forced him back into his seat. He shook off the tall strangers hand angrily.

“Leg dude?” He made eye contact and tilted his head to the side. Shivers came in waves through me; I squeezed my arms over my chest.

“Castiel Is my preferred name although ‘Cas’ appears to be more convenient.” He didn’t break eye contact.

“A creature? What kind of creature?” Sam chimed in. I broke the contact to down another drink. Maybe if I pass out-

“I’ll sober you up again.” Castiel informed me. Ooh snap.

“And now mind reading. Just add that to my list of freaky shit that’s happened today.”

All eyes were on Castiel as we waited for him to continue. He scrunched his brow confused.

“Surely your Grandfather…”

“Died a peaceful and quite death, _of old age_!” I shut him down. I couldn’t, not him, anything but _that._

“Did he strike a nerve love?” Crowley laughed! That asshole laughed! My head began to spin, Sam and Dean were too close, my chest was tight and the lights too bright. I need to get out or run or, or _something_.

“I’m going to be sick.” I said plainly. “Excuse me.” I stood. My chair fell over on the floor.

“Whoa wait. We aren’t done.” Dean made to stand.

I bolted across the room up onto the metal stairs, they cut into my feet but I didn’t care, I slammed into the door opening it with a crack. The night air bit me, cold and fierce. It was dark. I closed my eyes and just ran. Gravel hurt but I had to go. In my panic I blindly hit a wall; pain shot through me, tears and snot were streaming down my face. Every breath hurt yet I was panting. Strong hands grabbed my arms.

“Calm down Y/N, it’s alright.” I had hit Castiel. I looked at him, my breathing hard but evening out. I broke down. Sobs shook me painfully. Cas pressed me to him as my legs gave out. My body hurt my, heart ached. I was confused disorientated and _so_ fucking hungry! I clung onto the Angel for dear life.

I stood there in Cas’s arms for the longest time. After my nose had cleared I kept inhaling his clean, minty sent, it was like laughing gas but just for me.

“It’s all real. It’s all real. It’s all real.” I said it to myself over and over again, not believing a word of it.

“It was a vampire not a suicide.” Cas pulled me away and studied me. I was pale and shaking, probably dirty and really hungry. He saw my arms. His brow creased and lips parted in a frown as he studied my scars tracing along every line with gentle fingertips. Heat remained where his fingers brushed.

He caught my eye.

“You have to eat.” Before I nodded, wings fluttered loudly, we were standing outside Denny’s family restraint.

 

Five minutes later we had food on the way.

Apparently it was 3AM. Cas was sitting across from me in a booth near the back, beside a wall with a photo of the establishment so many years ago in black and white. The tiles were cold, my feet hurt I was getting dodgy looks from staff every now and again but food was coming my way and I’ll be damned if that’s going to ruin my new mood.

I took another sip of soda the bubbles tickling my nose, I giggled.

“…So pixies and Leprechauns?” I continued.

“I have not seen any personally but yes, they exist.” His eyes shone as I laughed.

“I knew it.” I whispered. I looked at him a winning smile on my face.

“Yes, you are highly intelligent; the gold is not worth it or so I hear.” He was teasing. His shoulders shook as he shuffled closer to me in his seat.

I was having a conversation with an Angel! I couldn’t believe I was even thinking this sentence! I mean sure I’ve prayed at times but sitting down, drinking soda with the Angel of Thursday was never in the ‘things I have planned’ category.

Cas smiled brightly as the waitress names ‘Sarah’ brought over my meal. She had a nice face, something about her eyes shone, I couldn’t quite place the colour and her uniform didn’t suit her at all. She sat the plates down before speaking.

“Ok Hun, so we have one short stack with a side of bacon, with extra maple syrup and ice-cream on the side. Two slices of French toast, not made from actual French people,” you can never be too careful, “extra ketchup on the side and a hot chocolate with four marshmallows, two pink and two white. Would you like an ambulance on standby, glutton?”

“Pardon?” I asked

“Sugar love, for your hot chocolate?”

“Nooooo thank _you_ , I think I’ll be in a coma before I get there. Did you want a new face?” I rubbed my hands together in anticipation for the meal I was about to inhale.

“Sorry what was that?” She looked almost offended.

“Sugar please, for my hot chocolate.” She left after narrowing her eyes.

“I like her hair.” I gestured with my napkin wrapped knife and fork.

“You were very clever in how you spoke to her.” Cass half smiled again, leaning forward, I narrowed my eyes chewing some bacon slowly.

“What?” He asked looking puzzled, so cute with his brow pulled together and head to the side?

“Why are you complementing me every chance you get.” I swallowed before ripping into more bacon.

“Dean says the way to a women’s heart is to make her smile.” He stated, then stopped like he said something terrible.

My heart skipped.

“You want to get into my heart.” I almost choked, what do I do?

“Uh, well… um… yes? I suppose I do.” He was nervous sitting straighter and not meeting my gaze.

“Cool.” I calmed my thoughts. At least the _second_ guy to hit on me in years was an Angel. I am a bit amused, he was funny and _experienced_ with the world, if that’s the right word for it. His eyes looked a little happier.

“So,” I began, now starting on my ice-cream, “What am I exactly?”

He took a deep breath choosing his next words carefully.

“Long ago when Lucifer broke into the garden and destroyed… everything. My father closed the Gates of Heaven until he could compose himself enough to handle the situation appropriately. During this time he created two _beings_ that could open the gates of heaven without his command, as a back-up plan I of sorts. These beings have all the abilities of Angles without being Angles, with some added gifts thrown in. They were born as humans. God designed them to remain in their dormant state until the gate would shut again.” He stopped. Staring at me intently.

“Go on…” I chewed my French toast, looking at his dark blue tie.

“However,” there it is, “these creatures, as they were born human, die as humans do.”

That isn’t so bad. I swallowed and devoured another piece of bacon.

“If the two bests are found and killed before the gates are opened then the line stops and the gates are closed for all eternity.”

“Huh.” I swallowed, “So the gates of Heaven are closed?”

“Yes.” he nodded

“How did they close…Oh my God? That explains why I can’t see you! Because you are detached from Heaven you’re not at full power meaning, I can’t see your grace stuff.” I changed my train of thought when I got the feeling he didn’t want to talk about it.

“That isn’t entirely true, I can get into Heaven.” He stated shifting in his seat.

“So the gates _aren’t_ shut?” He looked at the ceiling.

“No, there is just another way into Heaven.” I looked at his face trying to get a read on his expression.

“Can peoples’ souls get into Heaven?” I ate a scoop of ice-cream ignoring the taste. Gawk _Vanilla_.

“No.” He made eye contact once again looking defeated. He sighed.

And we’re back to square one.

“How do I become this creature?” Another scoop and I frowned, I really don’t like vanilla.

“I believe through a set of tasks.” His eyes followed my spoon.

“Ok cool. What are they?” I put the empty spoon in my mouth and I saw him lick his lips.

“No idea.” His gaze held mine again as if to apologize.

Well shit.

“Why do you continue to eat a food you don’t like?” He cringed slightly at his question.

I didn’t answer. I took a few seconds to munch on the last of my meal, avoiding the last of the ice-cream.

“Can angles eat?”

“Angles,” he corrected, “we can taste molecules; I am one of the few Angels who have tasted food.”

“Did you enjoy it?” I used my finger to stir the little pot of maple syrup I was given, actually it was probably maple flavoured syrup but tasty none the less.

When he didn’t answer I addressed the elephant in the room, and I didn’t mean the bitchy waitress.

“How can you read my thoughts?” I will think of something disgusting if you don’t answer.

“I’m not sure.” He quickly replied. “I normally can see into human minds but I normally get feelings or intentions, but with you I get words, pictures even _sensations_.”

“That explains the ice-cream question.” He smiled at that. I like that smile. He was just so… _sexy._ I put my hand over my mouth.

“I’m glad you find this vessel aesthetically pleasing.” I laughed nervously. This is going to get awkward… _don’t think sexy thoughts, don’t think sexy thoughts!_

“Do you have to force yourself to do it, or do you just do it?” I looked at the ceiling.

“What counts as a ‘sexy thought’?” His head tilt was too much for me.

“Right, time to go.” I began to leave when I put my foot on the tiles pain shot up my leg.

“Owie! My feet hurt.” I sulked.

“Y/N.” He placed two fingers lightly on my forehead, my eyes meet his. I swooned.

“Yeah?” I blushed with a small smile. Warmth flooded through me. It felt like I was lying under the sun working on a tan I knew would never happen. When he removed his fingers I gasped. I looked at my palms the scratches from earlier were gone and…my … scars.

“Sorry, I appear to have gotten carried away.” He was sympathetic.

“It’s ok let’s go home.” I bit back tears as I trotted to the door. The tiles no longer hurt. When I opened the door the beauty of a new day greeted me. It was going to be a bad one.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Cas was concerned he placed a gently hand on my back.

I took a deep breath letting my lungs fill with the morning air. I wiped my eyes before I turned and smiled then nodded. Not even an Angel could remove the brand.

 


	5. Trusting Comes Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will all hate me... Good.

Chapter five.

_January, 2006._

_Six years since a demon had brutally taken the lives of my Father and Grandmother. Grandfather was still missing._

_It was the summer holidays in your new town_ Blenheim. _Mum had been moving from town to town all over the North Island, but New Zealand is small, her work skills vary from making coffee, decapitation, cleaning cars,_ surviving _was the only thing she had her mind set on._

_“I can’t understand why I can’t have_ any _friends my_ own age.” _We’ve had this conversation before. Always the same answer, ‘because you have me’ or ‘we move all the time It’s just becomes a pain.’ at the moment we were unpacking boxes into another empty house, when I say boxes I mean half a car load of mainly sheets, clothes, food and one very important package. A parcel wrapped in brown paper and twine, mum opened it last night. I have no clue what it is._

_“Because you will die.” I dropped the towel I was holding. This was new. Mum went out to the car. I don’t focus on memorising the interiors of houses anymore but this one stuck. The light blue wall paper, the charcoal plush carpeting, the lemon scented air fresheners and I was only in the hallway. The car door slammed and the engine roared into life._

_I sprinted to entrance way just to be sprayed by grave as my mums tail lights blurred out of the drive way. After the dust settled I was alone._

_Mum never just upped and left._

_I saw something on the ground, beside the tire tracks. I walked over and picked up a dust covered brown leather book. It had a blank hard cover; the spine was black with a silver symbol on it._

_I gasped._

_It was the same as my wrist. I tried to open it, there was no lock but it wouldn’t budge the pages were glued shut._

_“You can’t open it.” A voice sounded from behind. I squeaked turning in shock I dropped the book which fluttered open on the ground._

_“Who are you?” My voice was shaky but I held it strong. A short man maybe in his late forties with light brown, greying curly hair and dark grey stubble was standing in the entrance to my now vacant home. Wearing a light blue polo shirt, brown knitted sweater jacket, this stranger oddly resembled_ Curtis Armstrong.

_“I’m going to be looking after your story for a moment little girl.” His smile was wide with white teeth and light blue eyes were shining. He_ clearly _had no idea to communicate with strangers._

_“Don’t belittle me punk, now answer my question.” Mums words swirled in my head, ‘Be over confident, sus out the situation first then choose to flee or fight.’_

_I puffed out my chest and broadened my shoulders. ‘Don’t show weakness.’_

_The stranger was taken aback, he frowned, thinking for a moment then chuckled his smile returning._

_“Ok, ok truce.” He held up open palms, “my name is Metatron…”_

_“That’s a load of crap…” I scoffed_

_“I assure you it isn’t.” He was serious; I choose to believe him… this time. His eyes sparkled before he spoke again._

_“Yes I am also_ that _Metatron.” He looked around and took a seat on the step leading into the house, he beckoned me to come closer, and I shook my head and stayed where I was. He rolled his eyes_

_“Honestly I won’t bite.” I walked closer, slowly. I sat down five feet in front of him. I left the book where it was. The gravel hurt when I sat down but my eyes didn’t waver from him._

_“What do you want with ‘my story’?” I had no idea what he was talking about but mum would be back soon and…_

_“She isn’t coming back.” He almost looked sad._

_“You don’t know that!” I snapped. He looked at me, studying. My anger showed I made my eyes steel._

_“You’re right,” he said “I don’t know that, but what I_ do _know is that your story,” He pointed to me, “is_ very _interesting.” He paused and turned the book in his hands. I looked behind me, it wasn’t there! But how could he…_

_“I told you. I’m_ that _Metatron.” He licked his finger and turned the first page._

_“Cool.” I couldn’t help myself. There was silence for a minute._

_“What does it say?” I shuffled closer gravel crunching as I stood taking delicately placed steps, flinching, it was worse than Lego._

_“Make me a cup of tea and we’ll discuss it huh?” he stood shutting the book with a snap. I invited him inside._

_There was no furniture in the house apart from two old cushions, I didn’t worry about that but I still asked him to excuse the mess. I walked through the empty dining room to the only room that was completely unpacked, the kitchen. I turned and set to making the tea. ‘At least the kitchen is fully stocked.’ I retrieved milk from the fridge and asked._

_“Do you have milk and sugAAARRRHHH?” My mouth hit the floor. There were now two, three seated brown leather couches, a roaring fire, in a fire place that wasn’t there, three book shelves filled with neatly stacked books, and a low black glass coffee table that held Metatron’s feet. He was relaxing with his reading glasses on, reading the leather book, on one of the new couches._

_“Really?” I asked I was a little annoyed but grateful and slightly amazed._

_“Yes, I figured we will be spending a bit of time together and I’ve always wanted to do some interior decorating… Two sugars and milk please.” I made the tea to his liking._

_“Ok so long as you don’t go putting chandeliers all over the place.” I brought the tea out and placed it on the side table, bedside his seat._

_“Thank you.” He replied taking a sip._

_“So?” I began taking a seat next to him, “What does it say?”_

_“What do you know about monsters?” He put the book on his lap, holding his mug in both hands he looked at me through glasses._

_“I know they exist.” I said nervously looking at the coffee table, it matched the carpet._

_“Ok, at least we have a start.” He put the mug to his lips and slurped loudly, I giggled. He raised an eyebrow, smiling I said._

_“We are talking about monsters in a house that has just been furnished with an Angel… does none of this seem funny to you?”_

_“Not really, I’ve only been an Angel all my life you see.” He was smiling though. Then he stopped and cleared his throat._

_“You are a monster, not a bad one but a hidden one.” He watched me, when I nodded he continued. “You need to realise that you are a part of a bigger plan, I don’t know what it is yet,” and he shrugged, “but you and I will figure it out.” He smiled at me. I was still confused but whatever._

_“So, I’m this monster? I don’t feel like a monster?” I looked at my hands the folded them in my lap._

_“Not yet.” He sighed. “Do you know what the seven deadly sins are?” He asked._

_“Do I know that you are the Scribe of God?” I asked. Although we travelled a lot mum was known as a ‘Hunter’ that and Sunday school gave me enough information about the_ other _world._

_“Ah, I see, well when you avoid the temptations of those, you will need to restore an Angels’ wings…”_

_“How the hell do I do that?” I crossed my eyes this was weird._

_“Something about soul energy or a Singer, anyway, after that you’ll need to perform the ultimate thing.” He stopped at that, taking another sip with both hands._

_“What and_ then _I grow fangs and kick butt.” I assumed monsters have fangs._

_“…Something along those lines.” He snuck another sip of tea before he opened the book to a page with a picture on it._

_“You see this symbol?” He tapped the page._

_“Yeah it is kind of branded on my wrist.” I looked at him like he was an idiot._

_“There is an organization of people across the globe that specializes in studding and stopping monsters and the_ supernatural.  _Not exactly like your mother, nerdier and only guys.” He paused, thinking, “Your Grandfather was a part of this organisation.”_

_I cringed at the memory, shaking my head I blocked it out._

_“What was the group of men called?” I asked, I needed a name._

_“The Men of Letters, You’ll come to despise that name.”_

_I think I already did._

_“Right we better get you dinner and send you off to bed” He put the book on the table._

_“But I don’t have a bed?” He gave me a ‘Are you sure?’ look then clicked his fingers. Excitedly I ran off to my room laughing, knowing deep down mum wouldn’t come back._

 


	6. HEllo Dean, MEow Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing to myself as I wrote this. Crowley is shaping up to be one of my favourite charters... heh heh heh  
> Enjoy XD

Chapter six.

Cas asked if I was ok before we opened the cracked door of the bunker. I asked if I had fucked the door up, we laughed. We made our way through the door and into the bunker. The metal steps chimed.

“Cas?” I stopped walking to look up at the trench coated Angel.

“Yes Y/N?” He was only a step above me but his eyes found mine.

 “I need a shower.” Cas looked at me knowingly and pointed to a door to the side of the main hall.

When I stepped out, hair dripping and body relaxed, there was a set of clean clothes waiting for me. After towelling off I put on a long sleeved royal blue, scooped neck top, and black skinny jeans, with fluffy pink socks, everything felt a little snug. I had left the bra off again, I’m pretty sure they are beyond caring. I looked in the mirror, my face was normal, I’m no supermodel but I normally look nice.

I froze.

I thought something felt a little off about my clothes. My body had _changed_. I was leaner; all of my excess puffiness was gone! My hips were wider and waist smaller and my breasts… Were evenly sized… and _bigger_ … My face was still the same but my skin was lighter and oh my God my boobs! I looked down and grabbed them they felt like boobs; I pinched them, (Ow) they had nerves. My top showed too much cleavage! Holy crap I looked good before but shit I didn’t need to change. I needed to sit down.

 I looked in the mirror again and leaned on the sink; I quickly grabbed a towel and whipped the mirror clearing it like it was nobody’s business. Yup, my body had changed.

My tiger stripes? I lifted my shirt exposing my hips. Not a stretch mark to be seen…

I heard a flutter; there was another face in the mirror. I screamed.

“Sorry, I felt your distress.” Cas awkwardly looked away. I clutched my chest breathing hard.

“Holy shit… Jesus Christ…my boobs!” I stammered. I looked to Cas not knowing what else to do.

“What do your mammary glands…” his eyes narrowed and then widened in an unspoken realization. “It appears the trials will start soon.” He frowned and grabbed my hand, leading me from the bathroom into the main hall, everyone was eating cereal in silence, and I was guided to a chair, Hinton choked on his milk.

“Dyam gurl,” he snapped his fingers, as I took my seat, between him and Anna across from Dean and Sam. “If I was straight I would be all up in yo’ business. Um hum.”

“Holy shit Y/N what the fuck happened?” Anna looked really concerned. I looked down at my chest.

“Boobs.” Was all I could muster up. Someone choked on their cereal. I was avoiding Sam and Dean’s eyes at all costs.

The lights were florescent bulbs; there was a door to the kitchen a few steps beside the room we were in. The floors were hard polished wood witch matched the table slightly. There were some starry symbols on the floor of the rooms.

Interesting stuff.

Castiel cleared his throat, and we all turned to him. I sat up straighter, someone else choked on their cereal, I crossed my arms over my chest. Cas was standing tall, pretty much shining with confidence.

“As you know, when Y/N was in the shower, I explained the current situation.” He paused to make sure all our eyes were on him before he continued. “After confirming with some… sources, it appears that when I healed her, I reset her body causing the transformation you see now.” I blushed and sunk in my seat. “The trials will soon begin to reopen the Gates of Heaven.”

“All right! Way to go Cas!” Dean’s deep voice boomed around the room, Cas nodded.

“Does anyone know what the trials are?” He looked to us again.

“You mean to say, you don’t know?” Sam asked looking amazed, Cas nodded. “Well that’s just great.” Sam leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the table jaw tight.

“We’ll figure it out.” Anna piped up and smiled at Sam. She then blushed and was silent.

“Well what do we know about this uh… _thing_?” I scoffed at Dean and rolled my eyes.

“ _Aperientur portæ bestia_ , also known as the Gate Opening Beast has very little lore,” Cas said. We all groaned.  “Apart from _one_ book.” He finished. I figured he wanted us to ask the obvious question.  

"You don’t know where it is _do_ you?”  Dean was unamused. He stood pushing his chair back loudly.  “Look this is great and everything, totally fantastic, rocking bod’ by the way.” He winked at me, bowl in hand as he moved to the kitchen. “But Sammy and I have _real_ hunting to do. We will help with the fighting and we’ll pat you on the back and send you on your way but…” he trailed off, pausing at the door. “I’ve had enough; this is too complicated for me. I’m out.” He disappeared from view.  

I stood up angrily, pushing my chair back I stomped into the kitchen. He was just placing his bowl in the sink, he turned around green eyes wide, and before he could get a word out I burst.

 “Really? That’s it? You’re ‘done?’” I mocked his voice. “I am scared Dean, really seared! My, _our,_ _entire_ life has changed in two days,” I was beginning to tear up, “I need help and you just turn around and brush me off like a fucking insect, I know this isn’t about you, it’s always about someone else and the one time you think you are done with the heaven crap it rocks straight up to you and leaves a hot one right on your shoe. I get you don’t want to help me, I really do but Cas needs you!” He looked up at Cas’s name. “Who knows? Maybe if I can open the gate maybe it will reverse the spell and he’ll get his home back.” I paused, I didn’t really know what I was saying but it sounded right. “He is _dying_ Dean. That’s why I can’t see his Angel form, He’s dying.”  I had to start choking back sobs; I have been crying so much lately.  When there was only silence I looked at the door. “We’ll leave.” I said finally, “We can figure this out in Ireland I’m sure of it.” I turned to go.

 Dean grabbed my wrist.

I was spun around and pushed back first into a wall as emerald eyes met mine, desperate emotion pooling through. When hot lips enveloped my own, I freaked, then groaned at the contact. Allowing him in, his hot tongue excited mine driving out my passions. I pushed into the kiss wanting more. He placed a callused hand delicately on my cheek and one at the small of my back, pushing us together, deepening the kiss. Sparks ignited between us.  When he pulled away, we were panting. Our breathing laboured. I’m glad he was holding me up I couldn’t feel below my knees. I whimpered, I didn’t quite know what to do. His eyes gazed into mine, deep and wondering. They brightened and he chucked deeply guiding me away from the wall, making sure I was standing steady.

 “I’ve wanted to do that since you called me Agent Sexy.” He rasped, almost breathless, every tone of his voice rocked me.

I giggled. 

“As I recall _you_ were gorgeous and Sam was sexy.” I teased. He pushed me back onto the wall rougher this time. “Don’t tease me.” He whispered into my lips. I whimpered again, his smile broadened. 

“Ew! CAS-ti-EL! Cas has a boner!” Hinton yelled from the other room.

Oh My God!

“Think of dead babies, dead cats, lizard porn.” I said to myself. 

“What?” Asked Dean but my eyes were shut in concentration. 

“It’s ok, it’s gone now.” Anna called meekly. 

Dean looked away from me as Castiel joined us in the kitchen.

“Please refrain from doing that again Y/N.” He was annoyed and his face was flushed.

“Ok… I’ll help.” Dean said. I looked up at him grinning; I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I chimed quickly. I released him and skipped away to the sound of amazed laughter.

I was buzzing. I had had an unexpected make out session with a _human_ … I shouldn’t have said human, but the way my life has twisted lately… I laughed out loud as I bounced onto Hinton’s lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat up, bouncing lightly.

“Why are you so happy?” He raised an eyebrow under his red frames.

“We are gonna save the world... Well Heaven but you know no difference.” I half lied. “I take it Cas told you some juicy info?” I looked across the table at Sam who had his laptop out and was typing furiously.

Anna answered.

“He told us that there was an international study group called the Men of Letters…” She looked down guilty.

My buzz left me, my hands dropped from Hinton’s neck. Anna was avoiding my eye.

The typing stopped. Sam looked up and half smiled at Anna.

Y/N Mood Swing Professional.

“You should tell her.” He said gently. ‘Since when have they had a conversation?’ Anna stammered slightly before blushing and risking a side glance at me.

“Tell me what?” I tried not to narrow my eyes, it was hard, but I did try.

“Y/N, do you promise not to freak out?” She said slowly.

“No.” I stated. I was getting scared.

“Fair enough.” She cleared her throat.

 I struggled off of Hinton’s lap. After landing on the ground butt first, I stood and asked her to stand as well. She took a deep shaking breath and looked at Sam for support; he was tapping away but glanced up, with a blush she started.

“I am a hunter.” She cringed backwards like I was going to hit her. I waited, I gently reached out for her hand, she continued.

“I was asked to look after you. I was already living on my own so when I was assigned to you, it was fine. Blenheim sucked though. I didn’t expect us to become best friends I couldn’t have asked for a better turn out though. It fitted perfectly in place with my duties, epically when I was your only one…”

“Hey what am I a potato?” Hinton snapped.

“A fabulous potato, honey.”  I answered, I didn’t look away from Anna’s face.

Anna rolled her eyes. “After a while I realised that the job didn’t matter…” she stopped and swallowed. “You found out…” her voice croaked, “and tried to kill yourself!”

I stopped, is that what happened?

“So when you woke up, I told the organization you were dead. I swore I would keep this life away from you, keep you safe. Until _someone_ ,” She was shaking in anger, “completely blew years’ worth of work out the window and endangered you! This shit isn’t a joke; you shouldn’t be in this at all. We should be in Ireland!” She was exhausted and shaking and angry and scared. So the ‘someone’ must be Sam and Dean?

I tossed everything she just said to the side; I’ll forgive her for that, but the book.

 “What does this have to do with the book?” I asked.  She looked up at me,

 “The Men of Letters gifted the book to your mother after your Grandfather was killed. After your accident they thought you were dead, the line broken, so they let me have it.” What?

“Are you fucking shitting me?” I would need to kiss Dean a thousand times just to feel something, _anything_ at this point.

“You _knew…_ you work for _them!”_ I wanted to throw something I wanted to scream, to cry, to react but I couldn’t. I just stood. My world, my mind, I was normal two days ago! _I had a best friend two days ago_.

“I still don’t understand, what happened to make you forget? Anna mentioned about someone giving you special training about this… change that would happen, what stopped all of that?” Sam half shut his laptop to join the conversation.

“He has a point, I know you changed after the accident but you haven’t said anything about it… _ever._ ” Hinton turned in his seat so he could get better glimpse of Anna and I. I had dropped her hand at some stage.

“I was hospitalized after I had been found unconscious in my home.” I was saying this like it as fact. “There were vertical slits on my wrists; they thought I had tried to commit suicide. When I said that I couldn’t remember anything, my birthday, my name even the last meal I had, they put it down to post traumatic stress disorder causing temporary amnesia.” I shrugged. “After a couple of days of clinical observation and I still didn’t remember anything, they put my face in the paper Anna and my boyfriend at the time, found me and brought me home. At least that’s what I was told.”

“Was finding out my secret that hard on you?” Anna was crying and looking broken.

“I took it ok now didn’t I? I don’t see how that could have been a contributing factor to my memory loss.” I shot her a reassuring smile, before I turned around. Dean was leaning in the door way to the kitchen and Cas had taken a seat at the table at some stage.

“The one thing that interests me most though.” I pointed at the Angel. “Is how Cas knew about me before he could talk to Anna?”

“What about Anna?” Challenged Dean, “last time I checked Men of Letters stood for _Men_ of letters.”

“Why are we even here?” Anna bit back. “You pick up random chicks often?” Dean just winked at that, I blushed furiously.

“Y/N didn’t seem to mind.” Embarrassed I flicked Dean the finger causing him to laugh.

“It won’t happen again if you keep that up!” I was upset, but Goddangit I wouldn’t let him see that, “this is so war.”

“When did Sam start boning Anna?” Hinton stood, “making eye babies is a dead giveaway. I mean _bless._ ”  Sam stood up looking frantic.

“What? No, no we aren’t…” he stammered.

“If Cas healed her at the diner how did she break the door.” Dean asked.

“Hello boys and girls!” Crowley boomed from the stairs breaking up the arguments. “It appears I forgot something.” He disappeared.

“What the hell- Y/N!” Dean yelled lunging forward.

An arm wrapped around my waist from behind. Red eyes shone wickedly at me. My stomach lunched uncomfortably.

The air was muggy and hot, gasping I fell to the ground. There were stone archers on either side of this dark room; the main source of light was from a poorly cleaned window at the back of the room, at the foot of the window were raised steps was a black chair, detailed with beautiful carvings almost like a _throne?_

“Welcome to Hell, love.” Crowley’s words echoed as flaming torches ignited along the walls and pillars causing me to shudder regardless of the heat. Slowly I stood, not wanting to make my bedwetting fright obvious. The King made his way over to the beautiful seat and sat, with one head in his hand and the other on the armrest.

“Won’t you join me ducky?” He clicked his fingers and there was an equally extravert seat beside him, it was slightly smaller.

“No.” I said, I started investigating the low glowing lanterns and the bricks of the walls.

“The screams really match the décor.” I commented choking back bile. I put my hand on an arch to steady myself. Even the bricks were hot and wet.

The King of Hell chuckled lightly. I risked a look at him; he was watching me, slightly amused, drink now in hand.

I give up.

Sighing, I hung my head. I made my way over to the steps, my pink socks contrasting to the dirty floor. I stopped at the bottom and looked up with puppy eyes, I even pouted. His brown eyes met mine. Smirking, he took a drink.

“Is this where I suck your dick?” I asked. He choked on his drink spilling it down his chin and on his lap.

“Talking like that will get you into trouble _kitten._ ” He teased while cleaning himself up, “when did the new breasts arrive?”

I scoffed and plonked myself in my throne, mumbling about how _now_ I was seen as attractive.

“Oh love,” his eyes softened ever so slightly, “think of it this way, with a great body comes greater responsibility and I would love to _handle_ that responsibility.”  I laughed at that.

“Are you always so smooth?” I enquired raising an eyebrow.

“Naturally.” He purred, winking. He tapped his drink on his armrest impatient about something. After the twelfth tap I needed a distraction.

“You know I was expecting something a little more…” I gestured to the room.

“Romantic?” He stated almost lost in thought.

“Less dirty.” I frowned a little, as I took in how naff the place really was.

“Well I can assure you the throne room upstairs is a lot more tasteful. Now,” he turned to get a better look at me. “We have a business meeting to attend.”

“Who? Me? I don’t do business meetings.” I stood brushing off imaginary dirt and wrinkles.

“Well today is your lucky day. Just relax and watch how Hell is run.” Straightening he showed a small smile before downing the last of his drink only to refill it.

“I’m not dressed to be intimidating!” I panicked. Unseen doors at the end of the corridor burst open; I flung myself over the Kings lap. I draped myself around him like I had been there for hours, knees lazily hanging over the armrest, butt on his lap and my neck hanging down on the opposite armrest, I looked like a very expensive blanket. Chuckling Crowley rested his glass in my cleavage. The cold was welcome but made everything stand on end, _everything_.

Two suited gentlemen walked in dragging a third between them. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Nacho Everyday Situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trials start.

It was maybe the fifth or sixth group Crowley had seen (I don’t know, it’s hard to count with all the screaming and all the ‘who has a bigger dick’ contests), so I decided to zone out for a little while. Crowley had effortlessly moved me to my own throne about, I don’t know, ten minutes ago. So now I was just lightly swaying my limbs reclining sideways.

I went over what Anna had said about being ‘Assigned’ to me, to ‘Watch me’. As far as I had been told, we met at school in Social Biology Class and had instantly clicked. That’s what I was told.

 I don’t think I had attempted suicide, I had never thought that and I don’t know why when Castiel was holding me I linked my new _condition_ to being some sort of proof that I didn’t attempt to take my life.

My thoughts were always scattered and long winded which is why I liked confusion so much… It cleared that. However… it was making things really hard right now.

Castiel… could he read me down here? ‘ _Castiel’…_ I didn’t get an answer.

I _like_ Dean and kissing him was amazing but Cas was cut from something else… I hope I’m not attracted to him simply because of the mind thing, I mean there was _heat_ when I was with him and he did feed me at my worst, I don’t see why I couldn’t like him.

Oh, someone’s head just exploded.

I looked at the King of Hell, upside-down, shrugging he clicked his fingers and all the mess was gone. I remember that advertisement with the old Asian dude what was it… oh yeah “Spray and walk away.” More like _click_ and _exploded brains are gone_.

“Are you having fun love?” Crowley looked to me, well, at my cleavage.

“I’ve honestly never been more bored.” He frowned, brow creasing, “that isn’t entirely true… I’m sure I’ve been more bored, I just can’t remember.” I shrugged and readjusted my position, sitting in the chair the way you were meant to.

“New body, new attitude, I think I like the whisky sculling, blushing, modest female better.”

“Oh poor King of Hell not liking the sarcastic bitch he kidnapped.” I pouted not letting him see how hurt I was.

“Oh, I like her just fine I just don’t think _you_ like her.” He tipped his head towards me, He had a point.

“Why am I here anyway?” I snapped. _Growing tired_ of all the flirting and exploding heads was an understatement.

“You see love, as the leader of Hell, I know what your first trial is.” He said casually his gruff voice and English accent, still made him sound cocky though.

“Ok, so you are the King of Hell and that’s how you know about the trail, if what you’re saying is true then there must be a leader of Heaven and of Earth that have the next trials.”

“Correct, I may have taken your brains for granted.” He looked into his drink.

 “Well then how do I figure out what the rest of them are? I can’t just waltz up to Obama and ask what my next trial is, or the Chinese prime minister for that matter.”

He laughed, “Li Keqiang only has a few years left anyway.” What? “Really,” he went on, “more interested in finding out what the other trials are rather than solving the first one, my, my, aren’t you _confident_.” He took another drink smiling over his glass.

“Listen _Kingie,_ I could give a rats butt about doing the trials, how am I meant to track down _God_?”

“Oh love, where have you been?” He shook his head, knowing something I didn’t.

Another suited person appeared in front of the King, a woman this time. I crossed my arms and stared at a wall, sulking that I had been interrupted. Wait a second.

“You’re that flight attendant!” I shouted then blushed violently. Crowley rubbed his temples.

“Excuse her, she’s new.” I went back to sulking.

After reporting her news the lady walked away heels tapping on the stone.

“Why can’t I see red or black eyes at the moment?” I can’t believe this just dawned on me.

“You’re in Hell.” His glass was empty he held it out and one of his lackeys refilled it.

“I want to say you have a point but I don’t want to admit it.” I smiled falsely.

“That was the last meeting for the day let’s get comfortable.” He stood and turned to face me, he held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. He clicked his fingers; we were in a four poster bed.  And I was in black lace lingerie.

“Ah come on!” I screamed trying to cover myself in the black and red satin duvet. My clothes reappeared and deep laughter filled the room. I pushed my face into a pillow my hands underneath, my legs.

“You fucking jerk!” I screamed into the plush object the satin pillow cool on my now hot face. “You are un-fucking-believable!” I hoped the bed would just swallow me.

“Hush now love, what happened to the sarcastic bitch?” Smudged face ass muncher. Arrogance practically leaked from this hell spawn ruler. I just snuggled into the bed further, I was fully clothed but what the hay?

“Tell me about the trial.” I mumbled still breathing in pillow.

“The second I tell you what it is they start, no going back.” I felt weight on the bed beside me and breathing by my ear. “Or you could stay here and keep me company… _kitten_?” I mumbled something about him being a smooth motherfucker. “What’ll it be sweetheart?” His weight shifted.

I pulled my head up from the pillow and he was gone. I looked around and heard running liquid across the room. I sat up on the bed and shuffled to the edge. There was a roaring fire place and a bar. I’ve only known this guy half a day and I’m not surprised. The colours around were rich reds, blacks, charcoals, pretty much if it derived from the black colour spectrum it was there. It was still hotter than normal, with a light sent of brimstone but the décor was just short of palace standard.

 I saw his back was too me in front of the open fire, the only noise was the flickering flames and occasional pops and crack from the wood. He had taken his jacket off and had placed it on the bar. An arm was raised leaning on the mantle which held his head. He looked powerful. His very essence radiated wealth and culture… I’m just gonna say this, he looked sexy as fuck. I didn’t even notice he was wearing a watch before.

“Are you sure you want to do these challenges?” He must have another drink in his hand because I heard him sip. I stood and made my over to him, slowly being sure not to put my dirty socks too heavily on the beautiful carpet.

Sighing I picked up the courage, “listen, I can’t just not do this. I mean I would be letting a whole… I would be letting people down. How bad can it be right?” I was very unsure of myself. I brushed my hand through my hair, wincing as it got tangled, the more I pulled the worse it hurt. I was really struggling to get it undone. It was cutting off the circulation to some of my fingers.

“ow, ow, ow!” I stumbled back a bit losing this battle for my hand. Panicking about amputation, Crowley touched my elbow holding my hand still. Using his other had he made me take his drink and began untangling the battle ground. Eventually he too gave up and clicked his fingers.

“Thanks.” I looked at the floor. His hand lightly cupped my cheek; he lifted my face to look at him.

“You must survive the Seven Deadly Sins.” He growled, looking disappointed.

“Well that isn’t so…” I screamed. Agony. Pure pain tore at my guts, ripping them. I threw up. My eyes were close shut, I was already crying screaming and falling. Something pulled my arm. I didn’t care I really didn’t, my legs buckled and fell onto gravel and tires screeched. Doors slammed, feet pounded. My head broke. I clutch my skull, I pushed away arms to vomit again. I cried out it was too much too much. Silence.

*

The lights were too bight when I woke up. Someone yelled something I wasn’t paying attention, I had a see-through water bottle in my sights, I ripped of the cap and skulled, mentholated fluid? And I was out again.

 

“I feel drunk.” I slurred barely managing to keep my eyelids from closing. The room I was in was practically empty apart from a funny looking lightbulb, the bed I was laying on, a bed side table, chest of draws and a lamp. I like lamps… am I in the bunker?

Dean was there doing something with a cotton ball, a bottle of Jack and some tweezers.

“That makes sense considering you woke up, drank a bottle of Vodka and passed out again.” He smirked. How did his voice so effortlessly fill my head and have me clinging onto every word.

“I want to say I’m an alcoholic but I only drink recreationally.” I was almost proud at my statement. He shook his head lightly.

“Dean?” I almost wined.

“Mmm?” He was intently concentrating on my barely noticeable wounds.

“When the hell did I get those?”

“When Crowley dropped you off, literally by the way, you scraped your arms, then you had a mini seizure that not even Cas could heal, then you stopped. You cut yourself during your wig out.” He didn’t really have a tone to his voice, it was scary.

“I have to be honest with you.” He looked up with a keen interest. Fuck his eyes. Girls would cream over those eyes, whipping themselves into random frenzies.

“I think I am slightly fucked…” I waited. When no response became apparent only the dabbing of wounds filled my senses. I continued.

“I am royally screwed. Ouch!” I flinched at a sting.

“Sorry, please continue.” Humour was in his gaze I could only hold it for a second before the heat between my thighs would spread.

“Stop that!”

“What?”

“Being attractive!” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh I’m _so_ sorry.” He scoffed.

“Don’t be short with me buddy!” I lifted a weak arm to lightly shove the elder Winchester. He was laughing now his chuckles rolled into the air space between us, a welcoming deep music.

“I have no idea what happens next!” I spat out my confession. For month I have been both looking forward to and dreading this trip. “I just don’t know what happens!” whispering was never my strong suit. I always talked too loud and whispered too quietly. There was a light tingly pressure on my hand.

“Is that really so bad?” The hand over mine was connected to a honey bunny, hunk muffin, teddy bear on steroids. God I _must_ be drunk as balls.

I must have said something because he was now pretty much losing his shit in hysterical laughter. He shook his head; tears brimming in his eyes, his smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

“You _must_ be drunk.”

“You said must in italics.”

He shook his head his shoulder muscles were shaking with laughter.

“I’m… I’m trying to be honest here and I’m feeling so attacked right now.” He leant in his neck muscles straining as he kissed me on the forehead. It was warm, gentle, light, meaningful.

“If you weren’t so darn cute I would take advantage of you.” His deep voice meant every word.

“Darn? What are you? Southern? Because the cattle are calling and they want their chivalry back.” Here Me by Imagine Dragons was playing somewhere.

“Maybe if I fall asleep, I won’t breathe right.” I sang softly finding it hard to focus on anything but his jaw line.

“Can we get some rock n’ roll playing?” Deans’ voice echoed out the room. The music stopped.

“Oh darling, it’s like that is it?” Hinton has a way of making friends was to keep the ones he couldn’t frighten away.

Barbie Girl started playing, my ribs hurt too much to laugh. I huffed in amusement then winced.

“I know what the first task is?” I had to ask it because Dean was about to yell something.

“hmm? Oh, yeah?” he was intently staring. Those eyes…

“I have to survive the Seven Deadly Sins.” I paused not knowing what to do.

“Well that isn’t so bad.” He brushed a strand of hair from my cheek causing a small blush.

“When I said that, I threw up and passed out.” I shuddered.

“Oh well maybe it is that bad.” His thumb stroked over my lip making me gasp.

“I should get up,” startled, I propped myself onto my elbows and realised I was shirtless. When the blanket fell Dean’s eyes wondered.

“Not bad.” He nodded, approvingly raising an eyebrow, eyes growing dark.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” I Stated. Emotionless.

He hesitated; he saw my face then left. Briskly. Being alone never really suited me it meant I had time to think. Like for example; how do I survive sins? How did I skull a bottle of vodka? But most importantly… Why was I shirtless?

A breeze caught my nipples, I needed clothes.

Dean must have told everyone not to come into the room because everyone came into the room. I quickly hugged the duvet to my chest. Light ‘hay’s’ and ‘How are you feeling’s’ sounded as I sighed and asked for a shirt. I got a pink one with bunnies. Good enough. I coughed for everyone to turn around; I’ve had two guys oogle my goodies today, I’m not a peep show.

“I am going through more shirts in a couple of days then I have in a month.” I said unimpressed as it looked like the bunnies were jumping every time my bust juggled. Anna sprang forward and sat next to me.

“You were gone for _three_ days!” she said. Hinton sprang to my other side. Snatching a pillow and cuddling into it.

 “I almost cried, it was so gorse you threw up blood and I had to clean you up.”

“Is that why everyone is wearing plaid? I leave for three days and everyone fashion sense becomes questionable, except for you Castiel.” I smiled. Everyone _was_ wearing plaid at least the Winchester brothers suited it but they wore like a minimum of three layers.

“So the Seven Deadly Sins.” Sam said from the door way. “Very biblical Y/N.”

“Not necessarily the Seven Deadly Sins were used in [early Christian](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Early_Christian) times to educate and instruct Christians concerning [fallen](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Original_sin) humanity's tendency to [sin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_views_on_sin),long before the bible was published.” Cas stated factually, he was at the foot of the bed looking at Sam.

“I’m hungry.”  Said Anna and she left. Dean took over her pace on the bed.

“What could this be? I mean when Sammy did trials bathing in blood, saving souls, cleansing demons, that was something but _surviving sins_? There is no way this can’t be dangerous?”

“Well… it could be potentially I mean Wrath is a pretty bad one.” I cringed; I don’t ever think I’ve been that angry before.

“I’m hungry.” Hinton stood and left, Sam decided to leave as well.

“Does it help that the leaders of Heaven, Hell and Earth are the only ones who know and can give me the tasks?”

There was a loud knocking somewhere in the bunker.

“It’s ok we ordered a pizza.” Said Dean and left. I patted the bed for Cas to sit next to me, he looked between me and the place I was patting.

There was silence as he sat and made himself comfortable. I really needed a hug.

“I would like to Y/N but I must discuss something with you.” He sounded hesitant.

“Shoot Cas.” There was another faint knocking in the bunker.

“You and Dean…” He trailed off.

“Look we kissed it was the heat of the moment, from what I could comprehend I would just be another notch in that lucky belt of his.” I shrugged.

“I don’t understand what clothing accessories have to do with relationships but…”

“It’s a term used to justify life experiences in this case sexual partners, another notch in the belt, means another sexual experience, meaning almost nothing in the grand scheme of things.” I stated shrugging.

“That makes sense… do you really think that lowly of yourself?” he looked at me with a creased brow, I took a moment to think about what he said as I tried my best to memorise his face.

“No, I just think _he_ thinks lowly of me.” There was another faint knocking in the bunker followed by muffled cheering. Cas put his hand lightly on my own.

“Dean is a very good man.” I think I have my mind somewhere else.

Another knock, another cheer.

 “Cas, what’s going on out there?” I didn’t want to meet his eyes… was this guilt?

“I’m not sure.” He sighed.

“Here, help me up.” I held out my hands and kicked off the blankets. Luckily I was still wearing pants. When he grasped my hands I felt I could do anything, with surprising strength he pulled me up and I stumbled into him. I sighed, there was more magic in this Angel than all the students at Hogwarts.

“Uh thank you?” his gruff uncertainty scorched my cheeks with heat.

Before I could say another word there was more knocking and faint cheering. Holding my hand he led me throw the corridors to the Main Hall and ohmigod.

Everyone was on the ground eating everything! They weren’t even seated at the table, being spread out over the ground meant there was more place for the food that was there… is that? The pizza man, Chinese Take-out guy, kebabs dude, the _Roast on the Run_ gentleman? They were also on the ground stuffing their faces. There were containers and garbage everywhere the place was a mess!

“What the frick!” No one stopped eating, or even noticed.

There wasn’t even a knock on the door when the _Taco-to-go_ delivery boy and _nacho regular meal_ man joined the party. “How many fast food companies does America have?” Cas opened his mouth, I raised a hand to stop him he was actually going to answer me.

“Well we better get this cleaned up… _Alcohol delivery! Are you kidding me!_ ” Hinton laughed and waved a bearded male in who had a keg. I saw Hinton was on a phone acting quickly I stole it he was about to protest before I shoved a pizza crust in his mouth. He began munching. This was just _sick._

“How am I suspected to survive this Cas?” I was helpless and panicking slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know the answer.” He looked around hopelessly at our friends. My insides brightened.

“That’s it!” I was grinning wildly as I used the phone I took from Hinton to Google ‘how to stop a glutton’. Google: the last resort guide to everything.

“Replace larger plates with smaller ones?” I saw Dean lick some form of pasta off of Sam’s shirt causing them to laugh.

“That seems to be an empty gesture.” Cas cringed.

“Eat with less dominant hand, drink from tall thin glasses… nope, _double_ nope.” Then something stuck out.

“Place mirrors in kitchen… Cas Help me get all of the mirror’s in the bunker to this spot!”

“I should advise against that.” I grabbed this tie and pulled him forward. I kissed his cheek. It was rough yet… warm. “Or… I could help you with the mirrors.” He agreed.

After ten minutes we hulled in the last of the mirrors and had placed them in front of each person. The eating slowed down but that was because the food was running low. Crowley popped in, I jumped almost colliding into a mirror.

“King of Hell a little warning!” He looked at me with distaste clicked his fingers and left. There was more food… Whole cooked turkey dinners, three of them, pancake stacks as tall as I was with butter and syrup, bacon, eggs, hash brown, cakes, pastries, brownies, muffins… _everything_.

“Crowley.” Castiel was pissed to say the least. His voice was sexy when he growled.

Everyone started eating again, not with as much gusto but they were going for it.

“Ok so we’ll ignore what that _eternal buttwhipe,_ ” I directed at Crowley. “Did and we’ll move on.”

“What’s the next step?” Someone popped a bottle of champagne there was cheering with full mouths and applause.

“Gum, Cas can you poof and get gum?” With a flutter he was gone.

I was alone. I had to keep going.

“Next eat slower? We are getting there. Eat off of red plates? Nope.” Cas returned with grocery bags full of gum.

“Y/N you need to see this.” He dropped the bags and I followed him to the lounge. He turned on the news; the entire town was on state television. Multiple angles of stores were being shown people were eating in the isles. Everyone was raiding, looting, eating food and holding mirrors… _light bulb._

“Cas! That’s it! Whatever we do in here it reflects out there.” I had no food in me yet I was feeling sick but relieved… oh wait. “Please help me to get everyone chewing gum and that will cool them off for a moment giving us time to think.”

 We got to work. I grabbed a sheet to hide the food under as Cas exchanged food for gum. After the food was safely hidden, at least from view, I readjusted the mirrors so they had no choice but to look into it as they chewed. Cas and I stood to the side to think of a better plan.

“Oh God! My stomach!” Groaned Sam.

“What the fuck did I eat?” Cried Anna.

“Why is there pizza in my crutch?” asked Dean.

“What am I doing here?” Said the Pizza man.

“Oh my God! It worked Cas! You did it! You are brilliant, my Angel!” I jumped for joy I was crying.

“No, this was all your doing.” I stilled and looked into those glistening sapphire eyes,

 “My tummy hurts!” Whined Hinton. There was moaning and dry reaching as everyone tried to stand on shaky legs; Sam was the first to pull himself up on a chair at the table, he helped Anna up. Anna didn’t even blush when she fell into his lap clumsily he just laughed while fixing her in place. _No way._

“Human affections are a strange thing.” Said Cas, as he lifted Dean up, like he was a feather, onto another chair. I helped the rest of the franchise employees to their vehicles, making sure they were fit to drive before letting them go. As I returned I knew I had a mess to clean up, but there was none. Just a note Cas angrily handed to me.

It was from Crowley;

**‘Well done kitten. When I see you next time I recommend a short skirt and pompoms… with matching spankies of course.**

**-Crowley**

“Is this some kind of joke?” Cas had read it through my mind but I showed him the letter anyway.

“I don’t find referring you to a small cuddly mammal very humorous.” He had his arms crossed and was looking at me intensely.

“Oh yeah?” I raised an eyebrow. “What creature would you refer to me as?” I leaned into Cas gripping onto each side of his open trench coat. He swallowed. His eyes were curious and nervous. I realised how forward I was being and blushed.

“If you two have stopped macking on each other I would _love_ to hear how this happened!” Dean was yelling it was unfortunate but I couldn’t ignore it. I reluctantly let go of Cas and back to the table. One down Six to go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite line:"Why is there pizza in my crutch?"
> 
> feel free to comment your favourite lines... another one was " Lizard porn."
> 
> Heh heh heh.


	8. Shake It Off To Save The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second task begins, unlike the first it has a theme song.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this song has been done to death but when I wrote this it was still cool.

It had been a day of awkward silences and belly aches. The guys were spread out over the lounge and Anna and I were on the floor. We were having light conversation when another broad cast of the strange behaviour in Kansas blasts on the screen. Anna and I laugh at a chick who takes nothing but boxes of fruit loops and milk.

“That is you in another life Y/N.” Anna quips.

“Oh please, I have more class than that… I would have taken bowls as well… or a shovel.” We cracked up, before the T.V. was switched off by a disapproving Hinton.

“Listen ladies I’m glad you can make light of this I really am, but we have to think about how we are going to deal with the next sin. Coz I don’t wanna binge more than I have to. It takes effort to be _this_ amazing.” He runs his hands down his body. Dean choked on his beer.

“Well maybe Crowley’s letter was a clue, _maybe_ he is trying to help?” Sam asked, looking at Anna with a shrug.

“Hello? Have you guys even read the book? He can’t help. He can’t tell her what’s coming next.” Hinton sat back down, slightly closer to Dean on the couch.

“Speaking of which, what does it say?” Anna tossed me a black leather book with the Men of letters symbol in silver on the spine. It was hard to the touch and warm. I opened it… no I didn’t. I tried pulling it apart… nope I threw it; it fluttered in the air before falling open on the ground.

“I can’t even read my own book… that has to be a crime I want a lawyer!” I huffed, beginning to sulk. Cas bent over to retrieve the book. He was so nice… Shut up Y/N.

“Are you actually wearing a suit under your jacket?” I asked trying not to scope out his ass.

“Yes.” He said as he gathered the novel. That was it.

“Holy shit! You’re mad at me.” Silence. Cas turned, he locked his eyes on mine but I stared him down, I was more curious than anything.

He caved breaking eye contact. “It was the way you spoke to the pizza man… I don’t trust his kind.” Sam and Dean laughed I exchanged a look with Anna who shrugged. He looked lost.

“She isn’t a baby sitter Cas.” Dean said through gasps.

“But _he_ doesn’t know that, he could spank her at any moment!” Cas was stern.

“What’s going on?” The brothers were in fits and Hinton, Anna and I were missing something…

“Don’t worry Cas, her _ass_ is safe.” Sam was shaking. Him and Dean lost it then.

“Ass slapping? Pizza man? Baby sitter? That sounds like a bad porno.” I said. Sam and Dean just couldn’t function.

“Right… this is weirding me out. Hinton lets have some girl time.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him up heading to the kitchen.

“Are we ignoring that Cas confused you with porn star?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes we are.” He took a seat on a stool as I made him a vodka and orange juice, Extra vodka.

“Oh honey you read my mind.” He brightened when I delivered my creation.

“Oh baby doll I love reading it.” I said flashing a winning smile. He paused to sip the orange liquid like a pro, his many rings glistened in the light and clicked on the cup.

“Are you not going to gossip about Dean? I may play the other field but I can smell when a woman gets worked up.” Hinton had a way to make Anna and I blab.

“Shut up,” I said sipping my own drink Chambord and lemonade, “only if you dish about Anna and Sam.” I arched my own brow and pulled up a stool beside him.

“Deal, Half and half.” We shook on it and then laughed.

“Done. I am beginning to have sexual feeling towards Dean…” I hesitated. Not knowing how much to tell.

“Sam has been making Anna laugh.” Hinton blurted that out like he was holding it in for days.

“That bastard!” I angrily sipped my beverage.

“I know.” He was equally as out raged.

“Dean and I made out. Once.” I revealed.

“Holy shit I am so jealous right now.” He fanned himself, pretending to swoon.

“When I woke up shirtless the other day Dean saw my new personal _tities_.” I nodded at my own pun, I was fire truck red in the face.

“Ew… no offence.” He over exaggerated disgust.

“None taken.” I said simply.

“Sam keeps making her blush but she looked him in the eye the other day and when we were looking for you she would ‘accidently’ clutch onto him for support.” He sipped from his drink letting that set in.

“Oh my God! This is serious.” I put a hand over my mouth, we were just playing. We knew that Anna was old enough to be able to handle herself and Sam was… well _there_. So long as he didn’t force her into anything. Hinton and I have tag teamed beating up people that have messed with Anna before and we will do it again if need be.

“We are talking boarder line ‘love’ here.” Hinton explained.

“Ew…’Love’.” We said together taking another drink. Then we shuddered. I wonder what Cas would say… I blushed. Smiling I shook my head, he was so strange.

“Oh no.” Hinton he was watching me like a hawk as he gasped. “Who did you just think about?”

“I was thinking about what Cas would think about love, Angels are… interesting.” I took another sip through my smile.

“Gurl… Yo head need some help.” He sat back and snapped his fingers. I clicked my tongue and shook my head.

“No, I _need_ to survive the Seven Deadly Sins and you must admit, he is cute in the ‘make love’ kind of way not the ‘fuck me’ way.” Hinton dry reached and I just chuckled at his discomfort.

“You can just go back to having wet dreams about _Dean_.” I said rolling my eyes at him.

“What about a certain Demon King? Hmm?” He glanced at me, his glasses masking his true intentions.

“What?” I was actually surprised by the question.

“Well you were with him or awhile and he isn’t _terrible_ looking, I’d bang him.” He shrugged and finished his drink. I looked at Hinton closely one of his rings caught my eye.

“He can hear me right now, can’t he?”

“What gave it away, love?” Crowley stood behind Hinton making him jump.

“Well. _Hello._ ” Hinton made it obvious he was flirting. The Demon King scoffed.

“Hinton only wears silver rings.” I stated downing my drink at the sight of him. Crowley removed the ring from his hand and pocketed it.

 “Easy there, _handsy!”_  I rolled my eyes Hinton was just so funny.

Ignoring him Crowley look at me. He slowly lifted his hand and clicked. He was gone.

I punched Hinton in the arm. “How the fuck did you become a spy for Crowley?” I hit him again.

“Ow! Quit it! I didn’t know! I was sitting next to him on the flight, he said he was a travelling jewellery sales man and he gave me the ring ‘for good measure’. Then we talked, we got a bit cosy during the turbulence after the announcement.  He was the one who suggested that I go to Starbucks for coffee. I saw you guys at the terminal talking to Sam and Dean when the windows broke, when Anna poofed away I told Sam that I wanted to go too for some weird reason. It wasn’t until you disappeared with the sales man the other day that I knew something was up and when I couldn’t take off the ring I was like whoa.” He stopped and stared at me.

“Fine.” I huffed. “But you owe me.” He nodded.

I’ll never understand Crowley, I was curious though. It seems that he has to oversee my trials, or at least the sins. He made them worse before I could fix them. He had a way of giving me reality checks... I didn’t agree with them but I suppose I needed them. I didn’t realise he had a cheerleading fetish either… my life is beyond weird right now.

“You look good.” His compliment broke the silence I didn’t know was there.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I really muscled up after the first sin.” I flexed. My arms and legs had bulked up giving me more of a shape. I was modelling long sports shorts and a _salmon_ polo shirt. I still wasn’t used to this _new me._ I tried opening a bedroom door only to have it slam into my boob and slam shut again, I got a chuckle from Sam as I clutched my chest. He did ask if I was ok though, mainly it was my ego that was bruised.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that your body is changing?” I could tell he was concerned.

“Yes I do, but there is nothing I can do about it. It’s like a second puberty, it is going to happen whether I like it or not.” I shrugged.

“It’s kinda weird you have nothing to show for it… or. Do. You?” he gave me a sneaky look.

“Think fast!” he threw his glass at me. It hit me between my eyes with amazing force. It fell into my lap then onto the floor. I was shocked wide eyed and wondering what happened then I heard a crack and pain blurred my vision and I cupped my face in my hands blood dripping.

“Holy shit! Sorry Y/N! I thought you would go all Spiderman.” He laughed and moved somewhere. I could taste it, salty metallic and gross.  I Felt heat in my eyes, they were very tender. I looked at my hands just stained with my own blood. Hinton passed me a damp cloth and I pressed it to my face the cold helping sooth the heat and the ache.

“You took it like a man though.” I will fucking cut you Hinton.

I stood and went back to where everyone was watching T.V. (after flicking him the finger). I saw Cas in the library as I passed so I decided to take a detour. I silently watch him for a while. He had the leather book in his hands and he turned the pages frowning. He always stood shorter than what he could do, yet the way his trench coat swayed every time he turned a page had me entranced. My eye twitched bringing back the pain and I decided to go.

“You are a very thoughtful person.” Cas said still frowning at the book. “You have your own way of looking at things. It’s almost as if you are writing a very bad novel in your mind. It’s… intriguing.” He smiled then shut the book, his smile falling when he saw mine. I blushed then scuttled out of the room.

The TV was showing a news report when I scurried in and flopped onto Dean without thinking. He didn’t seem to mind or move. Everyone was spread out over the furniture; Anna and Sam were in the same chair eyes fixed on the screen.

“You and Anna are getting friendly Sam?” Nothing. Not an eye twitch.

I looked at the news it was about cheerleaders having a breakdown because they need to hold emergency auditions because a huge game was coming up and someone had broken a leg, or something.

“You like cheerleaders don’t you Dean?” I nudged him.

“Shhh T.V.” Said Sam. This was weird.

“Who wants food?” That always got a response. Nothing.

I waved my hand in front of Dean’s face; he moved his head to see the screen better but didn’t bat an eye.

“Hinton!” I called jumping to my feet clicking fingers in everyone’s ears, no response, nada, zip.

“What’s up?” He saw the panic on my face. “Are you ok? You have two shiners by the way.”

“Shut up about my face!” I turned Cas was behind him in the door way, eyes transfixed on the screen, why was Hinton normal? (Well… normal-ish)

“I’m freaking out man! No one is responding!” I gripped my hair.

“ _Breaking news!_ ”

We both looked at the screen.

_“The biggest televised event of the off season is about to take place. The K-state university cheerleaders are preparing to motivate the biggest crowd Vanier football complex has seen this year, until a few short moments ago. When Holly Group tragically broke her leg in a car accident on her way to the stadium for the record setting televised event.”_ a pretty blonde young lady with the title ‘Captain: Mary Manning’ was shown on screen.

“ _We are holding emergency additions in the stadium starting in 20minutes we are asking for help as soon as possible! Please help! This is a huge event for us we need help!”_ The screen cut away to a young news reporter at the news desk. The report was over.

I turned wide eyed to Hinton, When our expressions met I knew we were thinking the same thing.

“No!” I said and began to pace in front of the screen. “There is now way this’ll work!”

“Think about it, if it spreads like it did last time… it’s guaranteed that everyone in Kansas will be looking at the screen. Cheerleaders tend to motivate people…” He turned away and looked at Cas. His eyes were distant and he was drooling.

“…Fine how do we get there?” Hinton beamed at me, then his face became one of pure evil.

“We’ll get out of the way if we can drive your car.” Hinton told Dean. Dean threw keys at me and we were off. Hinton had a G.P.S as he showed me to the garage I had no idea was there.

“Are you sure I can’t get a uniform and just motivate them in the lounge?” I was beyond nervous.

We opened the doors to the Impala and jumped inside.

“You know just as well as I do that they can’t be the same and that the news report was the biggest hint we ever had.”

“Also Crowley’s note makes sense; even the kitten part. Isn’t the mascot like a panther or something?” The engine roaring into life.

We have twenty minutes before the auditions start and three hours before the game. I was going to cheer people out of _sloth_ … this was going to be embarrassing. I’m not a cheerleader; I’m a nerd and not a very smart one at that.

“On the plus side,” Hinton grinned “At least when yo do a hand stand; Crowley will see ya matching panties!” I hit him in the arm as we drove in silence.

 

 

When we arrived there were people lying down in the streets and sitting up against lampposts all outside of TV stores or beside radios, no doubt tuned into the college arena station. It had taken us three hours of driving and a lot of yelling to get to the stadium. I had no idea driving in America was so different to New Zealand roads. We had switched out Deans music with the radio and were listen to how the game was in twenty minutes.

“How do we get in?” We had _finally_ found a spot to park. This was going to be a disaster.

“Hopefully,” he began, “security will be slothed out _or_ you’ll have to charm them with your new goodies.” I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. “But if worst comes to worse I can charm them with _my_ goodies.” I couldn’t help it I laughed almost catching my finger in the door.

We rounded a corner jogging for one of the many entrance gates. The arena was like any other it was big and concreted, unlike any other arena the security was non-existent as we entered. We did a bit of walking looking for the field. After waving in and out of stands and absent minded people we finally found the entrance to the field.

Hinton looked at his phone, “We only have five minutes to get everyone motivated before the event goes state live for the introduction we and five minutes before live for the national viewing. So we have 10 minutes to keep this under wraps… Remember when I did a news course?” he asked

“Yes, you were so good you were the only apprentice to ever work on the NZ news.” How could anyone forget? He slipped in butt shots behind Mike McRoberts as he reported about The Gay marriage bill (It still past). It was hilarious, he was fired but he wanted to be a Drama teacher anyway.

“Well I saw an elevator leading to the tech box, I’ll be up there. Sorry babe.” He hugged me

“What would I do without you?” I released him.

“Crash and burn…. Hey Y/N?” he called, “Be the cheerleader… save the world!”  He sprinted away laughing. I need a Hero.

There was a duffle bag by the gate that had a red skirt poking out. One of the late auctioneers must have left it… well their loss is my gain. I shamelessly stripped and dressed. I was in a typical cheer uniform red black and white half cut V-neck sports crop top which my new boobs were bulging out of and a red, black and white pleated skirt… RCH was on the bust… I was straight out of the ‘Bring it on’ movie…

Fuck you Crowley.

I had hardly any time left, I sprinted into the middle of the field, my matching pompoms were ruffling and my hair was flying but I made it to the centre where a stage and a mic was set up. The speakers chimed.

“Hey sexy thing are you ready to get motivated?” Hinton boomed across the occupied yet ghost like stadium.

“YEAH!” I yelled into the mic, my voice ricocheting off the high walls and into the grand stands.

“I CANT HERE YOU!” Boomed around the silent stadium. I was shown on the large screens that read _live_ down the bottom.

“HELL YEAH! WOOO!” I lifted my pompom above my head and I jumped. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Are you ready to Dance!”

“YES WE ARE!” There was still no movement from the crowd.

“OK DANCE TO THIS!” The speakers quietened and I stood with my pompoms at my side drums started as Taylor Swifts’ ‘Shake it off’ Started… I was going to kill him.

“Sing!” someone yelled from the audience… Oh my god… I love you Hinton.

“ _I stay out too late_ ” I clapped my pompoms to the beat… remember your improve lessons…

“ _Got nothing in my brain!”_  This was actually fun.

“ _That’s what people say mmm hmmm, that’s what people say mmm hmm.”_ I stood back and did a cart wheel as Taylor continued singing, there was a small but loud cheer.

I jumped up and did I split in the air, wow… I was getting cocky.

I sang again “ _that’s what people say mmm hmm, but I keep cursing_ ” Imoved my arms and legs and legs like I was a robot, there was louder cheer _, “won’t stop moving, but I got this music,”_ I rustled my pompoms in my hair _, “in my mind ‘saying it’s gonna be alright’”_ I was gonna have to do something I’ve never done before but I’ve seen it on TV so I’ll be fine.

_“The players gonna_ ” I jumped and did a split in the air touching my toes _, “people gonna hate,”_ I did a backwards hand spring,A large cheer and applause sounded, I the shaked it off as sexually as I could. _“Heart breakers gonna”_ I did a cart wheel into a hand spring. Two cheerleaders then joined me shaking their blue and white pompoms to the beat I stood in the middle of them, “You guys dance I’ll sing.”they nodded happily and I winked, I strutted back up to the mic.

_“I’m lightening on my feet,”_ there was another cheer.Dancing on my own I shimmied I was _literally_ making the moves up as I go.

“ _But I keep cursing,”_ I milked the extremely large cow, and then did the same moves as I jump split and the hand spring with the other cheerleaders during the chorus. Two more girls popped up and the crowd went wild. During the shake it off part I did shimmies and flaunted my body, the girls must be doing something cool because the crowd went off again, I started the rap part, _“to the fella over there”_ I pointed to the mascot who did a twisting back handspring round off, then I beckoned him to the music. I was lifted from behind and stood onto two male cheerleader shoulders, where I did a high v with my arms and pompoms then I kept shaking to the beat,.

“Dismount in three, two, and one!” I pushed off their shoulders and back flipped landing in the arms of a very nice looking man. I distracted him with my pompom before I ran smiling and cheering off the field asthe squad finished the song. The crowd didn’t really care, they were loving it. I gathered my clothes and bolted, retracing my steps to the parking lot. When I arrived I looked around frantically.

 A car horn beeped twice and Hinton pulled up in the Impala. He was flooring it before I had my belt on. People were dancing in the streets as we made our way back to the bunker.

“That was amazing!” I yelled I was beyond buzzing, “I did flips! Hinton, _FLIPS!_ You were excellent!” I slapped him on the back as he drove.

“Daym Gurl! After the song started the sound tech woke up and danced, you are _so_ lucky I knew my shit honey! Because holy crap you worked it! Loved the spankies! You can move honey!” We whooped together and we grinned, taking our time looking at the sights. We even decided to make dinner for everyone when we got home. For the first time in almost a week we were having fun.

*

When we parked in the garage it was long past dark. We were giggling and lightly punching each other in the arms when we entered the bunker. Hinton lost I-Spy so he had to take in the shopping.

“Where the hell have you been? And in _my_ car! I swear to God if you hurt her!” Dean snapped the keys from Hinton as he pushed past us to inspect his precious car.

“Whoa, I suppose he just _wanted_ to be a sloth forever.” I laughed at Hinton, who had to rearrange the plastic bags.

“Yeah he calls it his _baby_ which is why I borrowed his car and not Cas’s, I wanted to see the look on his face.” He manages to get them somewhat steady before he smiled evilly.

“You sir, are evil.”

“And you honey are funny looking.” I poked my tongue and was tackled to the ground.

“Ow.” Anna was sitting on top of me grinning. “When did you like it rough?” I laughed; she started tickling me poking me in the ribs and in all my tickly spots.

“ _You_ ,” She said when we had stopped with the immaturity, “are the new sensation that is sweeping the nation.” She jumped off and pulled me up.

“And what do you mean by that? I am gonna get you back for the surprise attack.” She snorted and tugged my arms… “no I have to cook my secret special dish!” I whined.

“Ok fine! I’ll bring the laptop to you.” She skipped away.

I walked with Hinton to the kitchen. I looked at him suspiciously. “The _last_ time Anna skipped like that we found what remained of the local pool after the mysterious fire which started after a lifeguard was sacked…”

“No,” said Hinton, dumping the bags on the counter. “I’m pretty sure the life guard was fired _because_ of the fire.”

“We’ll leave it to the police.” We shrugged and got to making dinner.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. Cas was standing by the counter looking around with a scrunched up brow.

“Hi Cas!” I chimed; he looked at me then sat down.

“Don’t mind him Y/N,” Deans gruff voice made me blush so I just continued cutting whatever I was cutting. “He got a little _excited_ during your _routine_.” Smirking he slapped Cas on the back and pulled up a stool.

“Dean.” Cas warned, When Cas glared at Dean it was fierce and beautiful.

“Ow shit!” I cut my thumb, “God damnit!” I grabbed a cloth and was about to apply pressure when the cut in my thumb healed… it was like watching a zip… the skin just came together and was healed… I screamed.

Two sins down, five to go.


	9. The Weather Inside Is Frightful Ft, Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can put your pompoms away for now, because it's time for... more of the same stuff.

Confirming that I could heal myself, you know rapidly, proved to be a huge thing. After dinner (N.Z. style Lasagne Bolognese with a homemade tomato salsa and salad,) Sam and Dean set to test me for every possible “Monster Trait” that could exist. I had refused to get changed much to their amusement… the uniform gave me confidence. They cut me with knives of silver and iron, doused me with holy water and salt, it took like two hours but the list went on. I could tell that neither of them wanted to do it but by the way they did it was almost routine. I would say that I was freaking out but the tests proved I was mostly, completely human… I wasn’t comforted in the slightest.

One thing that we found was there was a two second delay between me getting cut and the injuries appearing, which explained my delayed pain reaction to the glass in the face incident. As it also turns out I can’t feel when I am healing, this explained not knowing when my injury (from Hinton’s antics) had healed.

Anna had shown me that my face was plastered all over YouTube and the news. I would have been embarrassed beyond belief but I was actually pretty good.  With my new body had come athletic abilities and I’m ok with that. I was standing in front of Cas in the “Training Room” we were going to find out the extent of my new strengths and _flexibilities._

The training room was rather bland but well lit, there was a selection of weapons on a wall stand and a punching bag with some gym equipment tucked away in a corner. The space of the floor was lined with thick mats and there were like three benches for spectators.

“I really think we should take this slow…” I was hesitating as I eyed up the weapons, they looked pointy.

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable? Get into a battle stance and we’ll begin.” His deep voice grovelled with scepticism. I shot my hand into the air.

“I have a question!” I waved my hand around.

“Yes Miss Y/N.” Cas played along, smile togging at his lips.

“What’s a fighting stance?” His smile fell as he realised I was being serious.

“Perhaps we should start with weights and times?” He suggested and I bounced over to the dumbbells.

“We’ll try with the heaviest ones first and work our way down.” I nodded and picked up the biggest pair I could find, a 77pound dumbbell, round about 35kgs. I lifted them with ease.

“Alright now hold it.” I held them out on either side of myself like a giant letter T. Cas stared at my arm intently. Suddenly all the strength zapped from my bones I screamed and dropped them causing dust to rise. Groaning I rubbed my arms, the pain was beginning to fade when Cas spoke.

“Just as I thought, that was thirty seconds and it wasn’t your maximum power. Your ability is maturing so it’s coming in waves… it’s rather fascinating actually.” His eyes were sparkling as he retrieved the dumbbells and placed them back on the stand. I thought I heard him grunt slightly but he turned to me and smiled. One of those smiles that made lines appear on his cheeks and his eyes crinkle.

“Now what?” I asked looking at the buttons on his trench coat. He was silent for a minute.

“Now, we will test your mind.”

“Ok I’m out.” I held up my hands in defeat.

Cas stared at me for a minute rather intently.

“Ok. Now we get some rest, and you can complete the sins.” He sounded almost sad. My eyes dropped to the floor.

“I haven’t slept since the trials started…” I swayed side to side not really wanting to go to bed. There was always someone up to talk to, I hadn’t really noticed until now.

“Angles don’t sleep; this could just be another part of the transformation?” I liked how he treated it like it was normal… like I was normal.

I nodded still looking at the ground not wanting to let my face show my thoughts… oh right.

“Have you figured out how you can read my mind yet?” I asked finally looking up at the Angel, I never noticed how tall he was before. We started walking out of the room and down the hall.

“No. That still remains a mystery.” I was walking behind him so all I saw was his dark brown almost black hair, there were something’s not even an Angel knew.

My skirt was breezing around my thighs when I bade Cas goodnight at the entrance to the library. I like the feel of it, the confidence it gives me... and the swishyness. I suddenly wanted to climb things, to jump and run while sleeping… I don’t even know.

I stroked the bookshelves as I made my way past. They were tall, wooden and a least a hundred years old. I came to the middle of the room where there was a particularly high book shelf and looking around for any sign I might be disturbed. I silently jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of a row of books, I was hanging there by my arms so I lifted my legs and got a footing. I climbed until I reached the dusty top. I was at least nine feet off the ground. I quickly dusted as much as I could and lay on my stomach arm as a pillow. Ignoring how easily that came to me, I finally began to drift off. Thoughts of Cas, Dean, cheerleaders and death swirling behind my eyes lulling my me to sleep.

*

I was in the creation stage of my dreaming, that moment before I become conscious where I can make anything happen when someone yelled my name and I was forced to rise. I was groggy as I sat up; my legs were dangling over the side of my bed as I stretched my arms to greet the new day… I wasn’t on a bed. I remembered climbing, and when I looked around I could only see the tops of bookshelves and hanging lights. My name was called again.

“I’m coming!” I yelled my voice wasn’t ready for use but then again nether was I. I risked jumping down and I landed with a heavy thud on my feet, ground shock shot through me a second later but then I recovered and slinked my way to the kitchen. I was body checked by Sam before I could get there.

“Oh! Sorry Y/N.” Said the huge hunter, as he helped me up. “Guys I found her!” He called pulling me up. I heard footsteps fast approaching.

“Y/N!” Anna jumped and tackled me to the ground again.

“Shower.” I groaned, dusting myself off after I regained my standing position. I left without saying another word.

The water was hot and amazing! I was awake and ready to take on a new day. I looked in the mirror stock naked and dripping. I looked good as fuck! My face was flushed from the heat but as I towelled off my sexy legs and hair there was no stopping me. I am awesome! There were no clothes apart from the cheerleading uniform I had worn. That was stopping me. Not wanting to put that on again I wrapped a towel around me, barely able to secure it around my gorgeous bust. I left the bathroom.

I was catcalled in the hallway, “Look all you want! I’m _sexy_!” I strutted the rest of the way to my room. I dressed in the most revealing thing I could find, a black tank top and a pair of jean cut-offs. I had to show people how amazing and sexual I was, I had to let them know I was better and hotter.

I left my hair damp and messy; it still looked hot. I grabbed the hot pink pumps I had stolen from Anna. I walked down the hallway like it was my own personal runway. When I arrived at the kitchen I paid no mind to everyone else as I sat on top of the bench crossed my legs and reclined on my hands. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and swung my legs lazily waiting for the praise I knew I would get.

“ _Someone_ has an incredible bout of self-confidence today.” A surprised Hinton sung.

“Oh Hinton, If you had a body like mine at least you would pull guys.” I laughed at my joke. I am so funny!

“Yeah, straight from a dive bar. Are you alright?” He almost sounded shocked. By my sexiness I presume.

“I have never been better. My eyes have been opened, _I_ am amazing.” I sat up legs still swinging and I caught my reflection in his glasses.

“Right… I’m going to tell Anna.” He got up and left. I stole the glass he had used to admirer my self in.

“Holy shit, nice everything Y/N.” Dean looked stunned, as he made his way over to the stools.

“Dean you are a charmer as always.” I know I’m good looking I just wanted to make him feel better.

“If I hadn’t just eaten, you would be on the menu.” He winked at me a grin wide on his lips, my eyes were prettier.

“Why aren’t you grilling _her_ for sitting on the bench?” A sweaty Sam strolled in and got a glass of water. His fitness sweats didn’t do anything for him really.

“You leave art out on _display_ Sammy.” I rested my heeled foot on Dean’s knee and nudged him slightly. I am really enjoying his honesty.

“You and I are going shopping today Sam, I hope you don’t mind?” I looked up and grinned at him. I got a low whistle from Dean. Sam choked on some of his water in shock.

“Um…” He hesitated.

“You can’t get out of it,” I said jumping off the bench and slinking up to him, “You want to date one of the two people I would give my life to. There is no escape.” I had leaned up to him as tall as I could. He was leaning back slightly looking around for help. I giggled and backed off as Anna entered the room.

“Hinton said you…” She stopped.

“Anna!” I jumped on her pinning her to the ground. “Sam has offered to take me shopping today! To an actual mall! Can you believe it?” I jumped off and clapped my hands excitedly.

“I’ll let you get changed; can you drop us off Dean?” I battered my eyelashes.

“Sure, I-I Guess I could do that.” He looked confused, nawa the poor thing was honoured to drive me around.

“Good! I’ll be in the garage!” I skipped out of the room humming some Carly Simon song I couldn’t remember the name to. In the garage I would have looked at all the pretty cars but _I_ was just _so_ distracting.

When Sam joined me his hair was smoothed down and he was wearing a buttoned up blue plaid shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, boots and jeans… it would have to do. When Dean walked in he was shuffling awkwardly towards his car. What was it with these boys and plaid?

When the doors creaked open I jumped in the back seat and buckled up. I didn’t say anything but waved my hand to indicate we could move. With a shrug Dean started the engine and we were on our way.

 

I hadn’t noticed we had stopped until the engine cut. I was watching my reflection in the window and suddenly we were in a very crowded parking lot. Outside of one of the biggest malls I have ever seen.

“I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours…” I didn’t hear the rest I was already skipping to the entrance.

“Hey wait up!” Sam jogged up beside me. When the biggest glass doors I have ever seen open, I was hit with a cool blast of air conditioning and the smell of perfume, curry and people. It was amazing! Not as impressive as I am but it was a bustling metroplace of everything. Shoes on one side there had to be a food court somewhere.

“Why exactly are we here Y/N?” Sam had to grab my shoulder to keep up with me through the swarm of people.

“I realised that I have no clothes to go with this body, Anna and I saved up a shit load of money we were planning to spend and now is the time to spend it.”

I found a clothing store that was having a sale

“You are an attractive straight man. So I figured you would know what looks good… although everything will look good. Not to mention,” I pushed past a women to see the dress rack. “You have unholy intentions towards my boob.” I mocked Cas’s voice I laughed I’m so funny.

“Sorry your what?”

“Boob she is my besty boob… She is like the best boob you know close to your heart normally the one with the lesser stretch marks, the slightly bigger one that doesn’t have a cross-eyed nipple.” I found something that was interesting. A light blue dress with Carly Simone’s face on it… What?

“…Are you ok?”

“70% off!” Screamed a sales assistance into a megaphone. The shirt was snapped out of my hands suddenly there were like fifty people where I was just sanding.

“I need this!” “That’s perfect!” “I _want_ this!” echoes as the chorus of people swamped into the store people were fighting between themselves at one stage I ended up on the floor. I pushed myself up before I was trampled by sneakers and stilettoes. Thinking quickly I stood on top of an almost empty display table. I and kicked off sweaters that were then devoured by the alligators of the department store.

I saw Sam he was two heads above the rest of the crowd and looking frightened. He broke up a fist fight which tore a sweater in half then the ladies attacked each other. There was a loud scream and the cashier was pulled over top of her counter by one of the shoppers.

“Sam!” I yelled his head snapped up. “What’s the opposite of Greed?” He couldn’t here me but he carefully made his way over and I helped him up. Hands grabbed at him and we just stood there bewildered.

A red hat caught my eye.

“Sam the mega phone!”

“What?” Someone grabbed his calf and he went down crowd surfing angry women. Random hands started tearing at his clothes wanting every piece they could get. The mega phone was too far away. I took in the biggest breath I could and stamped my foot trying to get a beat going as the store rioted on.

“ _Ooooooh.”_ I began singing the note as loudly and holding it was long as I could, not many heads turned _. “The weather outside is frightful, and the fire is so delightful,_ clearly _no place to go… let it snow… let it snow… let it snow…”_

I didn’t know the rest but an eerie silence came across the store.

“ _Man it doesn’t show signs of stopping,_ ” Sam continued and stopped he didn’t know the rest

“ _And I’ve brought me some corn for popping,”_ the cashiers continued, I gestured for everyone to join; I had no idea what the rest of the song was but I kept amping people up.

I pulled up the closest person who knew the song and got her to continue singing. I found Sam on his cell and ‘Let it Snow’ came on the mall radio.

Everyone settled down, it was like watching a really cheesy Christmas movie, people were suddenly linking arms and swaying in time to the music.

Sam and I slowly made our way through the contented crowd of people and decided to get lunch.

*

“Holy crap,” he said once we managed to score a table, “Is that what it’s like? The Sins?” He shook his head in astonishment as I nodded. Sam was a little banged up, missing a few buttons, he even found a false nail in his hair, but I promised to replace his shirt so he awkwardly laughed it off.

There were three more Christmas tracks that played after ‘Let it snow” had finished and we were now listening to a song that had something to do with being vein. We had gone to a _salad bar_ , whatever that is. Sam seemed to enjoy it. We ate in silence for a while.

“You know what Sam?” I asked after stabbing a crouton with my plastic fork.

“Hmm?” he looked up from munching.

“Anna is the one person I have ever loved consistently in my life, arsonist or not. But it scares me that when she looks at you…” I rested my eyes on his hazel ones, “you haven’t denied having a thing, so I am going to tell you this, the only thing I want is her happiness. If you so much as _accidentally_ fail at making her happy I’ll…” I stopped. Something in my mind lit up.

“Y/N?” Sam waved his hands in front of my face.

“I’m really sorry!” Embarrassment scorched my cheeks and knotted my stomach. I am so stupid! I covered my face with my hands. What was I wearing? Ohmigod!

“I have been so mean! Oh my God! I am so sorry!” Tears stung my eyes and I started sobbing. I risked a look at Sam who was waving off evil eyes from close tables.

“Uh Y/N?” he laughed lightly not knowing what else to do.

“Vain! I am so vain!” I cried some more. His calloused hand gently lowered to mine.

“Y/N, we figured it out before we left.” His eyes were sincere. “We just didn’t tell you.”

“Why?” I was a little shocked.

“Isn’t it _your_ job?” He half smiled. I half shrugged and rolled my eyes and returned my hands to my face.

“It looks like you just dumped me.” I laughed wiping away my tears, grinning.

“C’mon Y/N, let’s find you something you would normally wear.” He laughed and took my hand. Anna was a lucky gal.

*

After what seemed like hours of laughing and impulse shopping, Sam made the call to Dean to come get us. We were laughing by the automatic door comparing blue and green tongues from a slushy I just _had_ to try or I would _literally die_. There were many coloured boutique bags that each of us held which ruffled when we laughed.

“So I don’t get it Y/N, how do you feel about all of this?” He looked down at me that tall bastard.

“I feel pretty neutral about it like… hmm it’s not like I _know_ what’s going on but I have some foggy idea. Like how did I know that the opposite of _greed_ was _giving_? Or that Christmas carols would cause everyone to snap out of it? I mean with the cheerleading I had a heads up but Hinton just happening to find the elevator to the sound booth? It’s a bit…”

“Planned out?” I nodded.

“You get that feeling too huh?” Sam hesitated. “I noticed it with Anna… she points out stuff about the book, but none of us can read it.” I took a sip as I pondered. “And what’s with her and the Men of Letters stuff?” I cringed

“M.O.L let’s call it M.O.L.” He glanced at me but shook it off.

There was a roar in the distance.

“Dean’s here.” Dean pulled up in front of us. Sam unloaded his bags as I went around and opened the back door on Dean’s side. Once the door slammed and I was in. I looked at lap and didn’t make eye contact with Dean.

“You have fun Y/N?” his gruff voice was gentle over the purr of the engine. I looked up and caught his eye in the mirror I blushed and nodded and looked at my hands. I was going to be sick, or die… or both.

“Ready to go Sammy?” Breaking the tension.

“Yeah all set.” The door shut and we were heading to the bunker. I looked at the scenery as we waved through streets. There were a lot of blocks everything from stores to apartments then houses. I suppose it was relaxing watching simple people living simple lives just fly by completely oblivious to the lives the people in the Impala lead. We were just a shiny black Car barely noticeable on their everyday radar. Blissfully ignorant of the many dangers until they struck and you were told you were an ancient beast the likes the world has never seen. The situation differs depending on who you ask.

“That’s what it’s all about isn’t it? These people need to stay ignorant. Need to live their lives, not knowing what’s out there…” I hadn’t realised I had said it out loud.

I felt some sort of eye on me so I just kept looking out the window watching the world go by… three more to go.


	10. The Ever Loving Dean, Poisoned Burgers and Angst To Last A Life Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dreamy sigh*

When we arrived Dean told Sam we would get in the shopping and Sam smiled and left us. Alone. Together. In the car.

“Y/N, Hop in the front seat. Let’s go for a drive.” His eyes crinkled at the sides when a shocked me caught his gaze in the mirror.

I swallowed nervously before stepping out of the car. I went around the back in case the gas pedal _accidently_ slipped.

I reluctantly opened the door resisting the urge to run and stepped into the vehicle. The waiting eyes of the Winchester burning through me. He gave me a side glance and rolled back down the drive.

I had my hands under my thighs and I was looking intently out the windscreen when a familiar introduction filled the car.

“No way?” I turned up the music.

“You know this song?” He looked at me in surprise.

“Who the hell doesn’t? Watch out, my air guitar gets aggressive!” I warned launching into the introduction.

_“Rising up back on the streets, did my time, took my chances”_ we sang together shamelessly.

I will confess that I have never been particularly fond of my singing. Like I could do it and I would belt out tunes in the car but I was a little shy about admitting it. When I looked at the man beside me I couldn’t help but let go as my mini guitar solo came up.

“ _It’s the, eye of the tiger; it’s the thrill of the fight.”_ I listened to Dean’s voice deep and rich as I concentrated on my guitar skills, then I changed tactics and went for drums.

When the song came to its close, we were both slightly out of breath but grinning madly.

“Trust music to break ice like that.” He winked while chuckling.

“Yeah.” I laughed nervously, putting my hands in my lap.

“Ah no, don’t close up on me again I just got you talking.” I laughed and blushed furiously.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “For this morning I was really rude to you, I didn’t even thank you for the ride to the mall.” I looked at him he was smiling and his eyes were soft.

“Is that all you’re sorry about? Because Jesus, I have been feeling guilty about totally perving on you over breakfast.”

“Haha oh yeah? So it was all your fault.” I teased, tapping him on the shoulder in a mock punch. He scoffed and then kept driving.

“Don’t feel bad about it I wasn’t exactly _not_ wanting you to look… let’s talk about something else?” I grinned as Dean pulled into a parking lot and we left the car.

“It’s just like in the movies…” I was mesmerized before we even walked through the door. It was a little past five in the evening but the lights were on, neon red and blue were around the guttering symmetrical with bold blue and red painted feature strips. The building itself was white and said ‘Diner’ in big bold letters across the arch above the door. Denny’s was one thing, New Zealand had a Denny’s, but this was straight out of a movie cut away scene. “I bet it even has chequered floors…” I mumbled as Dean held open the door. Well I just won a million dollars.

I was only stepping on the black squares when we were seated at a booth near the back. The window over looked the parking lot and cars glisten in the rays of the sun giving the material world a somehow peaceful appearance. It wasn’t busy but I didn’t care after the day I’ve had, I wanted peace, quiet and a burger.

I had to look up when I was passed a menu, I narrowed my eyes… _Sarah_.

Dean hadn’t noticed my scowling when he ordered two cokes.

“Ok I’ll be back in a sec with those drinks.” She twirled slightly for Dean I assume.

“Total meanie.” I growled pushing my nose into the menu.

“Better be careful with that tone of voice or the sissy police are going to give you a fine.” He tutted, amused.

“I would pay the fine if it meant I could call her what she really is.” I whispered.

Sarah dropped off the drinks and left again not before casting Dean a wink.

“Cow.” I muttered.

“Whoa! Such foul language from such a pretty lady.” I made a fish face to mute his point he laughed so hard coke came out his nose.

“Carful” I said handing him napkins, “don’t want to make it public you snorted coke.” I just killed whatever credibility I had gained with that pun, it was worth it as I whipped tears of laughter from my eyes. When I had finished my self-praise, Dean was looking at me his eyes were crinkled at the sides. I just returned his gaze into those green eyes. His face was pretty, a work of art, he could light up New York City after dark… I could see from the depth in his gaze he didn’t have an ugly heart but there was a block there. I hadn’t noticed I had touched his hands until warmth touched my skin and singed my nerves.

I took this moment to study him, jeans, work boots and plaid appeared to be his normal ‘go-to’ style. With the red chequered shit rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned to revel a tight black shirt this man was so hot I could bake cookies on him!

“Are you alright there Y/N?” his question didn’t bother me but I blushed anyway and focused on our hands instead. His fingers wrapped in mine and I felt the world could stop at any moment. A scoff made me retract my hand and blush violently. It was really hot in here!

“What would you like?” Sarah was almost bored. I hadn’t even gone over the menu but Dean ordered a cheese burger with extra onions and bacon so I copy catted except with more bacon and less onions, Dean looked somewhat impressed. When Sarah left and it was just us again…

“Are we on a date?” My voice wasn’t as shaky as I thought it would be.

“Did you want it to be Y/N?” He crocked his head to the side with a small twinkle in his eye.

“Well we did make out, and I mean like wow… we really did make out!” I realized what I had said and put my hand over my mouth.

“You are something else you know that Y/N?” he leaned closer slightly and a little smug.

“Well I am the last hope Heaven has of opening so I would hope so. I mean if I can’t milk this for what it’s worth, what’s the point?” I stated laughing nervously.

“That is a great argument Y/N.” He smiled that dazzling smile, Fuck you Dean.

“Watch out as I blind you with my dazzling intellect.” I chuckled.

“Alright here’s one for you,” He looked around the diner. “There are three demons in this room, where are they?” I was a little shocked at his question but I looked around anyway. There were a row of stools at the counter that were occupied by a man and a young girl. Something caught my eye.

“On the stools,” I said keeping my voice low, “the little girl hasn’t touched her bacon.”

“Impressive, but you still have two to go.” He was watching me intently as I continued scanning the room. A bell chirped and a waitress grabbed a meal replacing it with a ticket a cook grabbed it and read it out loud.

“I wouldn’t eat the food the chef has a Demon vibe. I couldn’t see his eyes but _everyone_ who works in a kitchensweats.” I took a moment and then it hit me.

“There is nothing but Demons in this place…” Dean took a shaky drink of coke and that’s when I saw fear flash in his eyes but he smiled weakly.

“How long have you known?” I whispered trying not to look suspicious.

“After we ordered our food and no one had moved… that and they keep looking only at you.” His voice was deep and hushed. He was trying to read my face, judge my reaction I tried a reassuring smile but I ended up whimpering.

Sarah dropped plates on our table clicked her tongue in annoyance and left. I looked at my meal suddenly feeling sick; I could tell Dean felt the same we both stared at our plates weighing up the risk.

“I…” I hesitated.

“You shouldn’t.” Dean warned.

“But it looks so good… Crowley wouldn’t want me dead right?” Deans look gave me no confidence. Despite myself my stomach growled and I smiled meekly. I indicated with my eyes that we should leave.

“If we make to leave they might jump us.” Seeing as how Dean was a professional I would bet my strange life on it. “I’m going to make a call, alright Y/N.” Dean slowly reached into his jacket pocket while keeping his eyes on mine. I was getting really shaky and nervous I grabbed my coke and chugged it. The bubbles borderline hurt as I down it. Not knowing what else to do I grabbed Dean’s glass I looked at him he nodded as he put his phone to his ear. It was only half full but I downed that as well. After a few seconds of me politely trying not to listen to Dean’s conversation, he put the phone down and looked to the door as it chimed.

I looked over my shoulder as a smug Crowley made his way over to our booth. He slid in next to me I flinched as he put his warm arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. His musky smoky and whisky sent made my panicking brain calm but I made no move to return his gesture instead I stiffened and awkwardly leaned into him. I swear I saw Dean’s jaw clench and pulse.

“Hello beautiful how are you doing?” He was speaking only to me.

“I want to go home now please.” I said weakly.

“Why’s that love? You are in the finest company Hell has to offer.” He lifted my chin to make me look at him. When I met his brown eyes I tried to conceal my fear but failed miserably.

“God Damnit Crowley! Just get us outta here!” If the Demons hadn’t known who we were the certainty did now. All eyes were on us.

“Subtlety was never your forte was it? I hate to break it to you but everyone in here loathes me entirely and my powers are bound.” We looked at him. Speechless. “Oops.” He shrugged putting his free hand on my knee.

There was a laugh, no, a cackle when we turned to the noise Sarah the waitress was bent at the waist holding what looked to be the biggest machete I have ever seen in her bitch hands (To be fair I had only seen one other machete before in my life and that was in a display cabinet in a museum.)

“So a Winchester, the King of Hell and a whore walk into a diner full of Demons… Sounds like a _fantastic_ joke.”  She was twirling her weapon as she slowly made her way towards us.

I untangled myself from Crowley and stood on top of the table sending our burgers to the floor.

“Watch who you’re calling a whore! _Bitch_!” I turned and kicked the window with all I had. As the glass shattered and fell everything moved quickly as I jumped through the vacant space into the parking lot. Dean was hot on my heels as I hit the pavement and ran. We sprinted in step with each other we avoided going to the impala and rounded onto the open street and ran into the sunset.

We got two blocks before I risked a look behind us, there was no one there.

“Dean.” I breathed slowing down, “we’re good man.” He trotted to a stop slightly out of breath. We just panted for a few seconds before we straightened. Looking at each other we began to laugh.

“That was almost pointless!” I breathed swallowing more chuckles.

“And what was with the machete? I mean where was she hiding that thing?”

“Girls can be very mysterious.” I winked then laughed again.

“Damn Y/N I’m sorry.” Dean sobered up.

“For what exactly?” I couldn’t keep the amusement out of my tone.

“I just wanted to take you out for a nice _normal_ dinner. I know everything has been fast paced and crazy lately… I just wanted it to slow down even if it was just for an evening…” He trailed off shaking his head.

I was flattered. I looked at him stunned for what I imagined was the longest time. When his eyes met mine I couldn’t not say anything.

“Thank you. Dean. Really… I have been doing nothing but imposing on you guys for the past week and you just keep treating me with such kindness…” I looked at the pavement and used my heel to play with a piece of gum. “I mean I couldn’t even tell they were Demons! Normally that’s a given on account of their black eyes!” I was cut off when his lips met mine in the gentlest kiss I have ever experienced.

I was shocked at the contact but when he pulled away he looked into my eyes and I knew I should stop talking. Blushing I stepped away.

“The weather is nice today!” I exclaimed looking everywhere but at the hunter.

“I can’t believe it!” Dean shouted. I jumped a foot in the air.

“I’m sorry!” I said on impulse. Dean stepped past me onto the road and waved his arms. The Impala pulled to a stop and a very smug King of Hell stepped out.

“Well if you two are finished procrastinating we have a plot point to address. Shall we?”

I turned to Dean and shrugged. The King of Hell is beginning to grow on me.

 

 

Crowley ditched when we arrived back at the bunker with little more than a click for goodbye. I tagged Dean and sprinted out of the garage to the dirt track out the bunker, I turned around and blew a raspberry at Dean chanting, “Nah na na na na! Dean is too sloooow.” I screamed and giggled as he sprinted after me. “Oh it’s on!” he huffed. We played tag until my sides we splitting from giggles. He hoisted me over his shoulder and spun around. I flung my limbs and laughed hysterically.

“I’m gonna hurl!” I cried only then did he put me down in front of the bunker door I held onto him as my head spun and I tried to get steady. I tried to resist squeezing the hard muscle I knew was under the soft fabric of his shirt.

A crash broke me out of my daze.

“What was that?” I asked. There was as clanking sound behind the door.

“What _is_ that.” Dean and I opened the door.

The second we stepped through the door all hell broke loose.

Dean and I stopped as Anna and Hinton were throwing things across the room at Sam and Cas, who threw them back. Pages were flying, falling and scattered all over the room and table and glass was everywhere. Cups were being thrown. Anna threw something hard which hit Cas in the chest. Swearing he chucked it back, Anna deflected it with a chair that she then put down to throw insults at Cas. Hinton and Sam were having their own spat about something. Hinton picked up a chair yelling, “You want some of this?” and threw it in Sam’s direction. Sam easily dodged the chair and picked it up again and threw it back telling Hinton “You’ll have to do better than that!” Hinton laughed as he got Sam in the head with a book. Anna then threw a heavy looking book at Cas screaming “Idiotic, monkey brained brute!” Everyone was yelling arms were flying in anger faces were red. It was a doubles tournament of aggression.

Sam must have said something because Hinton threw himself over the table and began a fist fight Sam easily pinned him to the ground before Anna threw herself onto Sam as a make shift backpack. Cas crossed over and tried lifting her off but her and Sam went flying onto the table causing everything to fall onto the floor. Hinton then stood and started shoving Cas while Anna used a chair to keep Sam from rushing to Cas’s defence, Anna knew how to tame a lion.

I looked at Dean with wide eyes he didn’t know what to say.  So I got angry.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!” Everyone froze where they were and looked up. The last of the pages fluttered to the ground as I stomped down the steps as hard as my heeled feet allowed.

“DEAN AND I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU FUCK SHIT UP!” I glared around the room, my face hard lips in a line. Their lips were moving but there was no sound.

“Hinton, Anna,” I yelled, they snapped to attention looking embarrassed as I approached, Anna dropped the chair and raised her hands in surrender whilst Hinton just pointed at Cas about to say something but decided against it.

“You are guests in this house! How _dear_ you act like spoiled children!” There was a chuckle from behind. I turned sharply throwing daggers at the Angel.

“And you!” Sam and Cas stood at attention “These are your guests! _You_ invited _us_ here!” I looked at all the guilty faces in the room. I looked at Dean, who was holding in laughter.

“Dean,” he stopped grinning, “As you don’t know Anna and Hinton very well you can get their side of the story in the library and I’ll take Sam and Cas’s side from here. Are we all agreed?” I paused. They all looked stumped.

“That wasn’t a question, now scoot.” I gestured for Sam and Cas to sit; I picked up the chair Anna used to block the attack from Sam and sat down.

When they were seated Sam began, “We were… we were just ah…” he ran his hands through his hair. Cas chimed in.

“We were having a creative discussion.” He winked at me his blue eyes sparkling. When I Gave him my, ‘you better fucking not’ look he looked down like a wounded puppy.

“We just told them what happened then Anna went crazy” Sam shook his head in disbelief, “She starts yelling ‘You let her go off with fucking Dean!’ It was really rude.”

I looked up at the two of them Cas was trying not to laugh, “Then _Hinton_ makes a pass at Dean.” He laughed Cas just Grinned, “he says, ‘Hey won’t Dean look good mounted on _MY_ wall’.” Sam loses his shit laughing.

“It wasn’t funny!”  Cas defend, I giggled

“Oh, why? Because you didn’t use it first?” I laughed along with Sam at Cas’s confused face.

“Ok, ok so then what.” I asked shaking off the last of my giggles.

They both went silent. And didn’t say anything,

“What’s with the silence?”

Nothing. They had the hottest stone faces…

“Dean! Wanna swap?” I called.

“God yes!” Sounded from the other room, this place was a tip. And suddenly it wasn’t. It was so clean and in order and not broken. I was stumped.

“Thank you!” I told Cas. This mind linked to an Angel thing was nice. Sam was a little stumped as but then understood.

“Stay here.” I warned my victims and made my way into the library Dean was sitting at a table with Hinton and Anna in front of him, he was slouched over the desk. He stood and gave me a hopeful smile. When I sat down they both started talking in rapid fire.

“It was all Cas’s fault/It was all Sam’s fault/ He threw a book first/It was self-defence/He totally loves me/where were you? /Dean likes me /Sam is cute /Cas has a nice ass/I can’t believe I threw a chair/I almost got punched/Sam has a tattoo/I got Sam in the face/Cas needs anger management…” They both stopped breathing heavily. These two idiots were my hand picked best friends. I loved them to bits and pieces. But when they weren’t going to talk it was pretty much conversation suicide.

“It was wrath wasn’t it?” I could see the connections form in their eyes.

“Oh my God! We are so stupid!” Anna said in despair as she cupped her face.

“No honey you’re stupid, I’m _fabulous._ ” Hinton flicked imaginary hair over his shoulder. I swear on my life I will never stop loving that man.

Sighing I gave up and told them about my day and the weird diner incident. Sam, Dean and Cas then joined us in the library as we tried to get our heads around why the Demons just disappeared. I was sneaking glances at Cas the entire time making sure he was ok. This was nice, five adults in a room talking about how much they wanted to open the gates of Heaven to help out all their Angel buddies. Sam laughed at something Anna said and she giggles with him. I felt a pang in my stomach. I wanted that too. I felt a hand in mine and I saw Dean wink at me from the corner of his eye and I fluttered a bit. Cas cleared his throat and suggested we watched a movie or eat… Dean exclaimed eat, so we did.

About an hour later I was sitting in the kitchen just minding my own business when Anna walked in with Sam in tow with all of their cuteness and smiles and his tallness and his chuckles…

“And then Y/N was like ‘I bet I can hold this hot sauce in my mouth for thirty seconds and _still_ kick your ass.’ So I was all ‘Bring it on!’ And she won.” Anna was saying as she got a glass of juice.

“So you both held hot sauce in your mouth for thirty seconds…” Sam was amazed.

“Well _I_ did it. it Wasn’t until two weeks later that she told me she used tomato juice and I was so _mad_! You have no idea what that stuff did to me! Don’t laugh!” She playfully hit Sam who just laughed even more. I was about to cry.

“Are you alright Y/N?” I squeaked as Cas appeared next to me. Anna and Sam look at me surprised.

“Sorry Y/N,” She said lazily, “I didn’t see you there.”

“No one notices me anyway.” I mumbled under my breath.

“I can hear your thoughts, doesn’t that count.” I looked at Cas. Why couldn’t he be more like Sam and just get me! The Angel looked hurt at that.

“I’m sorry Cas…” I looked at my hands in my lap. Anna was just so perfect! She had Sam and fun and, and, and Sam!

I huffed and stood up.

“I’m stealing your jacket!” I called picking up the first jacket I could find I swung it over my arms and left without a word. I had changed out of the border line pornographic (in _my_ opinion) outfit I had been wearing all day into actual clothes, so when the gravel crunched under foot I was comfortable. Not that I felt pain anymore, this was something I had noticed spending most of the day in pumps. I was in a white V-neck, jeans and bright blue sneakers. I had brought a new bra today when I was shopping with Sam… _Sam_ … I stopped a minute to look at the darkening sky willing the ache in my belly to die down and decided to head towards a nearby hill I saw.

This Kansas place wasn’t too bad. There was a light breeze that ruffles through the hair and carries the scent of summer and traffic. It turns out the hill was a stop bank that over looked a very gungy river… creek? Swamp? I’m not too sure. I continued along the top thinking to myself listening to the sound of dry, unkempt grass crunch underfoot. I was building a nice rhythm, step, crunch breath in, step, crunch, and breathe out. Another light breeze brought up a waft from the bog? Fowl… simply awful was the stench my face screwed up in disgust so I just kept walking covering my nose and mouth with a sleeve that hung well and truly over my hands. When I inhaled the sent washed shivers through me and then I realised I had taken Sam’s jacket… I looked around guiltily, there was a run down building at the foot of the stop bank not too far ahead maybe I could make it there before…

I felt my jaw clench and gut wrenched and I saw stares for a moment… my mind suddenly… snapped before I held myself and screamed. I just let go. I screamed till it hurt. I was red in the face, blue in the lips and raw in the throat. My mind was strangely calm, my reaction was strongly physical and emotional and yet I couldn’t bear this… this… _feeling_. Empty yet _lonely and so angry!_

My body collapsed in on itself and I sank to my knees… I had ever given up like this once before… one other time that I knew of but Anna helped me. This was _different_. Anna was away living her life with her happy boyfriend, in her happy bunker, with her happy life and I will just die here, forever alone, wanting something I can’t have… My shoulder hit the ground causing my weight to become off balanced and I didn’t notice I was rolling down the stop bank. I put my hands up to stop myself but I ended up gaining speed. The world was flashing around me a whirlwind of colour. I came to a sudden stop when I hit a wall. The sky was fading from dark blue to black when I rolled onto my back a little winded.

“Isn’t it funny that I can die like a human can and yet heal all of my injuries?” I was looking up at the first star shining in the sky… so peaceful.

I closed my eyes and I breathed in the scent of fresh air and sawdust, when I opened my eyes there was no star only a face with an evil grin.

“Well isn’t that good to know?” Something fell on my face and everything went dark.


	11. Goddamn Sam and Those Dimples... Explosions?

Chapter Eleven

I could have resisted… I could have broken free… I could have told them that they smelt like bad fish tacos but that would have ruined the “I’m innocent! Why are you kidnapping me?” façade I had going on. I tried to pull a _Liam Neeson_ and do the whole ‘counting steps’ thing but I was literally taken inside a rundown building, up a flight of stairs and chained to a pole… riveting.

After a low chuckle, some fiddling about and scuffling out of the room, it became apparent I was alone.

My arms were bound above by metal chains and I had a sack on my head that smelt like wool and fresh straw. I was sitting back flat against a concrete wall I was uncomfortable but I had what little of my wits about me. I had one of two choices, the first play damsel and lead the villain into a false sense of security in which they monologue, I get all the information I need, then render them unconscious and bring them back to the bunker _or_ I could sit here and sulk about how my best friend landed the hottest piece of ass this side of the international date line… the choice was clear really.

I missed Sam, his smile that caused dimples to appear… those hazel eyes and strong jaw line… a walking wet dream really… oh God!

 Fuck Anna! What a bitch! Since when was she allowed to have relationships without _my_ consent! I mean _sure_ she’s legally an adult but those are minor details! Then there is this hunting crap with the book… I bet her and Sam read it and laugh together at the horrors I have to face.

I was interrupted by the sound of an electric saw.

The ground vibrated as machinery whirled into life. I could make out flashing blurs through the small gaps in the sack. This was getting a bit _too_ creepy for my taste time to bust out. I used my full force to move my wrists and shatter the chains…

There was a jingle of metal on stone but otherwise nothing.

I heaved and tried to move my wrists again… more chiming.

This time I pulled downwards and all I succeeded in was rising off the ground a few inches.

 I swung for a while before plonking onto the ground pain hit me instantly and my butt throbbed.

Well damn. This couldn’t be good.

Heeled shoes echoed towards me over the noises, they stopped just in front of me and the sack was roughly pulled away freeing my sight and well I hadn’t expected this.

A black haired, brown eyed man wearing a black tube top, _very_ short jean cut-off shorts, fishnet stockings and red fuck me pumps, was crouched in front of me with a wicked grin outlined in fire truck red lipstick. His eyebrows were neatly plucked and well arched, there was a five o’clock shadow gracing his face but meh I’ve seen worse. Like for instance the bulge that threatened to bust his fly, that was at eye level and it was scarring me.

“Nawa is the little Angel stuck?” Mockery was present in his tone and fire was in his eyes.

“Not as stuck as you’re _gonna_ be when you take those shorts off. Watcha do? Shoe horn yourself into those?”  He skilfully leaned closer breathing on my face… putrid rotting flesh. His skin was lightly tanned and his stubble brushed my cheek as he breathed into my ear.

“Watch your tone girly, vamps like to play…” Californian? I leaned up and whispered in his ear

“What do you want? A tick-tack?” I was almost bored. He laughed loudly in my ear. “Ow.” and stepped back spreading his arms wide.

“Oh Hun! Don’t you remember me? No I don’t suppose you would after all I...” his head fell to the ground with a wet thud. His body was standing with blood squirting out of the remainder of his neck and then toppled forwards onto my lap. I was speechless as warm sticky liquid soaked me to the bone.

 Anna was standing, holding a katana, arm still strong from where she had sliced through the neck of the man, well vampire. She had been splattered by a little bit of blood as well, crimson spotted her pale cheeks.

I lightly kicked the body away… ok so I kneed it and it flopped off in a gooey mess, it’s the thought that counts.

“Well… you got me babe.” Anna said breathing through a smile then she frowned and checked her wrist watch. “We have thirty seconds before there is a fire at the saw mill which covered up the accident your _boyfriend_ had… wanna get going?” she shrugged her sword lightly touching the ground.

“I love you!” I said laughing the air was filled with metallic blood and… gasoline? “I’m stuck” I giggled swinging my chains feeling the warm syrup turning cold. My mind had unfolded to show that I didn’t need what Anna had because I had Anna.

“You Mrs Rhi are a dick.” She laughed and stepped on the body to access my chains. She expertly cut through them like a hot knife through butter. She then used a key to unlock my shackles and they fell with little splash to the ground.  I rubbed my sore wrists and stood my pants were almost sealed to the concrete it wasn’t uncomfortable but I have no idea why this didn’t disturb me in the slightest.

The room we were in was an old control room the coloured lights I had seen through the sack all flickered uncontrollably and were beginning to give me a headache.

 “Wanna hug?” I asked outstretching my arms towards the now shocked best friend, I stumbled as the building rumbled and smoke began clouding the air… Well…

Anna pulled me by my wrist, wincing I stumbled out into a very old landing. It opened up overlooking the factory floor where we ducked behind a thick column. Peeking out we saw four people two of which were standing either side of a kneeling individual whilst the one in front was lightly twirling what appeared to be a chainsaw. I looked to Anna who was in a battle crouched looking at the ceiling. The smoke was filling the factory floor causing the scene to blur slightly.

“Rhi?” Anna asked softly adjusting her weight to lean closer. I nodded. “Now would be a really great time to pull a cheerleader or make balloon animals or something.”

“Good idea! Let me just pull some out of my ass!” I bit back sarcastically. “I’ll make something up.” I had no idea what I was doing as I stood and started jumping on the rickety structure. An idea flashed… I snatched up something that was in the door way.

“Yoooou hooo!” I catcalled to the peoples below, heads turned upwards in shock. “Your boss here must have been drinking he’s a bit off his head!” I tossed the vampires head into the little crowd and watched as it hit the chainsaw and they both clattered to the ground. It was a good toss on my part an even better pun but now I had their attention and I could see their teeth from here.

“What too soon?” I asked and they began running towards me, I panicked until I saw Anna emerge behind them.

“I wouldn’t even dear!” They turned sharply, “Rhi run!” She dropped something and the entire floor ignited. I ran down the landing almost tripping on the last step as a flaming vampire lunged at me. I squeaked and kicked out viciously on instinct. There was a satisfying crunch as foot collided with skull. Dark plumbs were causing disorientation and it didn’t help that I was on the factory floor of a saw mill so every second step was a hazard all on its own.

Choking back on bitter air, I stumbled on the chainsaw I don’t know why but I picked it up and continued to gracelessly make my way to any opening. I had just seen a door when something cracked and a burning pillar landed between me and freedom. Mustering up my inner lumber-jack I pumped the chain and listened to the buzz of nature yielding to the power of manmade destruction! When the saw dust stopped flying a swift kick was all it needed and it fell away, freedom was once again in grasp. I let the flames lick me as I barged through the opening yelling like a madwomen.

I caught sight of Anna who was being held up by her neck by the previous owner of the weapon I now possessed. Her Katana was by her feet but her lips were turning blue. Not even thinking I ran hitting the gas I swung at the neck of her attacker. It wasn’t a clean slice but after a few hitches and unnecessary blood spatter the deed was done.

 I threw down the chainsaw.

I looked at Anna who was clutching her neck doubled over and gasping for breath. I picked up her sword and rubbed her back, blinking away tears she looked at me and croaked,

“Was that really necessary?”

“I just took a bit off the top.” We both laughed despite the protest in our lungs. I looked around and saw two more bodies both without heads on the pavement there was a bang and the temperature rose so we decided we should probably go. We hiked up the stop bank with the burning building behind us and sirens were barely noticeable in the distance. At the top of the stop bank I embraced my best friend, the only thing clean amongst our soot covered, blood smeared faces were our white smiles and bright eyes.

With an arm around each other’s waist we looked at the blaze, the roof collapsed, sparks, smoke and dust littered the air lighting and covering the stars.

“We have five seconds until the fire bursts the main gas compressor tanks and there is an explosion the likes of which we will experience second hand.” Anna sighed smiling into the blaze.

“Well I guess you could things are about to get heated…” My pun was lost as we were thrown backwards by the shock wave. It was like a really bad slow motion movie scene. We were thrown off the top of the stop bank and our animation suspended as we fell, weightless and ears ringing, I looked at Anna who was screaming in terror with a smile. I half turned limbs clutching at emptiness just to get a face full of bog water.

It was cold. And wet. And muddy. And _it stunk!_ In the very, _very_ distant distance I could hear sirens, after wiping lord-knows-what from my eyes I saw flashing red lights. As quickly as I could muster (not very fast) I pulled Anna up and hulled her to her feet. I found her sword (I had _just_ missed it) and passed it to her before we lugged our way down the stream of gunk and away from the crime scene as debris continued to fall all round.

 

“And to _think!”_ I said as we made it to the end of the stop bank and began the climb, “I was jealous of _you_!” I had just finished explaining my emotional slash physical breakdown over her and Sam’s relationship.

“Envious Rhi, there is a difference.” She stated rolling her eyes but stopped when she lost her footing and had to grab onto me for leverage, she grabbed mostly mud.

“If that was envy… _pure_ envy I never want to feel that again. That made me so empty and angry Anna, I never want to feel that again.” I pulled her onto the top of the stop bank and we sat there for a second only the smoke and flashing lights were visible the explosion must have wiped out what was left of the building.

“I can’t believe you and Hinton got it into your heads that Sam and I have a _thing_.” She said it like she was disgusted. I gave her the it-wasn’t-hard-to-assume look which she must have missed due to the mud, blood and soot that caked my face.

“I mean the second _Hinton_ gets involved in assumptions… I mean _Jesus_ he’s a trained _Drama_ teacher Rhi.” She laughed as I mock punched her and started playing with the grass.

“How do you feel about all this?” I asked suddenly serious.

“Well it isn’t a shock and to be honest, I’ve known for a while…” The breeze drifted over the hills and there the wind cut through the dry-reaching smell of our bodies.

“Seven Deadly Sins… I’ve only got two left… before I lost my memory did I know?” I looked at her eyes that were watching the smoke plumbs in the distance her face was masked, covered by the evening’s events.

“Yes,” she smiled. “It was to our knowledge that you were being trained by the wisdom of the Angels to fitful your destiny… It was all very humbling.” She shrugged stood, offering me her hand.

Her hair was caked but light strands danced lightly in the wind as a waxing crescent moon shone brightly behind her. Her smile cut through the night. “Get up bitch we’ve got heaven to save.” That was all the motivation I needed as I took her hand.

Half an hour later…

"God Anna! That was your fault entirely!" I teased but overall I was upset, I looked up as the entrance to the bunker _finally_ came into view. We had gotten lost _twice_ , I had no idea how far I had actually walked but as it turns out pretty far. It started to lightly drizzle… The foul smell of blood and creek mud wafted into my nostrils I gagged multiple times. My _entire_ body, even my underwear, was filled with the stuff. We squelched along.

 "I'm sorry!" Anna whined in reply. "It's not as though there was anywhere else to go!" She had her arms outstretched palms raised, partly in surrender but mostly in apology.

I glanced at Anna and cringed, I didn’t exactly feel sorry for her. Her state was a little worse than mine, what I lacked in blood she made up for in mud, what she lacked in mud I made up for in blood.

“ _You_ had pulled me down the stop bank as the explosion happened we landed a creek, a very shallow, rotten creek!” I threw my arms up; we both knew this was a lie.

"Although," She continued. "That was fun! Right?" She grinned at me. Her white teeth flashed bright against the brown and red that covered her face. Her green eyes glistening in the approaching porch light of the bunker.

We were silent for a moment, just the sound of squelching with every step. I burst into laughter. I laughed at the sight her. Hysterical, rib shaking, breathless laughter.

"You look like-" I paused gasping, "There's shit all over your face!" I stumbled from laughing too much and bumped into her. We made a horrible squish sound.

Our arms looped together, stickily, as she joined in.

"Like you can talk, you Muner! You’re munted!" She cried as we came up to the bunker doors.

"Shut up, you Retard!" I replied as I leant against the re-enforced metal and tried to calm down but failed. "I can't breathe!" We gasped bending over holding our ribs feeling our bodies convulse.

We sobered up quickly as the door was jerked open; I lost my balance and stumbled backwards but was quickly stabilized by solidness, a warm solidness. I looked up and instantly regretted it, glaring down at me were the angriest green eyes I have ever seen. They belonged to stony faced Dean Winchester.

And he wasn't happy. I swallowed and stepped away quickly.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded.

I could see the worry he was trying to mask and immediately felt guilty.

"I get a drink, Anna rushes off, Cas is unconscious and we discover you've disappeared!”

We looked at our unrecognisable shoes. He continued.

“Don’t you have a cell phone?! Do you know- what is that goddamn smell?!" He questioned as he took a step back to study us.

I glanced at Anna as she wringed her mucky hands together and stared at the ground like a child who's been caught stealing a cookie. I looked back at Dean, his face was cringing and shocked, the longer he looked the more his face turned to horror.

"Well..." I started, thinking of a plausible excuse that wouldn't get us into too much trouble. A.k.a a lie. "We got bored so we went for a stroll and we became explorers.” I turned to Anna, we both grinned and nodded. “We had such fun and we'd love to reiterate our adventures but as you can see,” I gestured to all of me, “we are in need of a shower and a change of clothes. So if you excuse us," I let out in one breath and not giving him a moment to say anything, I grabbed Anna's hand and hauled her through the door past the stumped Dean.

We trotted down the steps of the bunker.

"Is that blood?" I heard Dean mutter behind us.

I felt Anna's hand tighten around my own as Sam came into view, standing in the entrance of the library, laptop in one hand phone to his ear in the other. “It’s ok we found them.” he quickly hung up and stared at us with a frown. He raised his eyebrows as he took in our state.

 "Uh... You guys ok?" He aimed the question more towards my best friend.

"Peachy!" I got out before Anna could stammer a reply and quickly trudged to the stairs leading to the side of the bunker that held the bathrooms. “Is that my jacket?” he called behind us.

"Sam and Anna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang, still dragging her.

"Sh-shut up! We haven't kissed!" She squeaked, I chuckled evilly.

"But you want to! Well, Sam does." I mumbled loudly.

"What? No! How do you know?" She asked as we paused outside the bathroom. I let go of her hand, the dirt had dried sealing our skin together it cracked as we pulled apart.

"The way you guys look at each other, of course." I replied in a 'duh' tone. She was so adoringly innocent. "Don't worry, all in good time. Now let's get this shit off.”

 

 

The next hour was spent in the showers trying our best to get the gunk to hair ratio on the hair side… it was somewhat successful. Although there was more than one bathroom this was a two person job and we both agreed we would forgo our modesty (well what’s left of mine) and do this as a team. We were both doing our fifth lather, rinse, repeat when the shower door swung open and I was dragged out.

I have never screamed so loudly in my life. It was a shrill, glass shattering; don’t hurt me mother of all screams scram. A warm hand was placed over my mouth and I opened my eyes to see scared blue ones. My next reaction was to blush violently and cover my nakedness.

“Holy shit Cas! Can you FUCK OFF!” I looked frantically for a towel.

The door bust open.

“What’s going on? Oh Crap!” Dean demanded with Sam in tow. He quickly covered his and Sam’s eyes. I screamed again and desperately covered what little I could. Cas shielded me from any sneaky glances. Anna was losing her shit in the shower yelling and telling all the guys to fuck off. I Kicked Cas square in the chest and he flew into Sam and Dean who then scrambled out the door. I ran to the door and slammed it shut so hard the supports buckled and frame splintered slightly.

I slid down the door panting… what the hell was that about?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written an explosion scene before and before now I've done minimal gore. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter or at least were able to read it. XD


	12. All Bad Asses Have a Beginning Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I have written a proper action sequence. I didn't count last chapter because this was more dedicated to it.

_Chapter twelve_

_October 2010._

_With Halloween this evening Metatron was extra excited as he decorated the house for the upcoming celebration. His normal off white knitted sweater was replaced with one covered in candy corn and witches hats. I was clad in a flowing ripped and tattered black gown with green face paint and bag of tricks labelled ‘bag of tricks’._

_“New Zealanders’ don’t like Halloween.” I tried to remind him lugging in a box of lights I had rescued from the attic, I say rescued because that is where all of our junk went and this Angle had a lot of junk. We’ve had this discussion every year for four years and his reaction was always the same… to ignore me._

_“Do you think spiders_ and _skulls are too much?” He stood back from one of the shelves he was working on to ponder his handiwork._

_“Honestly? I think not only are skulls_ and _spiders perfect but I think we need more jack-o-lanterns and ghosts around the place.” I smiled as I dumped the over filled box of the lights onto the coffee table; with a sigh I assessed the damage._

_“You know what Y/N? You are absolutely right!” He laughed and clicked his fingers and a box of ghosts and jack-o-lanterns appeared next to the lights, laughing loudly he began to rearrange the shelf so there was more room for the new items._

_I set to untangling the clump of lights. With my tongue out and intensive heavy breathing I was able to find the right string of orange and black coloured lights and made to leave the room._

_“Make sure you hang them high enough.” He reminded me before I left._

_“Sure Dad.” I rolled my eyes and then froze. I stopped in the door way too afraid to speak and gasping like a fish. I side glanced at Metatron who was just as shocked as I was until he smiled. Blushing, there was light shuffling behind me and I turned. Kind ice blue eyes gazed at mine._

_“And make sure you don’t fall off the ladder… be careful…”he whispered before embracing me. I put my head on his shoulder and clung to his sweater and I broke. My knees gave in as I tearlessly sobbed. His warm sent of cinnamon cookies mixed with pumpkin pie filling was more than comfort… it was home. To say that our relationship had grown was an understatement._

_It had taken weeks for me to_ completely _admit that my mother was_ never _coming back. When school started slowly but surely I had let him in. I would let him know how I was feeling more often and I had even begun to introduce my friends to him by the end of the year. When we celebrated our first Christmas and I asked him to train me as a hunter, he promised he would do his best but he would not teach me to attack only to defend myself and_ only _if I studied and kept up my grades. That summer was filled with trial and error and research. Metatron was the biggest nerd I had ever met but he trained with me. We both became stronger both as individuals and as a team. This thing called ‘YouTube’ taught us what we couldn’t do ourselves. His access to ancient texts and my somewhat reliable knowledge of pop culture gave us a 21 st Century view of hunting, even our weapons arsenal was borderline manic. _

_With me studying and training he still managed to cook dinner every night and give me all the emotional support and ground to support me. (My first period was a scare for both of us and he gave me a book about the “Female Reproductive System” this awkward effort was all I needed to know he cared.) Although he was the only one who laughed at his jokes and his biblical referencing could be a pain in my ass, we overcame our walls and sure enough little by little we became a family._

_This was the first time I had ever called him Dad though._

_When we pulled away he passed me a hammer and with a small, proud smile told me to get to work._

_When I had finally put the lights up there was a light knock at the door before it swung open and Hinton strolled in._

_“What’s up bitches?! I brought candles and homemade_ Ectoplasm!” _Pushing past me he lugged two buckets through the house and into the kitchen._

_“Of course just what we need! Y/N pass me a spoon please sweetie.” Metatron rubbed his hands in anticipation, a wicked gleam in his eye and evil smile to match._

_“Oh hell no! Not in my house! Hinton take that out back near the apple bobbing pool and we can dunk the losers’ heads in it. I will_ not _have that stuff in this building any longer than it needs to be, not on my watch_ or _my carpet.” I put my foot down both literally and figuratively._

_The two men looked at me like wounded puppies and pouted. I was normally more lenient with these two and their shenanigans but not today. Today I had a plan of manipulation up my sleeves or should I say in my bag._

_I pulled out a first edition copy of a mini pocket dictionary and a small tube of pink glitter from my bag of tricks bag._

_“If you don’t do as I say,” I warned narrowing my eyes at the pair, “I will tear this book in half!” Metatron gasped, “And pour glitter everywhere. Oh and I mean_ everywhere. _”_

_“No! Glitter is the herpes of the craft world!” Squeaked Hinton remembering how last time he had pissed me off I laced his underwear draw, hat collection and shower curtain with the stuff._

_“You wouldn’t dare!” Gaped Metatron, the idea of literature being so cruelly mistreated was literally the only power I could ever have over the Scribe of God._

_I moved my eyebrow and Hinton sprinted out of the room with the two buckets also with Metatron on his heels._

_Tonight was going to be fun._

_Three hours into the fresh spring evening the party was underway. Everything was fine people arrived in waves mostly from school and the church that Metatron attended, no one objected to our celebration of the ‘_ American’ _holiday. It was a good time; bobbling for apples, there was an ectoplasm fight and a netball game with a pumpkin head as the ball._

_Then the phone rang._

_A contact of mum’s from a previous town. I asked to take a message. Apparently a witch was in the area and planning something big. I asked for an address and fifteen minutes later I had a duffle bag filled with hunting supplies ready. I told Metatron I wanted to access the houses on the street for “Candyness”. He chuckled and passed out more sider._

_The guilt was overshadowed by the excitement. My head screamed “no” but my heart pumped “yes!” I braved it and left. I had to do this on my own._

_The bike ride was intense; I had to stop twice to pull my dress from the chain and in the end I ripped it short in frustration._

_Fair Hall Cemetery was filled with rows of head stones and trees. It was on flat land apart from the older parts where there was a slope in the ground. That was where red plumbs of smoke were coming from and I cursed myself for not washing my face._

_I put down the duffle bag and rummaged through. I put a machete down the back of my shirt, I put a readymade witches vanquishing spell in my trick bag along with dead man’s blood darts and silver devil trap throwing star circles (I had made those myself)._

_I double checked my bra I had fitted with extra supplies. I always had plastic vials of holy water along with darts filled with liquid silver and mini lambs blood covered pine stakes cut into throwing knives… a girl could never be too careful. Ok so I was a bit over prepared but this was a first solo attempt sure the tipoff said witch but Metatron said preparation was everything even though he had no experience either._

_I had put my iron rings into place (Metatron’s previous Christmas gift to me.) I crouched low and set off in a wide scope of the area. There were mounds of freshly dug dirt every so often, I had almost landed in a hole once or twice before I rightened myself and kept going._

_When I got close enough I saw the witch. Staying low behind an angelic headstone ‘for our beloved Sister Mary’, I watched.  She was wearing jeans and a tank top while her silver hair bounced like a halo as she danced around the green flames of a roaring bomb fire. The glow made the other stones look like a forest the shadows dancing in a way only Metatron stories could describe. I shivered; there was no heat from the flames._

_The closer I gazed into the flames the more I realized there was the definite outline of human and animal limbs in the fire. I bit my tongue to stop from gagging at the smell. The witch stopped for a moment and dragged with surprizing strength, three bodies from the fire. Clad in green flams she chanted something over them and they rose… fucking rose, as in stood and looked my way with grins and sharp teeth…_ vampires _… but how?_

_I stayed still in case it was a coincidence. There were more incantations and I was thrown into the clearing just short of the fire where hands reached out to grab me. There was no mistaking it now… I should have stayed home._

_“I’m s-s-sorry I was here to play a p-p-prank on my f-f-friends!” I stammered holding my hands in the surrender gesture. I noticed a ghost flicker into existence in my peripherals. When I slowly stood I thought I had gotten away with it before the machete fell from my shirt to my feet. Damn._

_“Not only is your appearance down right insulting but the fact they sent a child! A CHILD! To defeat me! ME!” She fumed before casing her arm out and the ghost appeared in front of me. Her flickering white form was bloodied from a slit in her neck and she rolled her head back exposing her wound in too much detail. I punched the spirit and turned to flee. I got to the Angel statue before the ghost reappeared and threw me back into an oncoming vampire. We collided with a thud before I corrected myself and stood heart pounding. Fleeing was out._

_I quickly jumped up narrowly avoiding a mouth full of teeth._

_This is a disaster. I punched through the spirit again with my iron rings before her form dissipated in sparks and smoke. I threw a trank dart filled with dead man’s blood at the neck of the vampire I had collided with. The other two climbed over the screaming form of their comrade and I was knocked sideways as the ghost rematerialized. My hand hit something cold as I lifted the shovel to cut through the spirit._

_I ran full pelt at the left of the two vamps and charged digging end first. Before they could react I threw all of my weight forward and impaled his neck with the shovel before rough hands grabbed my shoulders and threw me side first into a head stone. I sucked in air before impact I wasn’t winded but I had cracked a rib._

_I hate witches._

_Thinking quickly I stood and ran to the fire and collected my machete punching the annoyed looking ghost again. The witch was doing something that turned the flames black, rendering my vision nearly useless._

_I used a mind map of the area to make my way to the Angel as a hand almost caught my hair. That was all I needed to know I was a hairs breath away from being vamp chow. I ran up the statue and jumped around turning in the air I put all my force into my hands and I swung. The head rolled and body collapsed. I ran to the flames dropping the machete and pulling out the witch-stoptail. I jumped through the flames using an arm as a guard for my face, I could see hands reach up for me. I used the flames to light the rag handing from the bottle and landed sharply on the other side. My legs gave out and with a cry I rolled. My vision was blurred and my body was violently brought up by my neck. Choking I looked into the ignited flames of the witches eyes._

_“What are you?!” She screamed._

_“I’m Britany bitch!” I threw the bottle at her. The next thing there was screaming and the bodies in the fire moaning before the flames slowly went out. I landed on my ass as the remains of the witch were blown away with the wind._

_I had to keep moving before the adrenalin wore off and I would be stuck on the ground forever, like most of the cemetery’s occupants… the irony wasn’t lost on me._

_The parts you don’t see in the movies are the things I was doing now. Clean up and apologizing. I had found a lighter somewhere and I had a little bit of salt with me so with the last of my strength I dragged all the bodies I could find into what remained of the bomb fire, sprinkled and lit up. I did a quick prayer before I left in case there was anybody else I had accidentally offended. The bike ride home was bad. Really bad._

_When I arrived home the party was long over but there were still stragglers like Hinton who had had too much sider. After he was safe in the recovery position Metatron sat me in the lounge and stared at me. After I had explained everything that had happened he got the first aid kit and started cleaning me up, saying I had “gotten lucky”, and “next time take his Angel blade instead”. Oh and I was grounded for the next hundred years._

_“You know Y/N?” he started again after my rips were bandaged, he didn’t heal me to ‘teach me a lesson.’ “I know I am new to this whole_ parenting _and_ hunting _thing, but lying… and no backup… You could have died and what of your story then Y/N?” He looked at me._

_He had this look like he had seen a million empires rise and fall, seen first-hand how so many stories had come to their end, I could see his age. Yes, I felt guilty._

_“Well I need to do something! That witch was creating_ vampires _, and I don’t think you have noticed but all the lore suggests that that could_ never happen _. I’m not going to waste my breath on saying I will never do it again because I will. However I will promise to inform you next time.” I had crossed my arms over my aching chest in order to slightly dull the pain, it was futile._

_“Ok. I can respect that.” He went back to his chair and started reading my book again. I winced before smiling to myself. I had taken down three vampires and a witch… I maybe saved people?_


	13. Oh How The Turn Tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sup dudes, dudetts and dudecitizens, my thinking over developed on this chapter but I was given the "Do it bitch!" From my friend. The warnings are pretty much the same... Swearing, mentions of sex, blood... yeah I think that’s it. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> -Re out! *exits stage left*

A/N: Sup dudes, dudetts and dude _citizens,_ my thinking over developed on this chapter but I was given the "Do it bitch!" From my friend. The warnings are pretty much the same... Swearing, mentions of sex, blood... yeah I think that’s it. Anyway enjoy!

- _Re out_! *exits stage left*

As it turned out Cas just really wanted to talk to me but doesn’t fully understand the concept of “Personal space”.

All this was explained to me through the bathroom door by Dean, who was more interested in knowing why I had an anti-possession tattoo on my ass.

It was Sam who finally talked me out of the bathroom by offering clean clothes and to brush my hair over a cup of hot chocolate. I was wrapped in a towel as I poked my head out like a timid fox. Sam was standing there warm smile and hand full of clothes as I gingerly looked around snatched the clothes and retreated into the bathroom.

Anna was still showering and I asked Sam why there was an endless hot water supply but he had never really looked into it.

I was dressed in one of my new outfits, (navy skinny jeans a black, My Little Pony “Friendship Is Magic” T shirt and red black and white plaid over shirt, Ok so it was growing on me). I was just adjusting my new rainbow fluffy toe socks when Sam informed me my cocoa was ready… (I’m pretty sure hot chocolate and hot cocoa are different things but I don’t want to question American customs).

When I stepped out I clasped the cup with two hands feeling the warmth and then frowned.

“There are no marshmallows…” Anna mock gasped behind me and Sam chuckled. I was unimpressed but let it slide… for now.

I trotted back to the living room with the T.V. “Apparently” it was called the “Viewing room.” Right behind Sam, who told Cas and Dean I was here. They sat straighter when I entered. I sat on the floor in front of the T.V. and ignored them sipping obnoxiously loudly.  This drink wasn’t bad regardless of the lack of mellow-flow.

“Y/N…” Cas hesitated.

“If the words ‘I’m sorry’ do not fall from your lips in the next five seconds I will not be held responsible for my actions.” I sipped loudly and counted in my mind.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realise…”

“Forgiven, let’s move on shall we?”

I told them about what happened spearing the details on what I was actually envious about by saying that I was gonna stab Hinton over one of his new rings… speaking of.

“Where is Hinton anyway?”

“He said something about a ‘Grinder.’?” Said Dean shrugging. I took another sip of my drink… that was none of my business.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he looked at me.

“So if that is five out of seven, I’m no genius but doesn’t that leave what? Pride and Lust?” I swallowed a lump in my throat…

I turned to Cas.

“Why were you completely unconscious?” Bluntly ignoring the question. Smooth.

“That is why I was so in need to talk to you.” He blushed and looked away. “Because I am not as… accustomed to human emotions as well, humans… when you had the breakdown I couldn’t handle it… it wasn’t so much as unintentional unconsciousness as it was a self-induced state of paralysis, to stop me from, as you would say “fucking shit up.”.’ I spat out my mouthful. An Angel of the Lord swearing was the single hottest things I had ever heard.

“Oh thank goodness,” I recovered, quickly ignoring the half smirk I thought I saw flash over those angelic features, “and here I was just thinking it had something to do with the whole mind reading thing… how is that going by the way?” Cas locked his jaw and looked away.

Anna entered the room.

“Why didn’t wrath affect everyone like the other sins did? I mean like it was weird and freaky deaky, but not to the _extreme_ …”

“Easy my dear Anna.” I said mock Sherlock Holmes style, “There are some Sins that are more powerful in small doses, like vanity, only I had that and _I_ was a pain in the ass.” I ignored Dean’s snigger. “You guys had wrath and almost destroyed each other, sloth and gluttony… well I am normally both of those so it wouldn’t matter if it was only me, so they had to be on a huge scale…” I shrugged. “Well _I_ think it makes sense.” I turned back to the TV and finished my drink as they spoke behind me.

I was more than over this whole thing. I was never special or magnificent… oh _sure_ I had lost all of my memories and stuff but you know, we all have our flaws. Mine were always with my body though and now they were gone. I had never actually thought about how much it hurt to lose something I had grown to love… I am being oddly indulgent in my thoughts as of late.

“I’m meant to be on the holiday of my life.” I grumbled to myself, the others were still talking about a ‘battle plan’ or something I was only catching snippets but they weren’t really registering.

 I decided to stretch out and lay on my side just watching the pictures move on the screen. I have no idea what time or date it was. Time was not as important over here as it was back _there._ I had always counted down the days until we would leave and our ‘New Lives’ would begin… this new life wasn’t so bad but… I wanted hunky Irish men… I mean _some_ Americans are ok… I really shouldn’t be judging people on a grand scale… I like these guys they were _unbelievably_ good looking with the rocking bodies hard bone structure and lack of hope in their eyes…

“Ew.” I said rolling onto my back looking up at the ceiling.

“What?” asked Anna. Everyone stopped talking.

“Plot twist! I actually died on the plane and none of this is real!” There was silence.

“ _Or_ …” Anna piped up. “You could have survived the plane crash, found out you were the last chance to save heaven, beginning the tasks to do so and now be complaining like a little bitch.”

“ _Or_ …” I replied “I never even woke up from the mini coma and this whole thing is being played out in my head because my imagination is still working as I slowly waste away into the wallowing pit that is death…” I sighed, top that Anna.

“What is the purpose of this conversation?” Castiel asked. This Angel was just _too cute!_

 “Y/N’s nick name is _Philosophical Raptor_ because whenever she gets depressed or upset she starts spouting out plans that could never have possibly happened because they would have been “too convenient.”” I took note of her snarky tone.

“That isn’t a very good nickname from what I know about nicknames.” Said Cas.

“ _Or…_ they call me the _Philosophical Raptor_ because they spelt fossilized wrong. Just. Saying.” I sat up and stretched out and then plonked back down. “Anna!” I whined.

“Y/N!” she whined back. I stopped for a minute and thought.

“We have been really rude guys.” I looked to the gentlemen who were spaced out across the lounge. “Here we are dumping our story on you guys and we know next to nothing about _your_ lives.” I sat up and crossed my legs patting the space beside me for Anna who complied and copied my position.

“She has a point.” She said and we just stared at Dean and Sam’s expressions. They were looking between themselves having a silent conversation that involved a lot of eyebrow rises, head shakings and shrugging shoulders. Cas remained indifferent as he looked at my mug I was fiddling with in my hands, a lost man. The mood stiffened as Dean cleared his throat.

“Let’s all go to bed. It’s been a big day.” Sam and Dean shuffled out of the room while Cas stayed. I felt a pull in my lower stomach and we locked eyes… The air shifted between us. Cas stood and nodded, following the two hunters.

“Well that was rude.” Said Anna as she stretched, “you sure know how to clear a room …Well night!” she trotted out.

I flopped back down defeated.

There were a lot of things that weren’t adding up. The first was the book. Like what the hell? No one could understand it yet Cas could read it and apparently it was all about me… that just screams dramatic much.

 I performed on LIVE TV without fail.

 I sung at the top of my lungs a song I didn’t know, in a crowded mall.

 I threw a severed head into a collection of vampires and cut someone’s head off with a _chainsaw_ … I didn’t even flinch at that.

Why was I feeling ridiculously detached emotionally? There was of course the envy that I felt tearing through me but that was so powerful there was no way I wasn’t going to feel that. The embarrassment of being clad in nice underwear comes to mind as the last time I truly felt attached. I was finding it hard to complete these tasks and my thought processes...

 I assume that… maybe I shouldn’t assume? It seems that I can just function on my own without being aware of myself?

Ok just stop. Let’s not think about this! Let’s just not even. Let’s just eat! I need a Sandwich!

Fifteen minutes later I was eating a peanut butter and jam sandwich in the kitchen.

Eating helps to ease the pain.

I was manoeuvring where to take my next bite when a phone chirped on the table. I normally respect people privacy but not today apparently. As it turns out the King of Hell likes texting Dean. I didn’t read the message and pressed call. I waited a few seconds for the line to connect.

“What do you want squirrel?”  The familiar British voice answered rather harshly.

“It’s Y/N.” I said before swallowing.

 “My question still stands love.” Softer in tone this time.

 “I’m bored and I need to get out…” The line dropped out. Rude.

I sighed and took the last bite of the sandwich.

After feeling bored enough to make and eat another sandwich, I decided that I should really have a look around the bunker. I then decided against it when I heard one of the floor boards squeak and that freaked me out for a couple of seconds.

I Then ignored the noise.

 I had no idea what to do. I could bake a cake or do a cartwheel? I could hang from the ceiling and sleep like a bat? The possibilities were endless.

 I made and ate another sandwich.

I was mid chew when a wave of heat struck me.  
It was in my lover belly and it was hot. I could feel it swirling, viscus and molten. When it spread it swam through my blood stream, scorching my stomach and upper thighs. It flowed along my abdomen filling my chest causing each breath I took to shake with heat and something, deeper more primal. When it hit my neck and my face flushed I collapsed onto my shaking knees spouting curse words I never knew I could utter. The burn didn’t surrender the glow bright and freaking hot! Spreading through my legs making sure to pour extra hot between my thighs. I arched my back as my spine became victim and it was done.  
Though the assault had ceased but my body was burning, an ember still being fanned. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as I clutched the floor before I collapsed in exhaustion.

Dean’s phone rang.

It took the last of my strength to answer but I managed to pull myself up onto my knees and grabbed the phone before answering hitting speaker and falling on the floor again.

“So I take it the heats have started love?” I groaned in response. There was a dark chuckle before the line went dead.

After about five minutes of heavy panting, freaking out and summoning the will to live I decided I needed to do something.

I was still on the floor deciding between going for a walk and sleeping when Hinton sashayed into the room and got a drink.

“I think I need chocolate.” I told him.

“Holy shit!” There was the sound of glass breaking. “God Damnit, slut, bitch, whore, mamma! You scared the shit outta me! And now I have to clean this shit up! This is your fault. Holy shit what’s wrong?” His changes of moods were always a whirlwind but he was sincere at the question.

“I’m so horny!” I burst into tears. The release of crying was almost satisfactory.

Hinton came down to my level and sat next to me.

“So am I.” He cried as well.

I sat up and held him and we cried together.

 

When we woke up the next morning my eyes were swollen and my face was puffy. I lifted my face off of the wooden table and looked down at myself. I was a mess.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

 Upon my return Hinton was still out, slumped over the table, I sighed. I was going to have to tell Anna about what happened last night with the heat and the crying… it wasn’t going to be a good conversation.

There was the sound of a door slamming and then a panting Sam entered the kitchen.

“Has anyone seen Dean?” He looked panicked. His locks were in disarray some were stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were bright and leafy brown today. I’m just gonna say this his face complemented his workout swats which were grey… but his face though.

“Nope.” I said shrugging. Their problems weren’t any of my business. Behind him in the door way Dean walked in then stopped when Sam pushed him back through the door.

“You have to see this.”

I followed. He pushed a startled Dean through the bunker until he got to the stirs that lead outside. He stopped. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sam… what is going on?” Dean was genuinely shocked.

“Humour me.” And he opened the door. The room filled with the sounds of… of groans? Moans? There was definitely grunting and a scream or two.

I smelt something delicious like musk. My body began to writhe. I was shanking lightly and panting. When the door was slammed shut the sounds and the smell stopped I was snapped out of whatever day dream I had been in.

“Son of a bitch! What the fuck! It’s like that _Perfume_ movie out there!” Dean looked over the landing down to me. “Holy shit Y/N. There is a mass orgy the like of which the Playboy mansion hasn’t seen. It’s like a weekend at Pamela Anderson’s Its…”

“We get it.” Sam was unamused.

I laughed… I couldn’t help it. After the door was shut it started as an embarrassed giggle, then a light chuckle and then it kind of progressed. I was shaking my head trying to form words but this was rich… there was an orgy going on outside the bunker.

“Ok ok I’ve got one! People are getting down and dirty at 7:30?” I laughed some more. “No… No wait… wait. They are getting it on… all day long?” I had to give up buy this stage I was crying.

“Ok I’m Gonna confess something… this is making me extremely uncomfortable and I use humour to deal with things, so just let me have this or I’ll throw up!” I was bent at the waist and panting.

“We can’t just leave them to uh yeah… it’s the middle of summer they’ll die… or pass out or…” Sam stumbling over his words slightly, trying not to laugh.

“And what do you suggest we do Sammy? Invite them in? There are like fifty outside alone…”

“What’s going on?” Anna waltzed in and stood behind me wanting to see up the stairs.

“Anna there is an orgy outside.” I said. I was still breathless but managed to keep a straight face.

“And you haven’t joined?” She was legitimately surprized.

 “Oh God! I really want to but how does someone survive sex? It isn’t dangerous… ok so it can be dangerous… but really the worst you could do is contract an incurable disease, then I would have failed the tasks and honestly that would defeat the purpose of me doing these tasks…”

“She has a point. She didn’t have to give in to all of the sins, why should she have to for this one? All I want to do is snap these people out of it before they kill themselves or worse there is more publicity and all sorts of creatures or hunters come snooping around checking out the buzz.” Sam was being really supportive about this…

“Maybe she has to do the opposite of lust.” We turned around Cas who was leaning in the door way. His head was resting on his arm as his thumb played with his bottom lip in thought. The way his trench coat fell open was beyond God like, dangerous, yet sexy and pure… primal.

Holy crap! Get your shit together girl.

“So she has to distaste or hate sex?” Dean scoffed.

I rose my hand.

“Yes Y/N?” Anna asked.

“But I like sex.”

Hinton’s booming laughter could be heard from wherever he was in the bunker and I swear Dean looked me up.

“Shut up dick junky.” I called behind me. “Ok so I’ve done it like twice but it didn’t…. it wasn’t…” I Held my head in my hands, suddenly embarrassed and feeling all eyes on me. “Gurr! Ok, it was bad! Really bad! Can we not I would rather lick a moulded ashtray than relive that!” There was a silent question in the air and my mouth went off. “That ruined intimacy for me ok! “I’m not even human anymore so goodbye relationships and all I want is this to be over AND GO TO FUCKING IRELAND AND I WANT TO BE HAPPY!” I stomped my foot and screamed in frustration at my own lack of control of this sudden mood. I felt my brain snap. The smoke cleared.

I stepped back in shock. That was all I wanted.

“I am so stupid!” I stamped my feet some more. I was really quite angry. “I have been battling my pride this entire time! I am a wounded person that has been looking for every excuse to deal with my problems through others… I mean think about it…” I looked to Anna who looked completely lost. “I haven’t been surviving these sins, I’ve been clinging on to you guys through a series of Demon induced illusions or coincidences… do you guys see now?” I looked to Cas who was standing straight but with his head tilted, Dean was shaking his head.

“That explains when we were at the mall, you knew exactly what to do and that ‘You’re So Vein.’ song was playing so much.” Sam brightened he got it.

“The cheerleading outfit! That just happened to be in the right place! We thought that was just Crowley being a smart ass but that was legit a part of it.” Anna had finally caught on.

“It still doesn’t explain being abducted by vampires but that is just shit luck.” Dean concluded.

“Fuck!” Hinton cursed. “She knows.” He looked over his shoulder and Crowley appeared behind him clapping his hands. Slow deliberate claps.

“Well done, but I could only have so much fun before you wised up… what gave it away pet?”

“To be honest? It was when I felt completely calm during everything. I was either calm or happy the only time I was scared was when we were in the diner… even then I was not feeling unsafe.” I grinned.

“Well you got me love, I mean what am I if not a lady pleaser?” He clicked his tongue and winked his red eyes.

“This took a very dramatic twist.” Said Anna who seemed a little put out.

“So you’re telling me,” said Dean, he was angry as he stepped towards the Demon King. “That these past two weeks have literally been wasted! We are no closer to saving Heaven! I mean come on man! Are you fucking kidding?” He threw his arms in the air.

“Well done, cookie for you.” Crowley mocked. “Anyone else want to chuck in any other observations seeing as how it’s amateur hour?”

“Yeah,” I snapped. “Why the hell is Hinton telling you I figured this out? What the fuck does he have to do with anything?” Hinton just looked bored.

“I almost forgot… you actually have to survive the sins.” Crowley snapped his fingers and we all fell through time.

 

When I landed it was dusty and on my ass. There was light coloured dry clay on the ground and when I stood I saw walls which surrounded me in a wide circle. Giant stone pillars held up a roof which held lanterns like stars. There were seats that started halfway up the walls and torches that lined the fence between the wall and the seats. When I turned I saw the giant door. It was big enough to lead into a castle… I was in a fucking arena.

I searched the ground for a weapon of some description but all I found was a silver dagger. It was surprisingly light, tied to the handle was a small vile of white grains… it was fucking salt… _white grains_ , piss off.

The torches dimmed as a spotlights appeared on me. I used my hand to shield what remained of my corneas as the opening theme to ‘The Weakest Link’ began to play vibrating the air and pissing me off.

“Welcome to the Seven Deadly Sins edition of… _The Weakest Link_.” Hinton’s unmistakable voice was announcing this horrible rendition of the long since expired show.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” I muttered as I looked around for any clue as to how this would turn out.

“First up we have a lovely creature that will just suck the gluttony right off your bones. Now praised for its ability in the modern times and yet still not considered human. This monster is the perfect example of why you should stay fit and healthy.” I could taste his enjoyment and snark.

The doors rattled and I ran as far I could in the opposite direction. When I hit the wall I looked for a gip. My heart was pounding and I was about to scream when the door clanged again.

Cas appeared in the middle of the arena and my heart stopped. The spotlight had faded and Cas was looking just as shocked as I felt.

“Cas run!” I yelled the door smashed open, an ethnic women, I would have to say South American looking stood in the now open doorway. Cas faced her and twitched his arm. When his weapon didn’t fall into his hand I ran for him. He was thrown into one of the walls before I reached the centre. The girl threw her head up and her eyes went white as what looked like a tentacle with a suction cup at the tip came out where her tongue should be.

“Get ready to PISHTACO!” Hinton announced. A what? Fish taco?

“I don’t believe this.” I halted and the monster turned normal again her hair falling perfectly to frame what I would have naturally thought was a beautiful face. Her eves held mine as she advanced. I slowly stepped to the side luring her into making a death circle with me. I moved until I was in front of Cas never breaking eye contact. There was a groan as he shifted slowly standing.

I kept moving circling back and hissing. It was weird but it was the only form of aggression I could portray.

“Are you alright?” I asked showing no emotion despite the want to scream.

“My powers are useless here.” He sounded defeated. My heart dropped.

“I preferred your personality anyway.” I smiled at him.

I risked a step closer and she sprung. Her leap crossed the distance between us in a single bound. When we collided she was on me and I was struggling, it ended with me being pinned back against the ground choking on dust. With her hands on my shoulders I screamed when her hands clenched and her nails pieced through my shirt. Her eyes became white again as the tentacle tongue from hell descended towards my face. Ew!

“Y/N!” Cas jumped forward and the three of us were thrown apart. Like a force-field just went “No.”

“What the hell was that?” I pulled myself up brushing myself off and rolling my shoulders, wincing there was the unmistakable feel of blood at pooling into my shirt.

The girl was down as I made my way quickly towards Cas. He was busting himself but otherwise unhurt. His coat exposing read marks and tatters in his clothes. I hugged him. I couldn’t say why but we needed it.

“Y/N, you must kill the creature and I cannot intervene.” He said hugging me back, I didn’t want to let him go but there was a groan behind us and we were running out of time.

“No I can’t.” I pleaded with him pulling away hoping he wouldn’t laugh at my weakness. “I don’t want to k-kill things! I c-c-cant.” I stuttered looking at the thing that was glaring at the two of us, waiting.

“Y/N.” He picked up the small blade I must have dropped. I flinched away. “I cannot intervene or I would.” He pressed the handle of the blade into my palm. “Cut off the sucker with this. I’ll be able to communicate with you just not…” he looked towards the Pishtaco as she hissed. “You’ll survive this Y/N, I’ll serve as your guide.” I nodded. Heart beating fast as I gazed at his desperate expression.

Swallowing down the lump in my throat and ignoring the cold sweat I was in, the hiss became a rolling growl when I stepped away. His hand left mine, my stomach dropped but I was determined to give this a shot. I mean if I died that’s not so bad… right?

“Don’t think like that and stay calm.” His deep tones were soothing; I really had to stick to the task at hand.

I locked eyes with the monster and she sprang. It was a side tackle this time. I moved the blade in my hand and closed my eyes wishing for the best when we landed I stabbed blindly, I was met with a scream and something wet hit my face. I was still on my back when I opened my eyes.

“Kick up!” I did as Cas ordered and bending my legs I kicked as hard as I could, there was nothing to hold me down.

“Move!” I rolled and onto my hands and knees and stumbled up. She howled behind me I turned she was clutching a wound in her chest as she remained in a battle crouch. My heart lurched at the sight and I had to choke back tears.

She lunged again although this time I was ready. I used my knife hand to form a punch and slugged her in the cheek. We both stumbled back, her clutching her face and me my now broken hand.

I dropped the knife. I was weapon less and the pain was a bitch.

“Y/N, you need that knife!” Cas looked distraught.

“But Ow!” I whined gesturing to my hand.  I snapped back to the girl who was lining up another lunge. She saw the knife at my feet and went for it. As hard as I could I kicked upwards my foot connected with her under chin and she lost the knife. There was a crack as her head snapped back and her body followed.

 I grabbed the knife.

When she opened her mouth to scream I grabbed her sucker and sliced.

The blade went straight threw.

“Ew…” I dropped the blade and the tongue thingy and stepped over the limp corpse.

Despite the win I wanted to cry. I had killed something, my hand hurt, my shoulders throbbed and I was covered in blood. I needed a hug.

Cas gathered me in his arms. Warm and inviting would be the right words except I felt cold inside. I would never forget what I had just done.

Cas pulled back and with a hand studied my face.

“I apologized for making you do that.” He was sincere and his face lined with his eternal age as he understood. His eyes were still desperate and there was something else alight behind them… anger?

“I didn’t realize I could…. I’ll be fine.” I have never lied to Cas before. He pulled me against him again.

“Y/N.” His voice was quite. “There are more.” We looked towards the door where four more stood all with white eyes and all with tongues that would make Japanese porn animators jealous.

I stepped back Allowing Cas some distance as I readied myself blade in hand.

“I’m going to need your guidance.” I told my Angel.


	14. Butt Suckers? Go Fish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader bits off more than she can chew with the older Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Now I was going to write out a full on smut chapter but then I realised I haven't tried to do that yet so I'll give it a pass (Also I don't know if you would be into it.) but there is a fluffy heated moment warning in effect right now as well as mentions of blood and the traditional swearing! Enjoy!
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -Re

Chapter fourteen

The dust was settling again as the last Pishtaco fell. Limp and lifeless. I pulled the sucker from my ass and discarded it without a second glance. That was embarrassing; Cas gave an apologetic shrug and offered a piece of his shirt to clean my face, which I shyly accepted. I pushed my hair behind my ears being careful not to tug on the blood and dirt matted locks.

What had happened was beyond horrible. They had come at me all at once. Cas had tried to use his force-field thing to keep them at bay and separate them, when that didn't work he set to giving me strict direction like when to duck, where to stab, any altercations, new moves, when I had to move faster, when to go slower. He was fantastic. Every time I was thrown down he was there telling me to live, to get through this, to survive. When that wave had fallen and seven more had entered his directions turned to encouragements. Then I began to take initiatives, which was when I got the sucker on my ass.... Go me.

I hadn't seen him creeping up behind so when I had dispatched his buddy. Slurp. It was more annoying than painful. I had backhanded him with the knife. Cas said I would be ok seeing as how they only sucked fat. I mean, I could see profit in that. Needed a side business I could open a _pish_ taco shop.... I've still got it. Bad puns and no soul... classic me.

"Down right painful _pun_ ishing humour aside, we still need to find the others." I turned to Cas who was inspecting the grand stands.

The doors opened once again and I jumped behind him. Ok so I had toughened up just not entirely.

There was a light shining from the space beyond as expensive shoes lightly clipped on stone echoing around us.

"Ten bucks says it's Crowley." I muttered. Castiel actually growled towards the doors. I warmed inside.

There was a silhouette breaking the beams of lights... I just won ten bucks.

"Forgive me pet and _not_ pet. But I needed to make some _arrangements_. If you will follow me." He returned from wince he came.

I stepped out from behind Cas holding onto his coat sleeve. He gave me an apologetic smile but stayed still.

"No, no, no...Cas no... no! Bad Cas..." I scolded then pleaded- no begged. I tugged harder. He went with the motion but still didn't budge.

"Y/N..." he muttered lightly. I was avoiding his gaze looking to the doors trying not to break down.

"No. Fucking no! Why? No. Just no. I- you- me- we..." I peeked at him through my eyelashes. He placed his hand lightly on mine and gently pulled it free. Slowly he raised it to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact and I felt his gentle warmth on my palm, the light stubble on my fingertips. His gesture was so tender, I felt my heart beat and break at the same time.

"Y/N..." speaking softly, I knew he wasn't going to follow. With knees like rubber I left him standing in the arena and walked after the king, all the while wishing I could have more moments like that with Castiel.

I breathed when I reached the doors but didn't look back. When I stepped through, the doors shut heavily and I was in darkness.

There was a light ticking somewhere and a clink of class on wood. When the lights brightened I was in the bunker.

What?

It was the library; the polished tables and floor boards, even the books were in the same place... I'm not buying this. Someone cleared their throat, I turned to see Dean at the entrance way. Wearing his F.B.I uniform with a glass of amber liquid in his hand he looked good enough to eat.

"Dean! Thank God you're ok." I breathed, I then felt a little guilty. I was about to move when I read the atmosphere. There was heat and something else as his gaze met mine; jade eyes said it all as he traced his tongue over those perfect lips.

"Dean?" I was enthralled by the sight but to remove my gaze would be a crime. Well he is a _Federal officer..._ I was caught perving by his playful smirk.

"It's about time Y/N. I've been waiting for you." His voice was beyond orgasmic as his smile stayed in place. I drifted my gaze to his hands that began to undo his jacket. His movements were smooth as each button teased me slowly revealing the white shirt underneath. I hadn't realised how much I was transfixed by him until he passed me on his way into the room. He surveyed me with keen interest before raising an eyebrow as he brushed past. He stopped beside me; I took note of his strong jaw that twitched slightly to smirk again. His hand caught my chin and closed my mouth.

I flushed with heat... Jesus Christ. Cheeky motherfucker.

After cooling the heat in my cheeks and pretending I wasn't aroused, I followed him further into the library. He was standing bent over a table reading some sort of lore. His jacket was draped neatly over a chair beside him and his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. Holy shit the way the lamp light glowed he was more heavenly looking than an Angel, the halo of light casting the right amount of shadow over his board shoulders and muscular form. Am I drooling? I think I'm drooling.

What have I been doing these past two weeks that has resulted in me _not_ tapping that?

But that booty though.

"Don't objectify me Y/N." I jumped in the air and laughed awkwardly.

"Art is made to be admired." I mocked his tone from earlier in the week. His back straightened and I ducked behind a bookshelf. My heart was beating uncontrollable fast.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya baby." Deep chuckling eased my nerves slightly as I poked my head out from behind the shelf; he was leaning on the table arms crossed over his chest shaking with laughter. I relaxed and remembered he wasn't a Celtic Sex God, regardless of how much he looked like one... I should probably research that because I think all the sexually related Celtic Gods are all chicks.

I stepped out like nothing was wrong but it was. I was wearing stockings and a pencil skirt and a white blouse with no memory of how that happened. I checked my hair and that was clean too.

"Did I come in here looking like this?" I was still playing with my hair as I made my way over to the table.

"Yes, and I have to say, you look good you know, without the ponies."

"I look good in both thank you very much. It's you I have to worry about..." I'm not gonna lie he is intimidatingly hot. I hesitated before sitting down.

"And what is it about me you have to worry about?" He was interested as he took his seat and took a swig from his glass.

I giggled, before sitting down and holding my face in my hands. "I'm sorry," I chimed, "It's just you are so hot I could bake cookies on you." He choked on his on his drink, I folded into laughter.

"Christ, you know how to break a mood." He was smiling though.

"This is coming from the guy who walks in on two naked chicks freaking out in a bathroom and finds it the _perfect_ time to comment on their butt tattoos." I laughed again at the offended look he gave me.

"What I was curious!" He chuckled again before picking up a deck of cards and shuffling.

"Wanna pass the time?" He nodded to the deck.

"Oh God yes! I love cards!" I shuffled forwards in my seat and stole a sip from his glass. It burned slightly, Drambuie? It was some strong shit.

"Oh, so a poker player?" He lent back as he shuffled.

"No..." I replied taking another drink. He looked taken back by that.

"Black Jack?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the one where you have to get the closest to twenty-one because I can't play that either." I chirped.

"Ok... what about Texas hold 'em?" He was beginning to lose confidence in me.

"If I didn't know what poker is, how would I know what Texas hold 'em is?"

"Good point, so what do you know?" He stopped and placed the cards on the table.

I looked down and bit my lip.

"Go fish?" I blushed.

"Alright I can work with Go Fish." He tilted my chin to meet his face. He was wearing a caring smile and he was so gentle, his soft eyes made me smile and I nodded. Ignoring how good his warmth felt.

"I would have said Snap but I get a little bit competitive." I laughed tentatively.

"Oh I like that." He smirked before dealing five cards each and placing the deck in the middle. I want to pick up my hand.

"Uh bup bup, we have to discuss the rules first." He stopped my hand by placing his hand over mine. I could feel electricity where our hands met.

"It's Go Fish." I stated trying to get a read on him.

"Yes but now that I know you have a competitive edge, not to mention you want to bake cookies on me, I think we should make this _interesting_." He lifted my hand and bit my middle fingertip playfully. I squeaked and pulled it back. Heat sped through me.

"How about this," He passed me the glass and I downed the last of it. "We play card for card."

"What do you mean by that?" I swallowed down the burn and gestured for a refill. I hadn't even noticed the bottle beside him.

"You ask me for a card and if I say 'Go Fish.' You lose a button." He filled the glass.

"You mean like I have to undo a button?" I took a second, why not? "Alright, what happens when _you_ ask for a card and _I_ say 'Go Fish'?"

"Whatever you want baby." Holy shit. Too hot. Hot damn.

"Button for button it is. What about if I have the card you ask for?"

"Then you give it to me and moan my name." The look in his eye was so sexy it was borderline demonic.

"And vice versa. Ok let's do this." I stole the glass again and down it. This was going to be intense.

I picked up my hand and fanned out the cards, feeling my desire and anticipation building. I put down two pairs and had one left. Dean didn't have any pairs and as he was the dealer I went first. I bit my lip.

"Do you have any twos?" I studied his face.

He grinned slyly.

"Go Fish." Keeping eye contact. I picked up a card and undid the button at my wrist and rolled up my sleeve so it didn't get in the way.

"Your turn." I cocked my head to the side and watched as he pondered his next move.

"Do you have a Queen?" Our gaze locked and he clicked his tongue.

"Go Fish." He undid his tie at the collar, slowly, making sure I was watching, handing off his every move. He didn't fumble with the knot but I jumped when he whipped it off and placed it lightly on the table, undoing the button at his throat.

I breathed out slowly and waited for him to draw. I cleared a lump in my throat.

"Do you have a three?" I was quite.

"Well done." He passed before biting his lower lip and grunting softly, "Mmm... Y/N..."

I broke out in goose bumps and I was definitely wet. I threw my cards on the table.

"Veto, Veto! I Veto! Parlay! I Quit I can't handle this! Nope, No way, too hot for my blood!" I stood sweating nervously and shook out my limbs trying to get them to cool down. I heard Dean move his chair back as I held onto my chair to steady my breathing. I jumped straight when I felt his hands on my hips.

"Shh, Shh, easy, easy..." He pressed his chest to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Sorry I didn't mean to push you. Easy, easy, baby." He placed his arms around my waist and just held me. When I had stopped trembling I relaxed and enjoyed his closeness but it just wasn't enough.

"What do I do Dean?" Shaking words dripped of my tongue. "How do I deal?" I needed that sweet release... Dean was here and he was _so close_.

"Tell me how I can make it better." He breathed on the back of my neck making everything stand on end. I moaned lightly his hot breath on me soothing. Why was I so resistant?

"I need- I need..." _Castiel._ "I can't Dean I'm sorry." I tried moving away, stumbling slightly he moved so I could turn and face him. His eyes were still blown with lust but I had to say it.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He was serious as he studied my face.

"Yes." I nodded now confident.

The lights flicked off.

I covered my eyes when they came on again. I was standing in the throne room of Hell and Dean was gone. Crowley was perched in his throne looking bored, sipping from a glass.

"Why am I back here?" I was beyond confused and half expecting something to jump out at me.

"Let's put two and two together shall we love?" I was a bit taken aback by his boldness but didn't want to interrupt. "First you stopped a town from eating themselves to death, then you motivated everyone by being abnormally peppy in that spiffing little outfit of yours, which was my personal favourite. You then saved people from themselves by chanting Christmas carols and then rediscovered your modesty. You bet off a case of the envies by discovering the true meaning of friendship. That gave me the warm fuzziez as did the vampire slaughter. When you were thrown into an arena filled with creatures that wanted to kill you, you had to swallow your pride and take care of the task at hand. Then, to my amusement, you rejected the elder Winchester who has been the quake in women's panties since he was legal... have I missed anything?"

"Yeah, weren't those just hallucinations induced by you to distract me from doing the real tasks?" I was shocked but it was starting to come together.

"No, I just wanted to mess with you love." He lazily took a swig.

"Ok... What about Hinton?" That was what I was missing.

"He owes me for a _miscommunication;_ He's been my informant all along." He wasn't gloating but rather thoughtful, that didn't stop him giving me the once over.

"Kind of like a secret gaygent?" The King rolled his eyes, "well now what?" I enquired.

"Repeat after me ducky, _I superfuerant._ "

"What does " _I superfuerant"_ mean?" There was pain on my ribs it burned! Holy fucking shit! I gasped and pulled my shirt off, I had to get it off I had to! Holy freaking crap. I looked down at my chest as a white light appeared on my skin, blood dropped from the lines it cut in my flesh, the pain knotted in my lungs and I fell to my knees. Then it stopped.

Panting, I started sobbing and then whaling. I hadn't noticed Crowley had neared until he began mopping up the blood under my bra line.

"Shush love I'll get you cleaned up and take you home... unless you'd rather stay here?" I shook my head weakly, "my bed is always open." And Hell fell from under us.


	15. None Of Bobby's Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the first task Sam has a word with the reader.

_December 2012_

_“Go to hell dad!” I slammed my door. I am almost an adult and yet still treated like a bloody child. “Screw you and screw your story! I give up. I don’t want to be a monster!”_

_I threw myself onto my bed and began burying myself under my covers. This wasn't happening. Not today._

_“Rhi! It’s your destiny. Now, come out here and we can talk about this like the reasonable woman I raised you to be.”_

_“Suck my ass!” I yelled gasping for air in my now volcano fort of blankets and pillows._

_I heard an angry sigh. “Fine I’ll let you cool down, I’ll bring you food and we can discuss it then.”_

_I like food._

_Today was just hell._

_It was the day of my last exam and I was already running late when I got hit by a bus. Full on bumper to body. Just smack. I’m all good though, I walked away from it but I just knew that this day was going to suck.  Maybe not so much?_

_I was dusting myself off after I swore I saw Hinton and Dad trying to walk a conga line under a limbo bar, but that happened a year ago._

_I waved to the driver who looked like he had seen a ghost and continued rushing to the College. I’m not going to bother with descriptions just imagine a lot of bright yellow buildings, red brick, students and depression. Boom. My school._

_I was lined and in place just as the last students were entering the biggest of all the yellow buildings, the Hall._

_Half way through the second paper I remembered why I hated math and cursed the bus driver for not even causing minimal injury. Everything was going ok though, I just wasn't allowed to take my shoes off to count higher than ten. The calming sounds of pen on paper, pages turning, that one guy who sneezes every five minutes, sighs… the music that is external exams._

_I find that it’s important to take a break every twenty minutes, so forty minutes in I had a look around, mainly at the ceiling and the windows and the chick beside me… it was that quite girl, the one people ignored… I only knew her because I was the other quite one and she was my competition… there can be only one._

_She caught my attention mainly because she was muttering something… what was her name again? Anastasia Darling?_

_I gasped,_ Latin.

_The power went out. Next the fire alarms sounded causing a shrill squawk to disturb what remained of the peace then, as if this couldn't get any worse, the sprinklers burst. Among all of the swearing, evacuation orders and “Fuck, my hair!” Anastasia seemed proud of the result as she stood and followed the crowd out of the hall._

_Because New Zealand sucks, the rest of the school was still in session when the exams were on, so as we were led into a mesh of roughly one thousand students, it was easy to be missed. No one caught me grabbing her by the arm and shoving her into the nearest bathroom, one that overlooked the assembly point at the back of the school by the far field._

_I would never have pegged her as a witch but then again no one has ever tried to get out of an exam through witchcraft..._

_The fire truck sirens were approaching in the distance there wouldn't be much time before we were noticed as missing._

_“Hey! What the hell?” She staggered free of my grip, genuinely surprised and angry._

_I turned on the sink taps on full before I spoke._

_“Ok, first of all, I’m Y/N. We've been in the same math class all year and we've pretty much ignored each other.” Staring her down, I held out my hand. She gingerly took it. I shook it once then continued. “Congratulations on fucking everyone over by destroying our exam by the way, real class act.” I didn't say how I had been cramming all night and that was the reason I over slept in the morning causing me to be late, get hit by a bus and almost miss the exam… she didn't need to know that._

_“How did you know? I mean, I have no idea what you are saying.” She rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact. As if the Gods of comedy were watching a hex bag fell out from under her skirt._

_“Look,” I began rolling my eyes as she subtly tried to kick the hex bag behind her, “I don’t care about math, I really don’t. But witch craft isn't something to be taken lightly, I mean first it’s an exam and the next thing you know, it’s an exploding head and bodily fluids are everywhere… I’m just saying draw the line here.” I rubbed my head in annoyance, I hate giving speeches._

_She was looking down guilty at her toes. I clicked to get her attention._

_“Talk bitch or it’ll be your bodily fluids they’ll be cleaning up.” I snapped. I get cranky when I’m wet and tired._

_“My name is_ Anna _, bitch. And why should I?_ Clearly  _you know a witch in training when you see one.” She gestured to herself before crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance._

_“I also happen to know how to kill them too, so if you don’t stop being a little-” There were screams coming from outside…_

_We looked at each other and sprinted to the outside._

_We were colliding pushing shoving and tripping to the door way before we stopped and took in the scene. Normally there would be a football sized field of grass between where we were standing and the assembly point, and there still was except between us and just under a thousand other students stood a_ Tyrannosaurus Rex…  _fresh out of Jurassic park… whole shebang… there it was and it was surround by panicking students… yup._

_Normally on a good day I would know, or at least_ pretend _to know, how to handle this but today, as I have stated, was_ not _a good day._

_So I laughed… loudly._

_“OH MY GOD!” I breathed through bursts of air and tears, “ARE YOU SEEING THIS?” I turned to the witch who was shaking in fear her mouth open in silent horror._

_There was an ear bleeding roar. I snapped back to reality as mini earthquakes thundered shaking everything. The not-so-extinct creature was looking at us and stalking..._

_Normally having a full frontal view of a dinosaur would give my inner palaeontologist a massive erection, but somehow when the overgrown lizard arched its magnificent mini cooper sized head back in another terrifying roar, the only words that were coming to mind were “Whelp… We’re dead.”_

_Nope- fucking- nope._

_So I screamed, like a terrified little bunny, I screamed._

_I reached for the nearest thing to clutch close to me and prepared to die. Waiting, waiting some more…_

_When I didn't die, I looked up to see the last of the T-Rex dissolve into flame leaving a small gust of ash to float off into the eerie breeze._

_Silence…_

_I turned to Anna._

_“Oh well wasn't that-” I then threw up._

_“No! Don’t or I’ll-” Anna threw up as well._

_We were wiping our mouths when the overhead speakers chimed._

_“_ The new projection company,”  _Hinton almost sang._ “’Projec-to-saurus’ release their new range of HD 4D surround sound system of  _earth breaking_  electronics next month. As displayed here today, you can see the amazing quality and relive real entertainment from the comfort of your own living room! Your reactions have all been recorded for in-depth market research. And remember… it’s not HD unless it’s 4D!”  _the speakers chimed off… slowly but steadily a round of applause started, it turned into cheering and escalated beyond that._

_My phone buzzed._

Dad: I hope you are ok :)

_It buzzed again._

Hinton: Hey bitch! Caught da Bitch! I smell burning at the stake tonight!! LOL ROFBAWATS! (rollin' on da flow burning a witch at da stake.)

_I put my phone away and sighed. The crowd was still cheering as I looked at myself covered in sick. I was about to start crying._

_“Here.” Anna offered me a hanky, “I live just down the road, we may be under age but after that I need a drink… or a shit load of chocolate ice-cream.” She was serious as she squeezed my hand I didn't realize she was holding. I let her lead me away from the humans that were willing to believe_ anything _if it meant not believing in the truth._

*

I was still clutching my ribs when we appeared in the bunker. Although the pain was only throbbing with a slight sting there was still blood seeping through my fingers and onto his suit. I snuggled into his jacket the warmth and musk was just so relaxing…When had he picked me up bridal style? Everyone was waiting for us in the library.

“Ok Crowley, you can put the girl down…” Dean warned. I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, I couldn't look at him… did he know? Did he remember? Did I even have any twos?

“Shh,” Crowley stroked my thigh, “Settle down there big boy. Even tigers need rest.” He purred in my ear. I swear if I wasn't pretending to be unconscious I would have died. What a tease.

“Here, I’ll take her.” Cas offered, I snapped up and stretched before he could take me.

“Thank you Crowley my good man, you have done a fine job in… well… jobbing, but if you will excuse me I need to sleep for thirty years.” I held onto his neck as he lowered me down. I patted his head twice before fleeing the room. Ignoring the calls that followed I went straight to my room. When the door shut and I was safely away, I pulled out my phone and started texting Anna everything that had happened, telling her not to tell anybody or I’ll snap a rubber band in her face.

There was a knock at the door as I pressed send.

“Rhi, are you awake?” It was Sam… he was a neutral party in this maybe he would know what to- “We need to find out what the next task is.” Never mind, he can suck my dick. I am going to sleep and I  _will_  fucking enjoy it, or so help me… I will go to sleep and  _pretend_  to fucking enjoy it. “Ok, I know you are awake, Cas said you were texting Anna and I really think we should discuss this… Now.” Was he mad? He sounded tense.

“No, go away!” I called before throwing my phone onto the bed, the bed creaked as the phone bounced and thunked onto the floor. I went down to retrieve it.

“Not good enough!” There were gunshots at the door. Thank God I was partially under the bed. I ducked under further covering my ears, splintered wood flung across the room. Something grabbed my legs and pulled. I tried to get a hold of the floor but the hard wood dug into my fingers leaving blood and pain in their wake. Light flooded my eyes as I was pulled out, I turned to see Sam leering over me. Silver gun in hand that was aimed at my head. I looked at him, I looked into his eyes but it was Sam it was all… Sam.

The last thing I saw were his hazel eyes igniting from the flash as he pulled the trigger.

The last thing I though was, “Well shit.”

*

I woke up…

How the fuck did I wake up?

I was lying on an old musty couch that smelt like dirt, beer and blood. I threw a hand over my eyes as light shone through a wide dirty window. I let my eyes adjust and then looked around the room. There was a wooded desk covered in books in front of a black fire place that had book shelves filled to the brim on either side. There was another desk tucked into the corner with even more books and boxes, the floor was bear apart from an old and tattered rug in the centre of the room, the red and white design of the rug matched the wall paper. A couple of chairs were spread out across the room as well… one thing was for certain… I was not in the bunker… and I was dead.

At least I think I’m dead?

“And who the hell are you?” I shrieked as a man wearing a tattered t-shirt, plaid over shirt, ragged jeans and a blue and white ball cap stepped out from a door way pointing a shot gun in my direction.

“I have no idea!” I threw my hands up in the air and then started crying… really crying.

“Awa shit…” The man cursed and lowered his weapon, he reached for something on one of the shelves and something toppled to the floor. “Balls!” he found what he was looking for and passed a box to me gently.

“Hey don’t cry…” he was awkwardly leaning away from me in case he caught something… wait…

“Are… Are you… Are you a Winchester too?” I gingerly took a tissue from the box and blew my nose loudly.

“Balls! Did those boys send you here?” The man cursed, rough voice and all aside I could tell he was a good, honest man of sorts.

“Sam shot me in the face…” I sobbed.

“Well that’ll do it.” he threw the box onto the sofa beside me.

I giggled back a sob

“Yup definitely a Winchester.”

“No I’m not, I practically raised them though, made me proud them boys… believe me I didn't raise them to go shooting girls in the face.” He was shocked as he sat in a chair across from me beer in hand.

“Where am I?” I looked around again taking it all in.

“You’re in heaven… well  _my_ heaven at least.” He shook his head.

“Shut up… you’re shitting me?” I leaned forward it didn't feel like heaven…

“Now don’t go throwing words like liar around, not in my house.” Scolding.

“Yes sir, sorry.” I felt my face flame in embarrassment.

“Bobby. Don’t address me with none of that “Sir” crap.”

“Sorry Bobby.” I corrected myself and grabbed another tissue.

“Alright darlin’, let’s find out why you’re here.” He looked at me with soft gunmetal blue eyes.

“I’ll start at the beginning…” I put the tissue down, “But I’ll need one of those.” I gestured to the beer. One was tossed to me with a smirk.

So I began, he listened and asked questions at the appropriate times, I started from the plane whenever I mentioned Sam, Dean or Cas I could tell he wanted to know more the way his eyes crinkled in the corners, but he waited.

“So the “Saviour of Heaven” huh? Sounds like a rough gig.” He leaned back as I had finished explaining the end of the first task and showing the markings on my ribs. Read lines woven into a chain on every rib stopping at my sternum, incomplete in the markings. 

“Tell me about it.” I replied, pulling my shirt down while silently searching the shelves for something a little stronger than beer.

There was a dull pain in my temple and I swear I saw a dinosaur.

“So it seems to me that Sam sent you here for a reason? Why can’t those boys just let me rest, it’s bad enough I have to see their mugs every day… but then they drag me back into this…Things were getting boring round here anyway… Idjits.” He smiled slightly as he finished his ninth beer looking into the distance.

 “Yeah, they seem to be messed up in a lot of things…” I knotted my brow as another throb hit… I smelt, vomit?

“Don’t get me started, the things those boys have been messed up in, is about as appealing as sniffing a gorillas armpit…” He scoffed before looking back to me. “And what do you have to do? Heal an Angel’s wings?” He was dripping sarcasm.

My ears began to ring.

“Are you alright there?” I lost sight of him as my vision went white.

*

_“So how_ did _you know it was me?” Anna challenged as she handed me a cup of herbal tea._

_She had led me across the road to a little cul-de-sac that held a small one way street of late 1960 government flats. We were both walking on shaky legs as we approached her purple granny  flat with the postage stamp sized front lawn held inside an iron gate and fence. It was a beautiful summer’s day, the trees were swaying in the light breeze, the birds were singing almost drowning out the roar echoing in the back of my mind (but not quite) and there was a cat. A black cat, named Binky._

_She sat me down and took my clothes, after asking permission. Being clad in only my underwear she left me on her white velvet sofa as she began making tea (without question as to how I liked it). The interior was neat and tidy, a book shelf here, a sofa there, an altar with drying chicken feet hanging above it beside a gold fish bowl, all in all a pretty, average flat._

_“What’s the fish’s name?” I asked avoiding her question as I held the cup in my hands absorbing the warmth._

_“None-of-your-business.” Simply put while settling down on the sofa in front of mine._

_“Gee, sorry I asked.” I scoffed rolling my eyes._

_“No, her name is ‘None-of-your-business’.” Rolling her own eyes like I was the idiot._

_“I get it I’ll respect your privacy!” I spat._

_“No!” She pointed to the fish. “That’s None-of-your-business!”_

_“I know_ that’s _none of my business!” I pointed to the alter table._

_“No the bloody fish!”_

_“What about the fish?”_

_“None of your business!” She sipped her tea._

_I took a sip of my tea… it was none of my business. Mmm, peppermint._

_“I’m a hunter.” I stated sitting upright, being careful not to spill the beverage._

_“I’m calling bullshit on that.”_

_“’Calling bullshit on that’ Says the fucking witch.”_

_I had a thought._

_“So it was you who smoked out the art class even though it had been vacant the entire day.”_

_“I had art last period and I couldn't be stuffed.”_

_I just shook my head._

_“Look I_ know  _I’m not meant to do anything involving blood, but aside from that…” she shrugged her shoulders looking slightly guilty._

_Sighing I moved to put my tea down and investigate the book shelf. I leant over and investigated a photo of two men kissing._

_“Why do you have an anti-possession sigil on your ass?” Anna asked._

_“So that way if I meet other hunters they’ll be all, ‘look at my ink’ and I’ll be all, ‘that’s not impressive, I've got that on my ass,’ and they’ll laugh at my supposed whit but little do they know…”_

_“It’s the perfect deception.”_

_“You normally have to be a level three friend to learn the placement of my tattoos.”_

_“You normally have to be a level_ ten  _friend to unlock the fact I practice witch craft.” We made eye contact and started laughing._

_I gestured to the photo._

_“I didn't know you were into that.” I smirked._

_“It’s a painful reminder… about family actually… and what one must do… that and it’s slightly hilarious.”_

_“Seems a little dark even for you.” I was taken aback by her honesty. “Sill, you need that picture? I mean reading that stuff on the internet is one thing…” We laughed._

_We were just calming down when Binky came into the room. Purring the cat rubbed up against Anna’s legs. He sat looked at me hissed the jumped at me. He landed on my lap before I could react the fucking cat attacked my face._

_*_

I woke up to water being splashed on my face. There was a blurry beard in my vision and “Balls!” Was being yelled somewhere in the room. There was a crash.

“Cas!”

“I’m good!” I called trying to lift an arm to brush everything off, it didn't work I think I just made everything worse, something clinked to the floor… oops that was me. ”Oof.” I felt the ground meet my face. There was pressure under my knees and my back, I was lifted up.

“Whee!” Meek was my voice but high was my enthusiasm.

“She’s as drunk as balls!” Bobby’s gruffness was surprising as I was lifted. I tried to focus on his hat. I giggled. “She goes down clutching her melon screaming bloody murder, finds a liquor bottle and drinks enough to knock out a horse, going on about ‘ _none-of-your-business’_ ”

“Hehe! You said hat!” I cut in head spinning. Colours are pretty.

“No he didn't.” Cas’s voice vibrated into me. I got really turned on by that.

“Uh oh!” I said then leaned towards Bobby’s direction. Whispering I put my fingers to my lips, “I forgot he was the fun-ship police… Shhhh!” I giggled again then laughed leaning into Cas looking at Bobby’s hat.

“This don’t sit right Cas.” I was really looking at his hat it was taunting me.

“What did you say to her?” Cas slapped my hand as I reached for Bobby’s hat.

“I-I don’t know! Something?”

“I've seen that hat before!” There was silence. I turned my head up to Cas… “I have.” I swore to the Angel. I saw two dark blue shadows hanging over his shoulders. “What pretty wingies!” I reached up to touch them. A hand stopped mine.

“You can see my wings?” I saw his glistening eyes,

“Noooooooooo….” I lied… I turned to Bobby.

“Are you the leader of Heaven because you said I had to fix angles wings and I have a problem with you because- because Cas’s wings are fine!” I think I was slurring and my lids were heavy.

“I saw that hat in a picture…” and the lights went out. “I don’t judge but where is your boyfriend?” I slurred.

“I’ll get her back to the bunker and leave you be. I’m sorry for intruding on your rest.”

“Yeah, why don’t you knuckle heads visit more often? I’m interested in this girly, this concerns me to you know. If she has to mess with this place I wanna know.”

“Of course.” And the world went away and the bunker appeared. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I have a  _huge_ crush on you!” I confessed as I was bumped slightly as he carried me.

“Like really big! Bigger than an ostrich egg… I’m drunk… oooh pretty wingies.”

“Sleep.” I felt something between my eyes and lights out.

 


	16. Hung Over And Feeling Fly In Big Boy Panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like how my titles really sum up my chapters.  
> Hidey-ho, been awhile I know but at least this one is up :). There aren't any particular warnings apart from swearing, drinking and like a boob I think, no blood in this one and there is a lovely surprise in here XXooXX
> 
> Check it out
> 
> -Re

 

Chapter sixteen

When I woke up, I was hung over as hell… why? Dear God… Why? I had almost slept with Dean, been shot in the head by Sam and drunkenly confessed my feelings to Cas, all in the space of a few hours… I was hungover from life by this stage… Totally harshen’ my mellow.

Thankfully I was still fully clothed when I woke up this time… unthankfully everything was uncomfortably tight and feeling funny… I need a shower… showers help people all the time.

Getting there was the challenge.

My head was heavy, my eyes were crusty and my stomach was full of regret and sadness. I barely felt the floor when I rolled out of bed but it was there hard and cold.

“But I never get hungover!”  Whining into the wooden floor boards wouldn’t do anything productive but I felt a little less pathetic. I stayed there a while longer, now I was just being lazy.

I had a thought. Maybe a certain feathery celestial being could help me… I felt my face flush and I lightly tapped my head on the floor. Nope. I stayed there, on the floor, just breathing through the self-inflicted aches and pains. The embarrassment of … that Cas moment was wrapping around me vine like. The seed was planted when he first took me to the diner…

Ew. I’m not meant to like people, people are gorse… he wasn’t exactly a people… my stomach twisted. I’m never drinking again.

I jumped when there was a sharp buzz beside me. The floorboards vibrated violently in quick bursts and then stopped. I rolled my head and caught a fading brightness… my cell phone.

I groaned, moving limbs was not what I wanted to do right now however it was either move or wallow in self-pity and drunken indecisions… I could always wallow- I grabbed my phone. When I looked at the screen holy fuck I was thrown into the brightest void of sun stroke, it burned but I had to adjust through the tears and read… I had one message.

Anna: _LOL Crack up. Swag._

Of course… I was shot in the face, sent to heaven, got drunk, was rescued by an Angel and I only have one message and a notification to play ‘Farmville’… I don’t know what I expected or why I was so disappointed.

I pressed call. Turning the phone on speaker, I rolled onto my side and waited for the line to connect.

“You’re dead.” Anna had always been my rock of positivity and reassurance… her lack of expression was noted.

“No.” I groaned, “I might as well be, my head is killing me!”

“No shit,” was her reply as she munched on something loudly, “You got shot in the face.” She sipped loudly as if this was no big thing, as I had said, my beacon of light in the darkest of times.

“I’m glad you are so torn up about it.” Flatly stated while rolling my eyes, I remembered I had a headache and groaned inwardly.

“Well honestly…” She was sucking her fingers, “I told him to shoot you so he did.” I could hear her shrugging through the line.

I stopped.

“You fucking wot mate?”

“Oh riiiiiight, I didn’t tell you. Doesn’t it make sense that you go to Heaven for the second task? You went to Hell for the first one…”

I scooped up the phone as I stood on shaky yet determined legs.

“Bitch is gonna burn.” I said before disconnecting.

I tore off my clothes in my anger. My anger fluttered out as I realised that she was right and if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have to cut a Winchester… oh boy did I want to cut a Winchester. I looked around and realised I was in a room, that wasn’t mine… it was definitely the room I died in… but it wasn’t mine. There were knives that were neatly displayed on the walls as well as guns and other assorted items here and there, I was pretty sure the mattress was memory foam.

I felt a light chill; I did a quick rummage around the draws, finding a plaid shirt and some descent underwear I threw them on ignoring the Busty Asian Beauty magazines whilst trying to not impale myself on hidden knives, or shoot myself with the odd gun. I did a quick once over in the mirror, I looked good in red and black. I moved out of the room being as silent as possible in case I caught the tail end of someone’s conversation and I had to eavesdrop.

I forgot how terrible I was feeling until I rounded the first corner of the first corridor. I gave up sneaking. I wanted food… I was lost… I was achy and this shirt smelt too good to be human… I shopped in the middle of another kitchen less hall and whimpered a little.

What was I doing?

“Y/N?” I jumped three feet in the air and squeaked like a mouse.

Clutching my chest, heart pounding in my ears, I spun and panted.

“Don’t do that!” I looked up at Anna, she wore a concerned frown and threw me pants. I stepped into them.

“We are going out.” She declared. I nodded. I didn’t care I needed to get out. But food would be nice.

“If we could not be seen by any of the guys? That would rock.” She smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. She turned and led the way through the maze of hallways and rooms only to stop to grab her handbag.

We were climbing up the stairs to the real world when I realised I wasn’t wearing shoes.

“Uh…”

“I put them outside.” She opened the door, “Age before beauty.” Smugly put.

“You’re older than me.” I stated not batting an eye.

“Oh shit, right.” She giggled. I chuckled clicking my tongue at her.

The late summer day was bright and warm, there were insets clicking and buzzing, birds doing their thing, flying home or whatever. The sky was the endless blue it tended to be on days like today. When the breeze ruffled some nearby trees the air was dry and carrying the light sent of smoke and dirt.

I donned my foot wear and we were off to wherever it was she was taking me.

You know you have a bond with someone when you can follow them blindly to a destination unknown in a country you knew next to nothing about.

The crunching of feet on gravel was the only sound for a while.

“Oh shit.” I looked to her; she rummaged in her handbag and passed me a metal flask. “It’s holy water but it’s better than nothing.”

“Awa man holy water that’s the worst kind, I would have even accepted sewer water over this.” I scoffed taking the flask anyway.

“Well there is a creak-“ she made to take back the flask.

“Holy water will have to do.” I sighed dramatically before graciously downing half the content. I passed her back the flask my stomach already settling and my brain beginning to function properly. She chuckled before putting it away again. Another comfortable silence fell over the sound of our deep breathing and light steps.

I knocked her with my shoulder playfully. She hit me with her hip. We battled, laughing at our violence, as we just walked side by side taking all the time in the world.

*

“Are we there yet?” I whined looking around at the small township we found ourselves in. There was a pub, a church, a pub that looked like a church and a church that had a pub attached to it. There were two building side by side is what I’m trying to say. Oh and a “Gas n’ Sip.” That looked cool.

“Can I get a slushy?” I asked squinting into the last sun rays of the ending day.

Sun sets used to be my favourite part of the day until I found that if you stayed up long enough during the night you could see the sun rise… then again the realization that I like sunsets dawned on me still… Heh heh heh.

“Why are you laughing?” Anna questioned my accidental laughter.

“I. Am. Hysterical.” I said proudly stopping on the side walk in front of the holy house of booze.

“Gesundheit.” She stopped and spread her arms wide. “This here, my beloved friend, is the epitome of American ingenuity -“

“A church with an endless supply of communion wine? Oh wait! No, A pub with a fast route to confession, “confess your sins, then drown them.” No I have a better one. ‘Made mistakes? Wash them away with confession and a cold one, on the house. House of God that is.’” I broke into laughter.

“Oh my God! Shut up before someone hears you!” She was trying not to laugh.

“No, I’ll pray the day and drink the night away!” I am so clever.

We had to stop laughing as two motor cycles pulled up in front of us with mighty purrs. We nodded a polite ‘hey’ to the drivers before the leather clad badasses disappeared into the waiting doors of the liquor establishment.

“No… A “Dive bar.”” She made the air quotations visible. “You can pretty much smell the loneliness, the booze and the burgers.” Well that sounded rehearsed.

“If we go in there, we could contract tetanus or worse… people could talk to us.” I was shocked. Anna, _my_ Anna wanted to wine and dine at a biker bar? “Aren’t _I_ the one who normally comes up with crazy ideas that could possibly get us killed?”

“Yes! But seeing as how I got you killed, I should risk your life again for a bite of the best burgers in town.” She had a false gleam in her eye.

“Dean told you to take me here.”

“And Dean told me to take you here. Yes.” She nodded at me before smiling.

“If I do this am I in danger of having a good time?” I raised an eyebrow as more people entered the bar.

“That’s the spirit, or should I say we _need_ spirits.” She nudged me.

“No. Don’t say that ever again… _ever_.” We entered the bar.

It wasn’t bad, no one jumped out at us with knives. No one looked particularly dodgy and the one dude with an eye patch was singing ‘Angels’ by Robbie Williams, giving the atmosphere of the bar a relaxing, homely twist.

We took a stool at the counter. I gestured to Anna I had no wallet and she pulled our card out of her pocket. I looked the barman up and down; he was good looking enough slim but well-muscled wearing a black V-neck shirt, sucking on a lolly pop his golden hair matched his eyes which were laughing at silent jokes. Cas could totally kick his ass. Anna ordered us something but I just couldn’t take my eyes off the dude killing it on stage. He was really getting into it.

“That’s Murry.” A gentlemen spoke, I turned to see the bartender place two shots of clear liquid beside Anna and myself, “He gets up there every Thursday without fail. Does the best tribute to Robbie Williams I have ever seen.” He smiled and flicked the lolly in his mouth in a captivating way, he had a nice smile.

“Are you kidding me? That dude should turn professional.” I took the shot, toasted Anna and downed it. Vodka! Better than the stuff I had in Heaven but I should probably eat or I’ll die.

Lightly slamming the empty vessel on the table, I turned to the bartender again. “I’m Y/N, by the way.” I held out my hand which he shook, he was stronger than what he looked, “and this is Anna.” Anna waved shyly before turning and clapping Murry off stage with the rest of the crowd. I kept eye contact with the man at the bar.

“Billy.” He answered dropping a kiss on my hand I didn’t realise he was still holding. I giggled tossing my head to the side at the gesture. His golden eyes shone, I then snorted. Embarrassed I placed my hand over my mouth and blushed, I looked at him and was about to apologize.

“Oh darlin’, been awhile since I’ve seen a gal as cute at you, dinners on me!” He turned from the bar and said something to the kitchen. When he came back I was still blushing from the second complement, “I hope you like burgers?” I nodded with enthusiasm at the mention of food. “Good.” He did the smile thing again but this time wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made me giggle and snort again. He made me so nervous! “Take a table up back, my shift ends soon, I’ll see you _ladies_ in a sec.” And he left again.

“Oh. My. God. Did I just get the flirted with.” I turned to Anna I was fanning my face.

“Oh my god OhMyGod! You did! And you got food!” We squealed and bounced up in down in our seats for a second. We then looked around and saw some people staring.

“We have to go to a table at the back.” We sat higher as we scouted the room.

There was a light haze over everything; tables were set up with stools and a section of the room was for darts and pool. There were display cases of pictured mugs and a set of antlers here and there. People were scattered around, playing pool drinking beer or just chilling. There was a fair amount of leather clad bodies but mostly casual attire, jeans and jackets a plaid shirt every now and again. I breathed in the scene, the hot oil, salt and beer the smell was nice. Someone else was on stage destroying a song I couldn’t place. I was going to have fun.

“Behind the pool tables.” Anna spotted. We stepped of the stools Anna held my hand as we weaved in and out of the tables towards a booth at the back. It was a nice spot we could see both entrances as we slinked in and got comfortable. Anna was across from me.

When we had ordered another shot before we fell into the most uncomfortable conversation.

“So you and Cas?” I almost spat out my shot. I shook my head eyes watering, “Oh so you and Dean?”

“Oh God!” I put my head in my hands, “Forgive me Anna for I have sinned and I fear the wrath of God will strike me down and tell me that I should really sort out my priorities.” I caught her up with what went on in Heaven as the waitress arrived with some Drambuie and lemonades… we know you shouldn’t drink hard liquor with a mixer but we like the taste. “So pretty much,” I summed up leaning back into the seats, “my life is a live action rendition of “Bed, Wed and Behead.”  With live 4D action and embarrassment so real you can taste the shame.” I finished my drink.

“Well at least Cas knows how you feel?” She smiled weakly over her glass.

“I don’t even know if I feel that way, I’ve even got a bar tender coming over to talk me into bad decisions…whose shirt are you wearing?” I asked raising an eyebrow. She wore blue and white plaid… fucking plaid this shit is everywhere, that was nine sizes too big, not that you could notice because it was rolled up at the sleeves like mine and open to show her black tank top.

“I could ask you the same thing?” It was her turn to raise a brow.

“You could… _Or_ you could just tell me. I woke up in a random room so I stole this shirt and underwear.” I said running a hand threw my hair.

“Oh my God? Really? I stole mine from Sam in a bet he lost… You’re wearing Dean’s underwear!” She put her hand over her mouth and laughed. I was shocked. Well that explained the porn.

“If you say one word-“ I warned. She was too busy laughing but she made a crossing motion over her chest. I started laughing, she was contagious and I think that vodka was hitting me… it didn’t help men’s underwear was super comfortable.

“Having fun without me I see?” Billy slipped in beside me, stretching out making himself at home, winking at Anna who just laughed harder.

“I like my girls laughing but what has her sides tickled so pink?” He looked to me with a half-smile of confusion creasing his pretty features.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I think she wanted to know a bit about you?” I winked in return as I leaned back in my seat. I was getting the face flushes already, (I’m a light weight.) I turned to face him front on when I paused… light shadows ghosted his shoulders but then they were gone must have been the light.

“Oh I see how it is; Pretty girls see a lone bar tender that offers them dinner and want to start asking questions? Ok, I’ll bite.” He swept my hand off the table and lightly bit my knuckle. I giggle before lightly snatching my hand back and playfully rubbing the place where he bit.

“Ok, why not twenty questions?” I suggested looking to Anna who shrugged tears in her eyes and Billy who offered me a lolly pop, I accepted. “Sweet hale us some beerzies and we’ll get playing.”

Billy waved to a waitress named Bob apparently and we had three beers in front of us.

“Ok there are two of you and one of me so I suggest that you both answer a question I ask and so on and so forth. I’ll go first?” We nodded and waited. “Anna is it?” She nodded and wiggled in her seat, “What’s your favourite candy?” he pointed to her with his lolly pop.

Anna scoffed, “Easy ‘Pink Smokers’, or aniseed wheels.”

“They hardly class as candy, sugar.” He looked down in a scowl.

“I know right!” I chimed, I was trying to undo the wrapper on my treat, “She is the worst!”

“Better than Mrs Any-Candy-Is-Good-Candy over here. She will eat anything that has been processed and covered in sugar.”

“That isn’t true!... Ok it is true, but shut up!” I threw my bottle cap at her laughing.

“Ladies, ladies settle down,” Billy teased, “We’re only just getting started! I like a girl with a sweet tooth, makes life more _interesting._ ” That went straight to my lower belly region.

“Oh it’s not just sweets,” I confessed proudly, “I love food, I like the flavours, the textures, the way you can survive bullet wounds and period cramps but hunger pains cripple the strongest of beings. Food is _fascinating_.” I stopped to take a drink of my beer… it was yuck and yeasty so I chugged half to get over the taste. I looked at Billy who was looking at me intently with a look on his face…

“Here you are Billy and co’. Three of the finest burgers in the state… I’m being sarcastic.” Bob whispered before leaving again.

“She didn’t sound sarcastic.” I Picked up my burger and was about to eat when the light caught my eyes again… behind Billy’s back I saw golden feathers streaked with black lines. The curves of his wings were what I could see above his shoulders. He turned to Anna slightly and my heart sank, His wings didn’t fall to the to the ground like Cas’s they stopped just after the greater primary coverts, blacked almost charred… what has happened to you?

“What’s your favourite colour?” Anna asked before chowing down.

“I like whites and golds mainly but throw a bit of red or blue in there just to shake things up.” His answer politely but I feel like he was only humouring us. I hadn’t realised I had put my burger down and finished my beer, until Billy spoke to me. “What’s your favourite colour baby doll?”

“Sparkles.” I stole Anna’s beer and chugged that as well despite her protests. I was tipsy enough but I could see straight but I didn’t take my eyes off his shoulders. I made the executive decision to finish my burger first.

“Ima eat to get this out of the way, if you’re still attracted to me when I’m done we’ll see how this evening progresses.” I was surprisingly calm considering I was about to drop the biggest ice breaker of all time. Billy shrugged and continued light chit chat with Anna as I devoured the burger.

I swallowed a mouthful and paused a second.

“Are you an Angel Billy?” I made sure he was looking at me, he seemed perplexed.

“Sweet cheeks you know just which cord to pluck.” He sat back at clutched his chest smiling, “If you liked me that much you could have just said so? I could have you liquored up and licked up by now if you catch my drift?” He did the eyebrow thing again.

I blushed and giggled again, “Oh boy as fun as that sounds, I don’t think Anna would appreciate being ditched… Who are you really?” I narrowed my eyes. I had to be careful, my words were starting to slur and I was getting turned on by those fucking eyebrows… it was erotic when he did it ok! I managed to stare him down, is eyes going dark as he picked at the label on his beer bottle.

“I’m not sure…” He paused; he must be deciding whether or not to continue. I took his hand and bit it lightly on the knuckle, his eyes brightened as he looked at me searching for something. I moved his hand to cup my cheek, it was warm and gentle. I saw his wings glow a bit brighter… “I woke up here not knowing which way was up or down. I felt… I was found and brought here where I’ve been trying to piece the picture together… but everything is so big! I know I like sweets even though I can’t really explain why? Why am I telling you this?” He was speaking into my eyes really gripping my drunken mind whilst feeding it information I would probably forget.

“Because you want me to know?” I offered, his wings twitched painfully it was so sad.

He moved his hand to my chin, his eyes catching the light, bight and understanding.

“Yeah, I guess I do…” He leaned in.

“Sill here!” Anna slapped her hand on the table. Billy and I split apart like two teenagers caught; I was in my twenties for Crowley’s sake… hah hah hah.

“Why are you chuckling?” Anna just wanted attention and another beer.

“I understand where you’re coming from,” I squeezed his hand and didn’t let on more than that. The feathers he had ruffled loudly, I jumped back with a squeak.

“Well this got awkward! I better leave now.” Billy clapped his hands and made to leave.

“No wait!” I touched his arm and the booth left me, so did the air in my lungs. I looked around and we were outside the bar under the dark sky. The only illumination was a rickety street lamp and the moon; it was peaceful if you tuned out the noise of the bar.

“How did you? You’re not meant to? How did I?” Billy was looking around having a crisis.

“Oh Shit, Billy just settle down…” I warned swaying… I was intimidation at its finest.

“Calm down? You seriously expect me to calm down. I freaking teleported and I brought you with me!” He was running his hands through his hair and panting heavily.

“What were you thinking just before you left?” I tried keeping calm and I prayed to that my words weren’t slurring.

“I was thinking I needed some air…” He breathed, “could you imagine what would have happened if I wanted to swim?”

“Something tells me it would dampen my dry humour.” I smiled.

“Now is not the time to make bad jokes at my expanse Y/N.”

“Just trying to _lighten_ the _mood_ … Get it because your feathers are gold?” I gasped at my own brilliance.

“No… Just stop talking.” He shook his head, his lack of wings were more visible even with the lack of light. I whimpered to myself it was both astonishing and painful to see.

“I don’t think I can.” I mumbled I lightly reached out to touch his feathers; he was facing me his eyes were the only stars in this dark night… they were giving me the strangest of looks so I lowered my hand and clapped his well-muscled shoulder.

“How is it you can be drunk and still make me feel like my problems are meaningless?” He took my hand again and placed it on his strong jaw closing his eyes at the contact. The shadows caused his features to look beyond mysteriously sexy.

“That’s the power of,” I stepped back making him drop my hand and look at me. I waved my hands around, “ _Distraction_ … besides I lost my memory too, you get used to it you just need to improvise… ok so you don’t but you learn to ignore it.” I shrugged then held up my two thumbs as reassurance (The classic ‘All goods’ gesture). He looked at me with an expression like wanted he to be mad? I smiled and raised my thumbs so they were either side of the grin on my face, I turned it into an open mouthed grin. His moth flickered at the corners, as his eyes fluttered slightly. I had won.

“Come with me!” I grabbed his hand, and trotted back over to the bar where Anna was stepping out phone to her ear. I jumped up and down waving my free hand. She caught sight of me and started heading over. I moved to start the walk home.

“You know I have a car, sweet cheeks?” I turned to him he was smirking.

“Then drive, I’ll give you directions!” I brightened.

“Oh God no!” Anna chipped in, “bloody idiot can’t tell her left from her other left.” I was about to object when I looked at my hands Billy was holding my… one of them.

“She has a point.” I shrugged apologetically.

“I think I like you.” He chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear that because we have an entire car ride for that to change.” I smiled to Anna who tried not to let her eyes roll out of her skull.

“Allow me _ladies.”_ He twirled his keys in his free hand and led us to the lot behind the bar.

                                                                                                                    


	17. The Death Mix Reply Ft. Katie Perry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and needed some inspiration for this chapter so I turned to my very strange talent of turning situations into songs.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while! Really I am... kinda... ok so it wasn't my fault I had serious writers block and I had a crap load of work to do, anyway enough bitching. Warnings: character death, swearing, nakedness, mentions of porn, (like more than once it becomes a reoccurring theme.) That is kinda it really... oh and there is a montage in this... just YouTube the song haha I tried really hard.

You don't realize how drunk you are until you are alone in the back seat of someone's car. The yellow Suzuki Swift was enclosed enough to house a social setting, yet spacious enough to give me room to think... yet it was still a granny car, not that I minded after all the only thing I was thinking were images and colours.

Billy had explained to us what he had been experiencing over the past couple of years and how he had dismissed them as "random coincidences'. How he had an endless supply of candy, how he could enter rooms before he opened doors, the funniest one was sneezing and setting fire to wigs. "It was always wings." He pondered into the distance.

Anna was in the front seat explaining everything to Billy whilst I was trying to... I have no idea what I was doing.

"So let me get this straight, you are helping Y/N to become this Beast... by doing tasks to open Heaven... because Heaven is a place that exists, as well as Hell and fairies?"

"Yus!" I slurred enthusiastically, "You are tsk noburr two." I held up four fingers... my hands were really pretty.

"Something tells me I can't discuss this with sugar tits over there."

"Leave my tips and der su'garness outta dis, Fluffy Face!" I warned.

"She's having a rough life." Anna explained apologetically.

"Amen! Four twenty praise it!" I whooped. I swayed slightly when he rounded a rather sharp corner. "Wee!"

"Ok we are taking a detour and getting you some fries, not that this isn't hilarious but I think I'm beginning to fall in love here!" There was a sassy sarcasm about this Billy character.

"Dude don't. She has like... three guys on her already." The sound of Anna rolling her eyes was apparent in her speech.

"None of them are here, I could wisp her away... no one would know."

"Oh my God! She is attracting men like black shirts do white cat fur." She threw her arms up. "It's nauseating!"

"Haha! lonely people glitter." I giggled.

"I actually have excellent taste in women sweet cheeks, Y/N is... something else." There was a pause. I started playing with the window giggling when the breeze messed with my hair.

"If this was yellow and a submarine, we would be in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine." I sang. I left the window open.

"Yes," Anna drawled out. "Clearly she is sane." Groaning in frustration would have been an understatement.

"Her thoughts are what interest me..."

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I screamed.

Maybe out of pure shock the breaks were slammed and we were thrown forward. I threw open my door and half stumbled half ran to the driver's side before reaching it open. Thankfully he was unbuckled I pulled him out and shook his shoulders.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me? You think tis ib a game! Get outta my head!" I slammed him back into the car and turned around. We were on a road somewhere in the middle of nowhere but I began to walk... limp in the opposite direction of where we were heading... alone, in the dark, with no street lights in sight.

"Y/N what the fuck _are_ you doing." Anna called, not bothering to leave the car.

"Walking!" I shouted back.

There was a crunch of tarmac and the sound of an engine beside me.

"No shit. Seriously Y/N, get in the car." Billy scolded.

"No thanks, rather walk. You suck." I was sobering up fast, I remembered my cell phone. I fished in my pocket, ignoring the argument that was igniting beside me. The light fucked my eyes hard core again as I scrolled through my contacts and found what I was looking for.

Two tones and then it connected.

"Hello?" The deep voice answered. I slowed down my pace so I could concentrate.

"I'm swightly drunk... and lost..." I explained

"Y/N are you ok? I'm coming to get you. Where's Anna? Where are you?" There was the sound of keys chinking.

"One sec, Billy where are we?" I addressed the driver, who was discussing something angrily with Anna.

"On the south road leading out of .... To ...." He sighed.

"What he said." I said to the phone, "what did you even say?"

"Y/N just get in the car!"

"No!" I shot down whilst stumbling on nothing.

"You won't be able to make her Billy." Anna chimed.

"Who the hell is Billy?" There was a rev of a loud engine. "Stay safe I'll be five minutes." The line dropped.

"I literally could not hear the name of the place you just said we were, it was really weird."

"Y/N you're drunk." There was an angry sigh as I tucked my phone back into my pocket.

I kept walking knowing a ride was on the way. I am getting a serious case of Déjà vu.

"Only on the inside and outside!" I smirked.

"This is ridiculous! Get in the car." Billy was getting angry.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice. It's your own fault for mind zapping me. _I'm_ meant to be the freak and yet here you are, stealing the spotlight."

"That makes no sense! Stop being a bitch and get in!" His expression was desperate... or bored.

"Stop being a bitch and get in!" I mimicked. I looked up clouds were rolling in at an alarming speed or I was standing there for a really long time. Either way it was cool.

I was going too fast, my actions were not being measured and I was clearly incapable of making any proper judgements.

I stopped and turned to the open window.

"How can you read my thoughts? Cas couldn't explain it or rather wouldn't, how come you can?"

The car stopped, the crunch of the gravel and the squeak of the breaks were the only noise for a while. There was a cricket somewhere you go little cricket you sing your cricket tune... or play it or whatever.

"I don't really know but honestly all I can hear are cricket noises,  _literally_."

There were headlights in the distance; it couldn't have been more than two miles off.

"Jesus Christ! Turn off your high beams jerk." I squinted I put my hand up to shield my eyes and that's when I felt the first cool drop of rain. It was thick and big. Then the down pour started. Within seconds I was soaked to the bone, the smell of wet grass, wild flowers and exhaust fumes are always welcome, it's the smell of rain. My feeling of wonderment was cut short by a heavy sigh. I was pushed out of the way by the door hitting my wet ass. I stumbled and fell on my knees my palms scratching on the tarmac causing a splash. Billy lifted me up by the waist.

"Weeee!"

"Put her down Gabriel." There was a gentle yet firm voice from behind us. Whilst I hung like a rag-doll from Billy's arm he turned sharply. I rolled my loose head to the side and looked through half closed eyes... the voice belonged to a cutie.

His face was well cut with big brown eyes that shone complemented his tan skin his Greek features were clearly a thing of beauty. His crafted body was dressed in a dark grey hoody with a light grey shirt and black jeans. Beautiful brown wings fell around him like a glowing cloak... my buzz was beginning to fade so the fine lines of the feathers were blurred together but if you could imagine... it was unimaginable. The way the rain fell around the figure was beyond Angelic.

"And who the hell are you? You know what? never mind don't care." I was tossed through the open back window.

Not "wee". I face planted on the soft interior in a crumpled mess I was able to pull myself up enough into a sitting position to watch the scene unfold through the back windscreen, it was hard through the heavy down pour but I could make out words.

"Give us the key, Brother."

"Oh I'm your brother now? Listen honey, I'm digging the threads but she is mine. You can just flutter off now, Hot Wings." Billy put a leg in the car.

The figure looked taken aback by his boldness. "My name is Hannah not 'Hot Wings'."

"Whoops don't care." Billy got in and closed the door.

"I warned you." There was a bright glow emitting from her eyes. I clutched my ears as everything but the high pitch sound of pain was tuned out. The windows shattered at some point. My skull, ears, eyes or something was bleeding. I hadn't noticed the car door open until I was pulled out of it and thrust  into another. I couldn't tell who had done it or what was going on. I was screaming, Anna was screaming, someone was screaming and someone was yelling. I fell forward as the new car took off.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" My wet hair was caught on something and my hand was trapped ... my hand was trapped in my hair, my body was upside down and my stomach was sick from all the booze.

"Well this sucks." I looked up and Billy was beside me on the leather seat. Everything else was still hazy. I slipped on something and cut my thumb. I put in in my mouth to stop the bleeding, I was beginning to become accustomed to the metallic fluid.

"Gabriel? What the fuck man!" Sam was in the front seat.

"You're alive!" Dean was driving.

"You're not dead?" Sam noticed.

"I'm pissed off! Let's try this again." He clicked his fingers and nothing happened I looked at him and his eyes sparkled.

"What?" I removed my thumb from my mouth,

Dean slammed on the breaks, the force threw me onto the floor and there was a bang.

My chest hurt. I was pulled up and made eye contact with honey brown eyes of panic, I looked down there was a hole in my chest and a smoking gun on the floor... accidents happen right?

Time slowed down as his lips pressed into mine as I began to feel the world melt away.

*

I woke up and fell on the floor.

I was panting and sweaty, my clothes were too tight and my head hurt.

"What kind of weird ass dream was that?" I groaned rubbing away a dull ache in my belly. There was a vibration beside me. I blindly felt for it and to short lived success I found my phone. I dropped it again to rub my eyes through the brightness. When I had finished dying I squinted at the screen.

Anna: LOL. Crack up. Swag.

And one notification... an invitation to play 'Farmville'...

I must be hung over.

Groaning I ignored my phone and set to looking for clothes... I found a chest of draws and began to rummage, men's underwear and plaid it is... no... _no way_...

I looked passed the porn and the guns and found a well-worn ACDC shirt... there is only one person in this bunker that loves rock and roll unconditionally... this is Dean's room.... I'm in Dean's room... and I'm wearing; his knickers.

"Alright this is officially weird, yet strangely comfortable. I'll just call Anna and if she is eating chips then I'll declare myself a psychic and call it a life. I can retire and sell my secrets online." Ignoring my throbbing temples I picked up my phone and pressed call.

"You're dead." Her statement was simple and blunt.

"Since when would that stop me from annoying you?" I groaned.

"Good point." She munched on something.... Oh My God.

"Prepare yourself internet." I mumbled.

"For what?" she questioned between crunches. I hung up and began pacing.

There was something seriously wrong, aside from my belly ache, there was no way I could have a vision that clearly and... I was playing it out completely differently to what I saw... yet there were points lining up but not making sense.

I'll ask the guys and... I was rewarded with a flash of embarrassment and regrets. I won't ask the guys. There is a library and I can do my own research.

I looked out the door taking notice of the many guns and knives on the walls before gingerly stepping out into the hallway and getting lost. I was two feet in front of Dean's door and I was lost... fucking stupendous.

"Hey Y/N." Something hit my back and crumpled to the floor. I turned to see Anna who had thrown pants at me. "You alright? You look kinda spooked... did you find Dean's porn collection? For some reason all I can imagine is bondage and whipped cream." She had a bag of chips and her handbag in one hand as she dusted off crumbs with the other.

"What? No. Well yes, but that isn't the point." I stammered stumbling slightly as I tugged on the jeans.

"Well too bad." She tossed something else at me. With my super cat like reflexes I watched it hit me in the stomach, winding me.

"Oof."

"Too slow."

It was a bottle of water. I chugged it down feeling uncomfortable relief and the need to pee... this wasn't right.

"We are going for a walk, a long walk." Anna added when I stopped for air.

"But I gotta pee!" I whined.

"No time for that, let's get drunk and gossip!" She excitedly pulled my hand and led me through the maze of hallways and up the stairs. "Your shoes are outside."

When we stepped outside things were getting ridiculous, the day was the same as in my dream... I doubt it was a dream... I am confused and hungry.

The walk was the same comfortable silence and playful nudging.

We arrived in the small street, I eyed up the Gas'n sip suspiciously.

"Fuck the bar, I want a slushy!" I was gonna write the remainder of this day to my specifications. I figured fuck it, I may as well mix it up a bit.

"No but American ingenuity of religion and booze. Both live in harmonious head aches and regret." She pointed out.

"Slushy!" I called extending the 'e' as I reached out towards the building in longing.

"Ok, fine. I yield... I like slushy's better anyway." She was sulking but she loved me.

The doors opened automatically and there was that light poom sound, it wasn't a ping it might have been a boing but it was a poom, a light poom greeting. I ignored the overwhelming cool of the air conditioning, the overly clean smell of the store that carried the feint sent of coffee and gasoline, as I headed towards the feint buzz of the frosted blue and orange rotating flavoured ice machines. 

And there they were in all their glory, behind the counter guarded by a very bored looking blonde man with golden eyes....

I can't fucking believe this.

"Billy?" I asked suddenly wanting to hide behind Anna.

"I swear you are the third person to call me that today, but you're cute so I'll let it slide. The name is Adam sweet cheeks and I wanna eat you up." He did the eyebrow thing as he made a show of looking me up and down.

"Anna?" I whispered behind me. "I don't want a slushy anymore."

"I think I want one." I looked back at Billy-Adam who was slurping one through a straw suggestively, making uncomfortable eye contact with me as he did so, I backed away slowly. The doors poomed as two blokes clad entirely in leather entered the store. I sighed noticeably and decided that all I needed to do was get drunk and vent.

I led Anna out of the Gas'n sip (much to her protests), and across the street to the pub. The atmosphere and chatter were exactly the same as in my head but instead of going to the bar first we went past the karaoke stand and the pool tables to the same booth at the back. I was panting from Deja vu and wanting nothing more than to explode.

"Y/N settle down you look constipated." Anna beckoned over a waitress.

"Thanks babe but listen to this... this has happened before like not really but it has..."

"So like twilight zone or the show '24'?" She tried again to summon someone whilst holding in her laughter.

"I'm pretty sure neither because this is real life."

"Pfft, please your life is like a really badly written spin off to an actual life of individual people who lead a cooler much more sadder life... you would be the chick they find dead before the main plot starts." She brightened when the waitress approached.

"Oh my God, just listen to me." I rolled my eyes so hard core I saw stars.

"What would you like?" Bob asked notebook at the ready.

"Drambuie and lemonade." Anna and I said in unison, I raised my eyebrow. "Two vodka shots.... Lemon lime and bitters with a double shot of vodka in each." I guessed the last one.

"Ok..." The waitress turned and left without another word.

"Thanks Bob." I nodded as she left to get our drinks.

"Ok you weirdo, I would say I believe you but we order the something every time we go drinking..." Damn you logic and curse you routine.

"These are for you, on the house from the gentlemen at the bar. What a douche." Bob mumble before placing two burgers on our table and leaving. Without another word I ate mercilessly going down to chow town, I had almost missed out last time, I will not again!

"I'm glad you like it." I choked on my partially masticated cow, I knew the owner of that voice.

"Whoa how did you get here?" Anna's eyes were wide as she looked around. It was the blonde man and he was sitting next to me like he own the fucking joint, with his bloody toned shoulders and sexual eyebrows. I downed a vodka shot which made my coughing worse. I gave up and took another bite still short of breath.

"The names' Billy lil lady and you are?" his smugness came off in waves. I tried to look past him to a dude wearing a bandanna that was showing off by playing a knife game in front of his friends.

"Piffd ob." I said through my full mouth. Frowning at how good these burgers tasted, it wasn't fair something so nice came from such a confusing situation.

"Charmed princess, you might wanna chew, then swallow next time, saves you from choking. I know I'm good looking but I don't want you to kill yourself every time you see me." I looked to my imaginary audience then back to the dude who laughed to his friends.

"That's not why I'll choke every time I see you." I mumbled. I watched as the gentleman from before stopped showing off and placed the knife on the table with the handle hanging off slightly.

"Come again?" Asked the Angel. He probably picked up on a different meaning.

"Oops, I mean what lovely eyes you have!" I said in mock sweetness and fluttering my eyelashes.

"All the prettier to seduce you with my dear." This guy.

I looked to Anna with, "is this guy fucking serious?" face, she just sipped her lemon lime and bitters like it was none of her business.

"Just wear a fedora and call me ma' lady for fucks sake! What is your game!" I snapped. "The fuck is going on?" I finally made furious eye contact with him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were confused, was the vodka too strong for you?"

"I hate you."

"Let me kiss it better."

"Not without my consent this time buddy. You can get bent!" I shuffled as far as I could in the booth seat trying to piece things together. I clicked. "Gabriel you're a fucking Archangel and you are a douche."

I decided I really needed to pee.

"I really need to pee." I stood and pushed past Billy who made to grab me. That led to a chain reaction of shit.

When he grabbed my arm I bumped into Bob who stumbled with a tray of heavy pinot glasses. I reached out to pull her up before she fell but I fell with her. I could only watch as she tried to throw her tray onto the table. The tray missed but hit the knife on the edge with enough force the knife leapt into the air spinning, I dived over Bob.

I didn't feel much pain as it landed in the back of my neck. I was stunned at first just looking at Bob's face as the knife wound spelt blood over her surprised expression. A moment passed before I felt shifting, being pulled off was uncomfortable but I was losing feeling quickly. My eyes were getting darker.

Billy pulled me onto his lap and clicked his fingers expecting something, when nothing happened he pulled me to his face and kissed me.

I fell into my bed wearing uncomfortable clothes and panting through a head ache.

"Ok, ok that was just a dream this was all a dream." I closed my eyes as hard as I could, when I opened them I looked intently at the ceiling until I was cross-eyed, yet slightly more relaxed.

"Ok I'll give this fucked up situation one more chance... I'll play it out exactly the same as the first time... yeah good plan."

*Montage Summery!*

Song: Star Struckk 30H!3 (Ft. Katy Perry)

Pounding brain, blinding light, makes my head go (whistles).

Getting dressed, Dean's underwear (whistles)

Knives and guns, going out, party up like (whistles)

Getting drunk, we both know it, (whistles).

Coz Billy just sets me up, just sets me up, just sets me up to knock-

Coz he just sets me up, just sets me up, just sets me up to knock me down.

I think I should know,

What?

Is going on in these weird alternate realities?

How?

W.E.I.R.D is everyday reality for me now.

How?

Is everything falling back into place so effortlessly?

Time to stop singing in my head and start to kick some theoretical ass.

 

Church or bar? Biker guys, Billy looking (whistles)

Getting drunk, seeing wings, (whistles)

Teleporting, Reading minds, hissy fit like (whistles)

Another angel, fucked up noise, (whistles)

This time I opened the door to leave the swift and was there was a crunching sound as I was thrown onto out into the world by the blur of head lights. There were loud crunches and lights were shining, the patter of rain was all there was for a while until something was pressed into my face soft and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I have written an ending for this that is really bazaar and very sad. If you don't want it to end yet leave a comment below and i will add in some more Gabe time! Toodles!


End file.
